Always With You
by Kazeek
Summary: Toushiro and Momo are married and have two awesome kids! But when thier whole family is in danger from a brand new threat that is supposed to be worse then HIM, Soul Society is pushed to the edge! How much must Toushiro sacrifice to protect his family?
1. New Beginings

**A/N: Alright people I'm back and ready to rock! See I told you that I'd post the first chapter of the sequel very, very soon. Anyway, here it is, the sequel to Always There! Thank you Raye Lynne for suggesting that I shorten my original title a little! I was going to call it that but I wasn't sure so you and your suggestion helped me decide to do it after all thanks! I honestly tried to do a good job and I hope you all will like this story just as much as you liked the first. Also, there are going to be a few more OC's in this one then the last but only because they need to be there for the sake of the storyline, because I NEVER do pointless OC's and I don't really like it when people put too many oc's in at once ( I will try my best to avoid doing so.) Anyway...thank you so much for sticking with me, enjoy, please review, and here I go......**

* * *

" Old endings equal new beginnings." ~ Kazeek

* * *

" Move it people and I mean move it now!!!! You all must be the slowest members in the fourth division! Do you want her to die because of your inability to rush to the emergency room?!!" came the voice of a very annoyed and angry Isane Kotetsu. She and a few other fourth division members were pushing a hospital bed to the emergency room at top speed, the figure covered in the soft white sheets.

" No ma'am! We most certainly do not ma'am!" they replied quickly lest they suffer her wrath.

" Then move your legs!! and I mean right **now!**"

Moving even faster than before they finally reached the emergency room and laid the figure down on the waiting bed. Everyone quickly scurried to their positions, put on gloves, and mentally prepared themselves for their on coming job. Isane quickly took charge and gave out a few orders, then turned her attention to the figure upon the bed.

" Just hold on Hinamori-fukutaicho! We're almost ready, is there anything you need? Anything at all, what ever it is you shall have it!"

" S-Shiro-chan.....I need....Shiro-chan..." Momo gasped heavily, her body dripping with sweat.

" But Hinamori, I'm not so sure that-"

" I need Shiro-chan!!" Momo gasped again, this time a little louder to get the point across.

" Alright people you heard her, call Hitsugaya-Taicho to the fourth division at once! Tell him his wife needs him and she needs him now!" Isane shouted to some other fourth division members who were beside the door waiting to send a butterfly to anyone necessary.

" Ma'am yes ma'am!!" they shouted in unison while relaying the message to the butterfly and sending it out to find the receiver.

* * *

**In the tenth division's outside training grounds:**

" Flash across the silver heavens....**Raihyourinmaru!**"

At the wielders command the brilliant dragon of lightning appeared. It's roar shook the trees all around it until it ceased and bowed to it's master. Toushiro had been training since the crack of dawn at the tenth divisions outside training ground. He and Momo now lived a little inside the woods of Soul Society in a large Japanese style house. It had everything their house in the world of the living had except for the giant flat screen T.V. and everything in their normal house was a bit smaller than in the living world as well. Yamamoto had agreed to them living there because he knew they both liked peace and quiet and the house was only inside the forest by a few feet anyway and was easily accessible if need be.

The dragon crouched down behind it's master, it's claws landing squarely in the dirt, and then lowered it's head to receive a pat from Toushiro.

" Lets go Raihyourinmaru."

" **Yes master."** the dragon answered. Even though Raihyourinmaru was Hyourinmaru in another form Toushiro still called him by the form he was currently taking. Hyourinmaru then asked Toushiro to call him by his original name except when he wanted to release a different form. Toushiro agreed and was about to start training again when a butterfly flew toward him.

Toushiro stuck out his finger and the butterfly landed, it then began relaying it's assigned message. **" Hitsugaya-Taicho, you are requested at the fourth division immediately. You will meet Hanatarou out front and proceed from there. Please hurry, it's urgent." **with that the butterfly flew away.

" _I wonder what's going on. They hardly ever send urgent message butterflies unless something terrible has happened. It couldn't be, what if it's.....Momo!!"_

Toushiro instantly put Hyourinmaru back in it's sheath and rushed toward the fourth as fast as his legs would take him. On his way he ran into Ichigo and Rukia, who upon seeing his face asked what was wrong. Toushiro replied by telling them he didn't know but he was pretty sure it had to do with Momo.

" Well what are you standing here for? Go help your wife!!" Rukia said kindly. " Ichigo and I will meet you there in a little while."

" Alright." Toushiro answered, but then took off as fast as he could once again.

" I wonder what's wrong. He normally knows exactly what's going on but this time I could tell he absolutely didn't have a clue. What do you think Ichigo?" Rukia asked her husband, much to Byakuya's dismay that is.

" I don't know Rukia, I just hope Momo's okay....."

Upon reaching the fourth, Toushiro met with Hanatarou who told him Momo had requested his presence in the emergency room. Without hesitation Toushiro broke through the doors and headed for the emergency room. That is until some poor shinigami stopped him from progressing any further.

" I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you go in there."

* * *

**Inside the emergency room:**

" Your husbands on his way Hinamori-fukutaicho. Just hold on a bit longer!" Isane pleaded trying her best to ease the woman's pain.

" S-Shiro-chan.....where are.....you?!!"

* * *

**Outside:**

" You idiot! My wife is in there! Let me in this instant, I'm the Taicho of the tenth division! You have no right to hinder my way!" Toushiro yelled at the shinigami who dared to oppose him. " If you don't step aside I will report you to the Soutaicho himself."

" I'm sorry Hitsugaya-Taicho! My orders are clear. Report me if you wish but I have been assigned to guard this door at all cost and that is exactly what I'm going to do." the shinigami stated ever so boldly.

Toushiro's patience was growing thin. His reitsu became visible and a death glare was sent towards the poor man blocking his way. If there was a time to be a loyal shinigami or a polite gentlemen who was trying to see his wife, it was **not now.**

" Listen to me you pompous idiot!" Toushiro hissed. " Stand aside now or become an ice sculpture for the rest of your life!!" but still the stubborn man would not budge.

" **Shiro-chan!!!!!!!!!" **came Momo's agonized scream from the room before him. That was it, Toushiro immediately knocked the guy out and smashed through the doors to the room.

* * *

**Inside the emergency room:**

Once Toushiro entered the room realization hit him hard. He was instantly at Momo's side holding her hand while she offered him a tried smile.

" Shiro-chan....your here." she wheezed while stroking his face with her shaky hand.

" Of course I'm here, I'm sorry Momo I would have come sooner if it weren't for that exasperating door guard." he answered rubbing her hand ever so gently.

" It's okay.....Shiro-chan....you're here now."

Toushiro gazed at Isane who understood instantly and told her assistants to put up a barrier around Momo's upper body that was sound proof. Once it was up she got into position along with Unohana and the others, the time was finally here.

Momo began to hiss and moan in pain, causing her to grip Toushiro's hand and squeeze it tightly. Toushiro lowered his head and gently placed it against hers whispering soothing words in her ears. Making her smile through the pain and her tears.

" I love you so much Momo. I know it hurts but you can do this, I know you can."

" A-and I love you......Shiro-chan."

" Shhhhhh Momo, don't speak. Just look at me, breathe and squeeze my hand as hard as you like. We can talk when this is over, and don't worry I won't leave you." with that said Toushiro kissed her and wiped all her tears away gently.

" I k-know you won't Shiro-chan.....ah!......you never have."

For many hours this same cycle continued. Upon hearing the news from Ichigo and Rukia Rangiku, Gin, Kira, Renji, and Byakuya, along with the two informers of course all rushed to the fourth to see what was going on.

" Do you know what's going on Kira?" Renji asked upon arrival and setting himself in the waiting room that was also filled with his Taicho, Rukia, Ichigo, Kira, Rangiku, and Gin.

" How am I supposed to know? I came here with you so I'm just as lost as you are!" Izuru answered.

" Does anyone know why Momo is in the emergency room and Taicho was summoned here so quickly with an _urgent message_ butterfly?" Rangiku questioned. She still refused to call Gin just Taicho but after a while she at the least started calling him Ichimaru-Taicho. Much to his disappointment.

" I'm afraid we don't." Rukia answered truthfully.

" Yeah, we just ran into Toushiro on his way here and he didn't seem to know why he was called either." Ichigo added.

" Well then I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Renji replied.

" Indeed." came Byakuya. " Let us just hope it is because of something good and not bad."

" I sure hope everything is okay, it'd be awful if Momo died on us or something like that." Kira said only to be suddenly smacked by Renji.

" No one asked for your negativity idiot! Kuchiki-Taicho just got done saying how everything will be fine!" Renji snapped at a now cowering Izuru.

" Technically he said let's _hope _everything will be fine." Kira replied flinching.

" Oh shut your trap Kira!"

" Well he did get you there Renji." Rangiku pointed out. " Isn't that right Ichimaru-Taicho?"

" Yep, she is right ya know Abarai- fukutaicho."

" Aw not you too Ichimaru! Fine I'll drop it, I just wish we knew what was happening!"

" And that's exactly what I'm here to tell you." came Unohana's calm but tired voice. " There's no need to worry any longer, Hitsugaya-Taicho is with Hinamori in the recovery room. They will come out in time."

Everyone sat down once again as Unohana filled them in on what was going on. And when she was done everyone, including Byakuya, cheered happily.

* * *

**In the recovery room:**

Momo was lying on the hospital bed along with a very tired Toushiro. She was holding two bundles wrapped in white sheet and she and Toushiro gazed at them lovingly. Little coos and cries could be heard as Momo unwrapped the sheets revealing two beautiful babies, one a girl and one a boy.

The baby girl looked exactly like Momo, her small chocolate brown eyes just opening for the first time to see the outside world. And the boy looked exactly like Toushiro except instead of starting out with flat hair like Toushiro did when he and Momo were living with their " Grandma" the boy already had his fathers spiky gravity-defying hair, complete with a tiny bang on his face. When he opened his eyes as well his turquoise orbs seemed bright with happiness as did his sisters at the sight of their parents and the outside world.

" He's got your eyes Shiro-chan." Momo said tiredly.

" And she has yours." he replied back while he kissed her and she kissed him back.

" What should we name your daughter?" Momo asked while looking at her little baby girl lovingly.

" How about Momoko? Because she looks just like her mother."

" That's not the only reason you picked it though, is it Shiro-chan?"

" Perhaps I picked it for the meaning as well." Toushiro joked. " Momoko, peach child, child of Momo. That could have something to do with it. Now what about your son?"

" How about we name him Toushiro as well? Would that make you happy Shiro-chan?"

" Please don't Momo."

" Why not Shiro-chan? Your name is a wonderful name."

" I know it's a nice name but the name Toushiro could have not only my name's meaning but it could also mean intelligent or prodigy child as well. And if he isn't a prodigy I don't want him to think we don't love him because of it. Do you understand?"

" I understand Shiro-chan."

" Thank you." Toushiro said as Momo kissed him softly.

Unknown to her husband, Momo looked at him with a very concerned look on her face. Normally a father would be proud to have his son named after him but Toushiro acted like it was a shameful name and unworthy to be used on their son, why was that?

" How about Toshiko then Shiro-chan?"

" Momo, sweetheart, isn't that a girl's name?" Toushiro asked.

" Yes, but isn't not for that it's for the meaning. Toshiko, the valued child. That way it's close to your name and he'll know that we will love him no matter what."

" Toshiko, I like that Toshiko it is then. Toshiko and Momoko Hitsugaya." Toushiro stated aloud trying to get used to saying their names.

" That sounds just perfect Shiro-chan."

The two parents looked at their kids lovingly until they were taken out of their trance by Hanatarou knocking at the door. " Um pardon me, but Ichigo and the others are outside and they would very much like to see the babies. If you two don't mind that is."

After looking at Toushiro to make sure it was okay Momo told Hanatarou it was alright to let them through. She knew Toushiro wasn't really one for huge gatherings but this was a special occasion so he let it slide.

Ichigo and everyone else entered the room quietly as not to wake up the sleeping babies. They all surrounded the bed gazing at the two small forms in wonder and excitement.

" Oh look he looks just like you Taicho! He's so cute! What's his name?" Rangiku asked happily in a whisper-like tone.

" Toshiko." Momo answered.

" Hey isn't that a-" Renji was cut off by Ichigo who instantly covered his friend's mouth.

" _Don't say anything about it Renji unless you want to be a five month old Popsicle!"_ Ichigo whispered quickly to Renji lest he suffer the new father's wrath.

" And the girl?" Rukia asked politely.

" Momoko." Toushiro replied.

" Oh well she is absolutely adorable isn't she Ichigo?"

" Yeah she sure is." Ichigo replied.

" That sure is an ironic name for you two to pick considering it means peach child or child of Momo after all." Kira stated kindly.

" Well I think both children's names are very nice." added Byakuya.

After everyone, including Isane and Unohana offered their congratulations and saw the two newborns, they all left, leaving the two parents to enjoy the peace and quiet. The two held the two babies between them and sung a lullaby to them softly. Momo and Toushiro both took in the obvious fact that they now had a family, and an absolutely amazing family at that. Momo was now a mother, and Toushiro a father, and a very proud one indeed.

" Good night.....my children."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go the first chapter of the sequel! Now that you know who the kids are I can now write and post chapter two and then my Christmas special! Please read it! Then I will come back and post chapter three. Even though they are my OC'S I really hope you like my whole kid idea thing and will keep reading this story. Anyway thank you all so much and please review! Thanks! Next chapter should be called: Shadows In the Light.**

**Kazeek**

**PS. Long Live Hitsuhina!!!!!**


	2. Shadows In The Light

**A/N: Hello people! Well here is the second chapter of Always With You, thank you all so much for your favorites, alerts, and private messages! I really enjoy hearing from you! I am also so glad most of you like the kids! I heard from one person that their names were totally unoriginal, well let me just say I choose their names for the meanings as stated in chapter one not as to be original, ( I'll get original later trust me). But I'm glad most of you think they're adorable and awesome! Alright, last chapter I forgot to label but I fixed now was called: New Beginnings. Also after this I shall post my Christmas special and then comeback and post chapter three. I really hope you like it, please review, and enjoy!**

**PS. Thoughts and whispers are Italicized.**

* * *

" Where there is light, there is also shadow." ~ Kazeek

* * *

**Seven years later....**

" Daddy! Daddy! Look at us daddy!" two small figures called to their father as their little bodies shumpoed through the tall grass. " We can use shumpo now!"

" I can see that. You two are doing very well, and in time you'll be able to go even faster too." Toushiro replied affectionately toward his children, who along with his wife, were the only ones who truly got to see his more caring and gentle side.

" Yep! We sure will! And then we can grow up to be just like you and mommy otou-san!"

" I'm sure you will." Toushiro chuckled. " You just have to work hard and remember what we teach you and what your teachers teach you at the academy, alright?"

" Yes daddy!"

" Okay, you two stop taking and use your mouth's to eat the picnic lunch I prepared for us." Momo told her children lovingly. " Then you can pester your father all you want."

" Yes Okaa-san."

" Hey Toushiro!" came the voice of one Kurosaki Ichigo along with the small giggles of his two children who were presently sitting on top of his shoulders and messing with, what Rukia claimed to be his " uniquely wonderful" orange hair.

A lot had changed around Soul Society since Toshiko and Momoko had been born. Students now started at the academy at the age of five and worked their way up from there they also received their zanpakto's then as well. It started out easily of course, the students given their young age, could not yet release their zanpakto into shikai form, so they simply learned the valuable sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat, and survival skills they would need to become successful shinigami, maybe even Taicho's.

A year earlier than Momoko and Toshiko were born, Ichigo and Rukia had had two children of their own, thus making the two eight and one year older than the Hitsugaya children, who are currently seven. Their names were Kaizen and Shina. Kaizen meaning continuous improvement and Shina meaning good virtue. Kaizen looked exactly like Ichigo but had dark brown hair closely black like Rukia's, much to everyones surprise, who knew that black hair would prevail over the infamous orange hair of the ever so gutsy Kurosaki Ichigo? Everyone just guessed that it had to be the Kuchiki blood that flowed within the small boy. While his hair was closer to his mother's he was pretty much the spitting image as his dad, hair style and personality included. They chose the name Kaizen not just for the meaning but also to honor Rukia's very good friend and teacher, not to mention Ganju and Kuukaku's dead brother, Kaien Shiba by choosing a name close to his.

His sister Shina looked like Rukia but had a little bit more of a happy personality. She and Momoko, along with their brothers, would play tirelessly with each other for hours. Sometimes their parents would find them all pilled together, each one by their siblings side sleeping, they would then wake up the next morning in their cozy beds at home.

Obviously being part of the Kuchiki family and in a certain sense royalty, Kaizen and Shina got certain special privileges most of which they absolutely loved. But most of all they loved the fact that they were the only ones who could call Byakuya "uncle" anything and live to tell the tale, if any else said it or made fun of the two for it, they were _**dead.**_ Considering who their uncle was everyone, except the Hitsugaya's, was surprised by the way Byakuya treated his niece and nephew. He treated them like an uncle should, surprisingly spoiling them behind their parents backs and then returning back to the stoic and strong Uncle Byakuya Kaizen and Shina admired, respected, and loved so much. Putting their parents aside, their Uncle or Uncle Byakuya as they called him, was their idol.

Now as for Toshiko and Momoko, their idol was quite obviously their father, but that didn't mean that their mother was any less important to them. On the contrary, Momo got all the privileges and curses, that came with being a mother, and being a master at kidou it became her job to train the two children as well, thus earning herself amazed and intrigued looks from her kids.

Toshiko and Momoko were also the top students in their class at the academy, both excelling in both in sword fighting, thanks to their father, and kidou, thanks to their mother. Renji and Kira had been appointed to be the academy teachers and taught the students all the basics they needed to know, occasionally Renji was scolded by the Soutaicho for working the young children too hard. Even though he meant well Renji sometimes had a tendency to have the kids train by doing things even the normal adult shinigami couldn't do! Not including Taicho's or fukutaicho's that is, and because of this the kids came home sometimes not wanting their dinner and just collapsing on the floor right there!

Once Kaizen and Shina had been staying the night with their uncle, and when they reached the Kuchiki household, they shut the door, and then collapsed out of exhaustion on the floor. This caused Byakuya, upon entering the room moments after to become startled and immediately rush the two children to the fourth division at once after notifying the now alarmed parents. After a very, very close examination, they concluded that the two had just collapsed from exhaustion and nothing more. Upon their awakening, Kaizen and Shina had been forced by their uncle, to whom they always told the truth, to tell him why they were so exhausted. Lets just say Renji was not normal for three weeks straight, not normal at all, what did their uncle do to him the two still don't know.

Even so, once the Soutaicho was positive the students were ready he would approve the right to let them move to the next level, which was why he was obviously present at every exam that was given if he was going to see if the students improved. Now along with the good changes there were also some well, unpleasant ones. A new family consisting of a man named Kumakichi Minoru and his two sons Leiko and Jiro Minoru moved into the divisions and they were absolutely awful to both the Hitsugaya and Kurosaki children, no one really liked them very much including Yamamoto, but being in the thirteen court guard squads wasn't exactly a popularity contest and Yamamoto was forced to let them in. The kids, along with their father except not so openly, were always trying to put Momoko and Toshiko down in one way or another.

They would tell them things like their mother was a traitor and their father was just a big show off who had no real talent or that they should be ashamed to have a father like Toushiro who only cared about himself and no one else. Or they would tell them that they were a disgrace to their father who was and is a prodigy, and that it was a shame he had to end up with such " pathetic" children. Sometimes they would even go as far as to say that their father didn't really love them or their mother and that they only exist to further the Hitsugaya name. All of which was one hundred percent false, but sometimes, actually most of the time, they wouldn't tell their father and bear the pain on their own just because they were afraid to hurt their daddy's feelings. Much more changed as well but we'll get to that later....

" What are you all doing out here?" Rukia asked upon reaching the picnic spot of the Hitsugaya's.

" We're having a picnic Mrs. Kurosaki! Can we invite them to join us daddy, please?" the two said together giving their father a very innocent look.

" Oh, very well." Toushiro replied while making room for Ichigo and his family.

" Yay!" all the children cheered. After politely thanking Toushiro and Momo for letting them join, they all sat down and began to eat the delicious food, each one remembering to show the polite manners under the ever watchful eyes of their parents. The sun shone brightly among the field of flowers as the children frolicked and played among the grass, their parents watching them lovingly. Everything was perfect, or so they thought......

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

" The pieces are falling into place nicely." came that strange deep voice from seven years past through a small communicator to an unknown person hidden in the shadows.

" You like what you see don't you? The promise within them all is very great." came a lighter male voice in response.

" Indeed, you should return now. You have been in and out of that form long enough, I have seen enough for now."

" Oh, but it is finally getting good! The children are growing and their father grows more powerful by the day! Do you not truly wish to observe more?"

" No, I have seen enough. Your little stunt seven years ago and all the in and out research we've done so far is more than enough to satisfy me for the time being. Now, return to Kodai Unmei at once."

" Fine, fine I'm coming." with that the figure vanished. Leaving the completely unaware families to their day of fun and relaxation.

" _It's finally getting interesting."_

* * *

**Hitsugaya Residence:**

" Alright you two, you had a big day today at the fields with Kaizen and Shina now it's time for bed." Momo ordered while nudging her children towards the stairs up to their bedroom. Since they were so young and were not used to being without each other the two twins shared the same bedroom, at least for the time being.

The two children looked at their father expectantly, waiting for him to give his opinion on the matter. Their little faces peering up innocently hoping they might stay up a little longer, they were curious about what happens after they go to sleep.

" When your older you can stay up later, but for now be good and listen to your mother." Toushiro replied, patting them both on the head while doing so.

" Yes Papa." with that the two small kids began their ascent up the stairs to the washroom. As the two parents watched them they could not help but smile to themselves. Why did they have to have such cute kids anyway?

" They're so cute when they look at you like that Shiro-chan. Sometimes I'm surprised you can say no to them." Momo commented looking at her husband lovingly.

" Well it's not easy but with you around, I'm sure I'll live." Toushiro joked, picking his wife up bridal style, this time with absolute permission but to Momo's great surprise, the two headed upstairs as well.

Once at the top Toushiro set Momo down gently, she then walked into Momoko and Toshiko's room to tell them good night and tuck them in as usual. Upon setting herself down on the bed, both Toshiko and Momoko gazed sweetly at their mother, their eyes giving into sleep while doing so.

" Good night you two, We'll see you in the morning. I love you." Momo said sweetly tucking her children in while doing so.

" We love too mommy." Momoko and Toshiko said together. With that Momo got up to leave, when she reached the door she was stopped by the soft, sweet voices of the two small forms behind her.

" Mommy?" Momoko asked sweetly. " Can Papa say good night too?"

" I think that would be fine. I'll go get him, while I'm gone you two lay down alright?"

" Okay." the two twins lied down and eagerly waited for their father. After a few minutes Toushiro came in, his two kids looking at him full of curiosity and amazement.

" What's the matter you two? Can't sleep?" he asked his children gently.

" It's not that daddy we just......wanted to make sure we told you good night." Toshiko replied a little hesitantly.

" And we wanted to make sure you were okay." Momoko added.

" Why would I not be okay?" Toushiro asked eying the two carefully.

" Because you go on those Taicho missions and sometimes you come home hurt. We don't like that, and sometimes you look sad like your thinking of a sad memory and that bothers us too. We like it when your happy and spend time with us, not lonely and sad, sometimes you scare us because mister Minoru says that you won't come home again." Toshiko replied honestly.

" Mister Minoru is just trying to scare you, pay him no attention. I'll always comeback to you, your my family."

" Just like how you came back to Mommy after Aizen took you away?" Momoko asked.

" Now how did you find out about that?" Toushiro asked not really liking the fact that someone was telling his kids things they shouldn't have to be afraid of or worry over. When it came to things hurting him or things talking about him being hurt it **really** disturbed his kids, a lot.

" Well Abarai-sensei and Kira-sensei said that the new history books had arrived last week and that everybody was going to get their own instead of sharing. Then mister Minoru told us about Aizen and how he hurt you really bad, but before we said anything we wanted to ask you first." Momoko answered. Toushiro knew what question was coming next and he didn't want to answer it at all because of how his two children react to things like this, but they had to find out the truth sometime and they needed to hear it from him and no one else.

" Is it true Papa? Did you really almost...." Toshiko paused trying to regain enough strength to finish the question, but sadly his strength failed him and they both began to sob as he finished the question. " Did you really almost.....**die?**"

" Yes, it's true." Toushiro answered offering his children a small smile that didn't really help anyway, even though the two, or as a matter of fact Momo, hardly ever got to see their father smile they knew when smiled at least a small one he meant it. They only saw smirks, small smiles, and grins, never an all out smile teeth and all a sign that he was honestly and truly happy, their mother called it the " special smile" and oh how they wanted to see it.

Toushiro also really didn't hug them either, it was always complements, pats on the head or looks of approval. Momoko and Toshiko wanted their father to hug them to tell them both " That's my kids." and for once to tell them individually " That's my girl or that's my boy." They always heard from the other shinigami's and Taicho's what a great man their father was and how proud they should be to have the name Hitsugaya, and more than anything they wanted to live up to their fathers expectations and for him to be proud. That was their goal, no matter what.

" Tell you what, tomorrow I'll take you to the fields to play, just the three of us. Would you like that?" Toushiro asked trying to make them feel better. " And then we'll talk about this alright?"

Momoko and Toshiko nodded their heads in understanding and lied back down. They looked at their father in an unsure way but that all but vanished after he kissed them both on the forehead and told them good night, promising to take them to the fields after they were done with school.

" We'll make you proud someday Papa, we promise." Toshiko and Momoko said together, the determination in their eyes ablaze.

" I'm already proud of you and I'll be even more proud when that someday comes." with that Toushiro stood up and headed for the door, just as he was about to turn off the light the small voices of his children hit his ears again.

" Daddy? We love you." they said sweetly. Unknown to the two a small indescribable smile appeared on Toushiro's face. " And I love you, my children." with that Toushiro quietly shut the door and returned to his room to be with Momo. Hey his wife needs her quality time too.

In the darkness of their room the twins bid each other good night and closed their eyes. As they did one thought entered both their minds:

" _Someday we'll see it daddy, someday we'll see your true smile."_

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

" So you've finally returned have you?" came the mysterious deep voice again.

" Yes, I have." the lighter male voice replied.

" Have you figured anything else out? You know I am not one with much patience, Aizen should be an example of that. The fool, he was so predictable. Soul Society must be really weak if they considered that worthless waste of air a threat, as I told Aizen before killing him, compared to him I am a demi-god!"

" _They_ are beginning to rise again, this could cause a small ripple in the carefully woven fabric of our plan. After all, we are far superior to Aizen in every form but _they_ as you know have experience and the knowledge to oppose us. Also, the youngest has escaped, if she reaches Hitsugaya....."

" I am fully aware of what will happen if that scenario comes into play. That is why I am sending you back to get rid of her at all cost."

" And how do you propose I do that?" the lighter voice asked.

" It's simple, make the Soul Society think that there is a spy in their mist. Use any technique you wish that's not too obvious to create the evidence. Make sure the girl gets executed before she even speaks to Hitsugaya." the dark voice said simply.

" Very well, I could use the entertainment anyway."

" Chaos is indeed your specialty, I can see why you would be so pleased. After that phase is complete you can go ahead with your envisioned plan, but if you fail you know very well the steps I will have to take." the deep voice warned firmly.

" I am aware." the lighter voice replied.

" Good. Now return quickly before they realize your absence. Our plan will be ruined if they do, and we don't want that do we?" the dark voice asked.

" Indeed we do not. I shall keep you well informed."

" Very well, now go."

With that the male figure left leaving the mysterious voice from seven years passed looming in the shadows. Though silent as he was his mind was loud with thought, thought of betrayal, success, and power. To him, nothing could stand in his way.

" _The pieces are in place and the strategy unleashed, how do you plan on beating me now...Hitsugaya?"_

* * *

**A/N: There you go! The second chapter of Always With You. Now that you have more of a grasp at how things work now and more of an idea what Momoko and Toshiko's personality's are like I can now write my Christmas special and then comeback to post chapter three so please read the Christmas special while your waiting! Thanks for reading, I truly hope you liked it, and please review! Thanks! Next chapter might be called: A Day of Promises. Thanks again!**

**Kazeek**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!!! ^^**


	3. A Day of Promises

**A/N: Yo people! I'm really sorry this is so late! Forgive me! Anyway, here it is Always With You chapter three! Now as I warned earlier there are going to be a few more OC's in this story for the sake of the story line so please survive and stick with me! Besides you might like them, you put up with the Baggerbones right? Anyway, sorry again for the wait, I really hope you like it, and please review! Here we go....**

**PS. Whisperers and thoughts are italicized and I most certainly don't own Bleach.**

* * *

" Alright kids, that concludes the lesson for today, you are all dismissed!"

After Renji dismissed the kids they grabbed their zanpakto's and bags, then everyone said their goodbye's except the Minoru brothers who left in a huff. Momoko and Toshiko waited patently for their father outside the training grounds, talking about their day as they did so along with planing what they were going to do at the fields with their father.

Five minutes later they saw Toushiro shumpoeing across the rooftops toward them. He landed swiftly and gracefully on the ground in front of them earning himself looks of wonder from his kids. When they grew up they wanted to be just like their daddy and mommy, strong, brave, powerful, and kind. But the kids knew they still had a very long way to go.

" Are you ready?" Toushiro asked while holding his kids hands and walking a small distance away from the academy.

" Yes Otou-san!"

" Alright then, climb on and hang on tight." with that the kids happily climbed onto their father's back. Since they were only about as big as Yachiru they weren't heavy to carry and they loved to ride on their father's back like Yachiru rode on Kenpachi's.

Toushiro began shumpoeing at a pace the kids couldn't even imagine possible. But they were small and their father is a Taicho so it was just one of the many things the two admired about their father.

Upon reaching the fields, the children giggled happily as Toushiro picked them both up and began throwing them up in the air and then upon their landing twirling around in circles and then setting them safely on the ground.

" Chase us Otou-san! Chase us!" the twins cheered happily while moving in the opposite direction for a head start. " And no shumpo! It's cheating!"

" Oh? And having a head start isn't cheating either I suppose?" Toushiro questioned smirking at his adorable children. Why did he and Momo have to have such cute kids anyway? In a way it was completely unfair how vulnerable he was when he was with them. But they are his children and he loves them and Momo more than anything in the world, and as already proven to Momo, his own life as well.

" Well when your daddy is the best Taicho in Soul Society it's not!" the twins said as they took off running.

" Here I come!" Toushiro answered while he began to chase them.

Five minutes after the chase began it was over, and obviously Toushiro had won. The kids had run smack dab into him when he had cut off their escape way, thus ensuring his victory. The three giggled on the ground while Toushiro held the two in his arms on top of himself.

" Just wait till we're older daddy! Then we'll be bigger and you won't get us so easily!" Momoko stated playfully trying to wiggle out of her father's firm grasp all the while.

" Yeah well, when your older you won't need me anymore and you won't have time to play either. You'll be in the thirteen court guard squads like you want to be and that means you have to do what your Taicho says." Toushiro commented sitting up from his place in the grass, his children still protectively cradled in his arms.

" But we'll always need you daddy! And we want you to be our Taicho! That way the four of us can be in the same division together, you, mommy, Momoko, and me!" Toshiko protested along with his sister.

" You and I both know that I may not be here when that day comes. Even though I do not wish it, you two have seen battles and many shinigami fall to protect Soul Society and that takes courage. You have seen many shinigami come home wounded and some even die before your eyes. That is because of battle and war, and what will you do if you have to defend yourselves without me? What will you do when you have to protect what is precious to you?" Toushiro questioned. He didn't like to have these talks so soon but it needed to be done, the sooner the better.

" But no one can kill you daddy! You're a Taicho! You're the best Taicho!"

" Even Taicho's fall you two, the best ones included. And as we were saying last night I almost fell to Aizen and your mother was so devoted to him she almost joined his side, but she is not a traitor like mister Minoru says is she?"

" No."

" When you become full-fledged soul reapers you will be just as strong and powerful as me, I promise, maybe even more so. And then you'll realize you don't need me once you reach a certain age. But if I'm still alive I will be there and I will see the brilliant shinigami my children have become, and I will let no war take you from me."

The twins stayed silent for a moment letting their father's words sink in. they looked at him with sad eyes, eyes that just couldn't imagine living without their father. Looking up at their father the two twins in unison told him this.

" We won't need you later, we'll **want** you later Otou-san!" the two wrapped their arms around Toushiro and began to sob, telling him over and over that no matter what they will always need him. Toushiro held them close and whispered a few words in their ear, causing the two to sit up.

" Otou-san?" they began.

" Yes?"

" Lets make some promises, just like when you go on missions and promise to comeback." Momoko stated. " But first let's say the promise together, the one you always say when you promise others something."

" Alright." with that the three began. " Promises aren't meant to be broken, and vows are meant to be kept. Sometimes they cannot be, but that is no excuse yet. So hear this now friend of foe, for this vow is meant to be heard, no matter if it be in missions or fun, a Hitsugaya does not go back on their word."

" Daddy promise you'll never leave us, promise you'll watch us grow up and you won't die until your older than the Soutaicho!" the kids stated in all seriousness causing Toushiro to inwardly chuckle at the thought.

" I'll do my best, I promise."

" Okay, now promise you'll never kiss another girl but mommy!"

" Now why on earth would I do that?! I love your mother very much!" Toushiro stated eying the two. They looked away in the opposite direction glaring as they did so.

" Because we don't like when all those creepy ladies come up to you and ask you to marry them. You belong to us and mommy nobody else! And sometimes we want to smack them! You know it makes mommy mad when they do that and she's really scary when she's mad especially when it's about you. And it probably hurts her feelings."

" Of course I promise. You know I don't like the fan-girls either." Toushiro reminded.

" We know, they're just jealous cause mommy got you first!"

" That's right. Anything else you two?"

" Two more, daddy please promise you won't trade us for any other kids. Sometimes we get scared that you like some of the village kids better because you play with them like you do, and we know it's wrong but we get jealous and we don't want to share you with them."

" I would never trade you. Not for any other kid in the world, your my kids and I love you, nobody can ever change that. I promise."

" Okay last one, daddy please don't let anyone take you away again. Sometimes when Aizen gets mentioned mommy starts to cry and we don't like that. And you said Aizen almost killed you and that scares us. We know you did it to save mommy but we can't stand being apart from you, we love you too much so promise us daddy please?" the twins begged, their eyes on the verge of tears.

" I'll try, I promise." with that said the kids smiled and hugged their father tightly nuzzling into his shoulders while doing so.

" Daddy?"

" Yes?"

" The first promise is the most important, and when we get stronger if anyone tries to hurt you we'll tear them to pieces." Toshiko stated while forming a fist."

" We don't have anymore right now but if we think of more we'll tell you." Momoko added.

" Alright I'll do my best I promise. Now listen to me you two, if someone ever hurts you you tell me alright?"

" Yes, daddy."

" And remember, I'll always protect you and your mommy with my life and nothing will stop me from killing the person who dares lay a hand on my family got it? I will always come for you no matter where you are or how far I have to go I will find you and I will keep you safe."

" Yes, Otou-san."

" Now can you two promise me a few things?"

" Yes?"

" Promise me that if and when I do die if your mother is still alive you will keep her safe."

" We promise daddy."

" Good now promise me you'll watch out for each other when I'm not there and will protect each other when you are in your exams and on missions, and anywhere in between."

" We promise daddy."

" Good, and last but most certainly not least and this one is the most important, never ever forget that I love you no matter what you do or where you go I love you, very much indeed."

" We promise Otou-san!"

" Thank you, now let's go home your mother is probably wondering where we are about now. If we're lucky we'll catch her off guard and then tickle her until she begs for mercy." Toushiro joked trying to make his children feel better. They're faces lit up immediately, a sign that he had succeeded and the three shumpoed home to do the playful deed.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**" Have you something of importance to report? I believe I sent you back to Soul Society to intercept the _problem_, why then have you returned to Kodai Unmei? The deep voice asked his hands crossed in front of what was assumed to be his face given the fact that he almost always remained cloaked as he was now.

" As a matter of fact I do. The youngest of _them _has been detected near the mountains. There is quite a large number of caves that would be ideal for her to hide in. I have many of the guards searching for her and they won't comeback until they have something to report." the lighter voice responded.

" Very well, I can see that girl is becoming quite the nuisance. I can't wait till she becomes nothing more but a thing of the past. How did she escape?"

" The guards that were left here are examining her cell now. They have been ordered to inform us as soon as the escape route has been found, but it appears the others helped her escape knowing that she was the youngest present and therefore the only one capable of escaping and evading the guards in any way."

" I see...."

" One of the guards also reported upon seeing her that a sword was present and in her possession. If she does reach Soul Society the sword could prove helpful in order to frame her. And if we can destroy Hitsugaya in the process that is all the better."

" Indeed. Well done, return now and be on the lookout. She may be the youngest but none among them are stupid, she will most likely reach Soul Society, and when she does that is when you will make certian that she won't even get a glimpse of Hitsugaya."

" Yes. But on the off chance that we fail what then?"

" If the situation comes to that we'll deal with it then. For now let us watch the chess game unfold, only then will the pieces be put into play. Even if the worst does happen we will complete your envisioned plan, but if that fails we move on to mine."

" Yes, I understand. I shall return now and as always I will keep you well informed."

" Good, now go."

With that the figure left the room once again leaving the strange voice alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Soul Society:**

The next day Momoko and Toshiko had been invited by Kaizen and Shina to stay the night at the Kuchiki household. After asking their parents the two twins agreed and properly thanked their two friends, not to mention Byakuya as well for letting them stay.

This then gave Momo and Toushiro a whole day, after paperwork that is, to themselves. After they finished the paperwork the two met up with Ichigo and Rukia and headed to the fields for a picnic courtesy of the Kurosaki's this time as a thank you for the last.

The parents sat down and began to talk about the condition of their squads and how their kids were doing in school. Toushiro had been forced by his wife to accept the invitation to the picnic , when he really just wanted a little alone time with her, but being the fine trained and considerate gentlemen he was, he calmly agreed to go.

" I hear the Minoru brothers are really close to attaining shikai." Ichigo stated trying to start a new conversation.

" Really? How do you know that?" Momo asked.

" My kids told me. They know because the Minoru brothers have been bragging about it for the past month now. I swear the things my kids tell me they do to them and your kids makes me wanna murder those two brats!" Ichigo proclaimed, his fist clenched in anger. " Haven't your kids said anything to you?"

" No, they never really mention the Minoru's at home, not sense they said certain things about Toushiro and I that really upset them. Now they don't tell Toushiro anything because they don't want to hurt his feelings." Momo answered.

" It's a real shame those two had to reach shikai first. Now they'll brag to no end and put our kids down even more than usual. But I can't wait to see the look on Kumakichi's face when our kids reach shikai!" Ichigo added.

" I completely agree." Momo commented.

" As do I" Toushiro added. With that the parents stood up and packed their things then all four headed for home. And finally Toushiro and Momo could have their quality time together. Hey, while the kids are away, the parents will play.

* * *

**Soul Society Forest:**

" We have to reach our shikai too! If we don't Otou-san will never be proud of us and we'll be useless just like mister Minoru says!"

" I know, lets try connecting with them again maybe then we'll learn their names!"

" Okay, lets do it again!"

The kids had been out in the forest for eight hours trying constantly to learn their zanpakto's names. Their backyard pretty much was the forest and so it was pretty easy to find a quiet spot to train. Of course given their young age their parents had set limits to exactly how far in the forest the children may go and as always the twins heeded their parents words.

Soon the kids gave up trying for the day and began coming up with new strategies in order to achieve shikai. The Minoru brothers had been bragging all month to the twins that they had reached shikai and were therefore now the top students in class. This upset the two especially when mister Minoru had pulled them aside and told them that they were a huge disgrace and would probably be the last to reach shikai.

The next exam was in two weeks and the twins had heard that Kaizen and Shina were also close to reaching their shikai. Being happy for their two friends, the twins were also discouraged considering now what mister Minoru had told them a week ago was now true. The next exam was a big one, it was a team battle in which the students were supposed to release and use their shikai along with their comrade and fight the other team.

Momoko and Toshiko were always placed in the same team because they were siblings and because of how well they worked together. But if they couldn't even reach their shikai yet there was no way they could win against a team that had theirs! Even so the twins refused to give up and were absolutely determined to make Toushiro proud.

" _We can do this! We have to!"_

* * *

**In the mountains:**

" Search over there! That little brat couldn't have gotten all that far!"

" Lets move on to the next area!"

Many large and ugly human like creatures moved along the mountains ridges searching for the escaped prisoner. Once they were out of sight a medium-sized figure removed itself from the shadows and continued on it's way.

" _Soul Society is about fourteen days away from here, I've almost made it. I've almost found __him."_

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! Sorry once again for it being so late I tried to do a good job! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I hope it was worth the wait! The next one will be a lot faster trust me! Thanks for reading and please review! Thanks! Next chapter should be called: The Exam. Thanks again!**

**Kazeek**

**PS. Long live Hitsuhina!!!!!! ^^**


	4. The Exam

**A/N: Hello people! Well here it is, the next chapter of Always With You. I hope you all enjoy this and thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story! Also for those of you who think the kids need to be a little less emotional, don't worry they'll raise to the challenge soon enough, just feel sorry for the poor saps who decide to tick them off first! Just a small warning this chapter may be a little short but this is not a major battle so I'm pretty sure you won't kill me! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me and please review! Thanks!**

**PS. Thoughts and whispers are italicized and I don't own BLEACH.**

* * *

" Sometimes what motivates a person can be the difference between failure and success."~ Kazeek

* * *

" Alright kids today's the big day! You all are going to demonstrate your fighting skills to all of the thirteen court guards as usual but this time the Soutaicho will be looking for something in particular not just at the use of your shikai, so remember your training and do your best!" Kira instructed to the kids kindly. " Any questions?"

" No Kira-sensei!"

" Good because shinigami never back down from anything! Remember that! And we live for fighting and getting strong and....."

" Um Renji..."

" What Izuru?! I'm in the middle of my pep talk here!"

" Yeah well two things, one your scaring the students, and two fighting is what you and Zaraki-Taicho live for, maybe the kids have other reasons to want to be shinigami."

" Yeah, yeah whatever, you guys just get out there and show them your power! Don't disappoint me now!" Renji proclaimed his fist high in the air.

" Yes Abarai-sensei!"

" Okay lets move out! The Taicho are waiting and don't forget your manners, remember you will be in the presence of great and powerful shinigami!" Kira warned.

" Yes sir!"

That being said the two teachers and the six students grabbed their things and headed for the first division. " Guess what you idiots? We were the first ones to reach our shikai! You all are going to bow before our power and you're never gonna live it down either!" Leiko bragged smirking confidently.

" Yeah, our shikai are so awesome after we whoop you you are going to have to be our servants and your stupid parents too!" Jiro added.

" HA! Like we would lose to you! Our shikai are so awesome you won't even be able to look at us without feeling shame! And besides, you're just gonna get beaten twice because you have to verse Shina and me and then you have to fight Momoko and Toshiko too!" Kaizen snapped back in annoyance.

" Yeah well it will be easy to beat them! Momoko's a girl and Toshiko's a girls name so that means he's just a big sissy! They'll be easy to take down, we won't even break a sweat!" the Minoru brothers snapped back, raising their fists in anger.

" That's enough out of you two! What are you thinking?! If you show this kind of attitude in front of the Soutaicho you could be disqualified! Is that what you want?!" Kira asked angrily.

" No."

" That's what I thought. Now you two, apologize to Toshiko and Momoko."

" No! We won't! Everything we said is true so why do we have to apologize?!!" the two snapped back.

" Fine you brats we'll deal with you two later! And your father will be notified of your fowl behavior."

" So what?! It's not like he'll punish us! He thinks you guys are awful teachers anyway!"

" That's it! I had it with you!" Renji yelled. " As soon as we finish talking to the Soutaicho you two are going to get it! And you will not have the privilege of going to the festival in the living world the next day!"

With that they arrived at the first division training grounds. It had been modified so it could transform into a battle stadium if needed. It contained only enough seats for the Taicho's, fukutaicho's, and the nobles that were invited to certain events or in case they were forming an alliance or treaty of some sort. Even so, the stadium could be modified again to sit just about the whole Soul Society if ever needed. This is where all the exams took place now.

Of course each exam was a big deal but the shikai exam was one of the biggest of all. In this exam the kids had a chance to prove their worth to their parents and make them proud, in this exam they got to show everyone that they were going to become great shinigami's and do their best to do so. Being under the ever watchful eyes of everyone in the stadium especially the Soutaicho himself was nerve-racking and would cause anyone to be even just a little nervous, but for those who did not know him well but knew of his power and status were almost always terrified. Such was the case of the children, even the arrogant Minoru brothers were shaking slightly upon entering the room.

Once inside the students were gently greeted by Yamamoto who told them to sit down and listen to the rules for the battles.

" Alright, listen carefully young ones. If you possess your shikai you may not attack outside the set perimeter nor are you allowed to continue fighting if one of your superiors should intervene. Also, remember this is not a death match, you are not allowed to treat it as such. Once your opponents are obviously defeated you will cease your attacks and await further instruction, do you understand?" Yamamoto asked.

" Yes, Yamamoto-Soutaicho!"

" Good, then let the matches begin and as you all know the Minoru brothers will be fighting two battles today and are therefore allowed an extra respite. Now let us begin, the first match will be Kaizen and Shina Kurosaki versus Leiko and Jiro Minoru." with that Yamamoto took his seat.

" _Alright! Shina and I get to whoop the Minoru brothers first! We'll teach them not to mess with our friends!" _Kaizen thought while he and his sister along with the Minoru brothers stepped out onto what everyone considered " The Battlefield".

" Begin and fight well!" Yamamoto boomed once again. With that the battle began.

" Alright you pathetic wastes of power, prepare to die!!!"

" You wish! Come on give us your best shot, we'll still beat you!" Shina snapped back.

" We'll see about that.......**Appear, TENSHI!!!! **( Angel). Leiko yelled moving his zanpakto behind him.

The command was given and before everyones eyes was a green skinned elf-like angel with light green wings. His robes were brown and his wings were light green while his skin and eyes were dark green. He was also holding a spear made of emerald that was several layers thick.

The crowd clapped and cheered offering their praises to the very first fighter to release their shikai. " That's my eldest son! Way to go Leiko, destroy those two wimps they're nothing to you!" Kumakichi cheered aloud.

" Now brother it's your turn! Do it!"

" **Shimmer.....Tasogare!!!!!" **( Twilight). Jiro chimed releasing his zanpakto as well.

At his command Jiro's zanpakto appeared. A huge bat of many different shades of purple and blue appeared before the crowd. When it flapped it's wings and landed on the ground dust covered the room. It's feet held enormous claws and the tips of it's wings were embroidered in spikes. Once again the crowd cheered with the two brothers father being the loudest of all.

" What do you think of us now suckers?! Want to give up yet?" Leiko asked arrogantly, thus living up to his names meaning.

" Ha! You wish! Let's go......**Mangetsu!!!" **( Full moon). In Kaizen's hand instantly appeared what looked like a double-bladed or two Zangetsu's stuck together. The sword had red cloth wrapped around it instead of his father's white cloth and it looked more like a regular zanpakto than Zangetsu did and a chain also dangled down from the bottom of the sword. After the applause was given Kaizen gave his sister the go-ahead.

" Grace us with your presence.......**Natsumegami!!!" **( Summer goddess). For the last time in the current match the audience cheered as the final zanpakto appeared. Shina was now holding a long sword of pure red with a strand of red ribbon attached to it's hilt that flowed gracefully behind her as she took her battle stance. The battle had begun.

" Now Tenshi! **Emerald barricade!!"** Leiko yelled pointing his sword at the Kurosaki children.

" Yes!" with that Tenshi slammed his spear to the ground and instantly upon contact the ground around turned into solid emerald and headed straight for Kaizen and Shina. The two Minoru brothers had climbed aboard their zanpakto's and were now hovering in the air getting a birds-eye-view of their struggling opponents.

Shina and Kaizen were just barely able to escape the attack by scaling the walls at the last minute. Meanwhile, along with cheering their two friends on, the Hitsugaya children were watching their soon-to-be opponents moves intently.

" Come on you two! Don't let them push you around like that! We know you can do it!" Ichigo yelled from his seat. " Show them your resolve!"

" That's right don't let them push you around!" Rukia chimed.

" And don't forget to focus!" Byakuya added. Ever since Kaizen and Shina were accepted into the academy Byakuya had become an active participant at their exams.

Leaping down from the walls onto the now emerald covered floor, Shina and Kaizen immediately lept into action. Taking up their zanpakto's they hastily rushed toward their opponents who had once again landed on the ground.

" _This is their greatest flaw," _Yamamoto whispered to his fukutaicho who was jugging along with him. _" They lack patience and rush into battle without thinking beforehand. Their unison in combat is also off, one always follows what the other does without actually planning their actions first. It's like the phrase that says " The left hand has no idea what the right hand is doing."_

The fukutaicho automatically made a note of what his captain said and returned to watching the battle once again. Both individuals had a feeling that this battle was going to end soon, **very soon.**

" Yahhhhh! Take this!" Kaizen yelled swinging Mangetsu full force at Tenshi who then blocked it instantly and counter attacked by throwing Kaizen straight into the wall behind. Not long after his sister followed having been knocked back by Tasogare and it's large wings.

The match had already been won but seeing their opponents trapped under the fallen wall rock it was just too good an opportunity to pass up, and the two Minoru brothers were not known to show mercy.

" Now brother lets end these pathetic losers!"

" Right! Tasogare, cover these wimps with your **poison gas spray!!"**

The bat replied by screeching and then released a large cloud of purple gas that headed straight for the unprepared victims. Just before the worst result could happen the bell sounded and the barrier was lifted. The gas disappeared and the Kurosaki children were taken off the battlefield, put on stretchers, and taken to Unohana for treatment before the small amount of poison that had reached them could have been fatal. Kaizen and Shina had lost.

* * *

**~Always With You~**

* * *

" The winners are Leiko and Jiro Minoru!" Hanatarou shouted to the audience who then shouted and clapped in approval. It may have been a little dirty but none the less the two bratty brothers had won the match.

" That's not fair! I want a rematch!" Ichigo yelled angrily. " They were completely defenseless but those two brats attacked them anyway! Why I ought to.......!"

" Calm down Kurosaki! I understand why you're upset but murdering those kids is no way to go about setting an example for your kids!" Toushiro warned firmly. " Besides, the Minoru brothers must progress onto the next exam for the Soutaicho to be fully satisfied."

" Yeah, you're right." Ichigo replied calming himself. " Rukia and I will join Byakuya at the fourth after Momoko and Toshiko have finished they match. Besides, Shina and Kaizen would never forgive me if I didn't tell them who won the second round. Do your best you two!"

" We will Kurosaki-Taicho."

" Good, now go out there and show those two brats what you're made of!"

" Don't forget to fight fairly and to think before you act." Momo said sweetly hugging her kids.

" We won't we promise."

After getting a look of approval from their father and getting up from their seats along with their parents, Toshiko and Momoko stepped onto the battlefield. Their parents standing by the barrier watching them closely, especially their father.

As the twins hesitantly stepped out onto the battlefield the crowd cheered like never before. Many people had waited anxiously for the day that they might witness the Hitsugaya children's shikai's, even Yamamoto leaned forward in anticipation.

" The next match is between Jiro and Leiko Minoru versus Toshiko and Momoko Hitsugaya!" Hanatarou shouted to the crowd who replied by clapping like crazy.

"You ready to lose like your friends?! Cause that's what's gonna happen!" Jiro yelled, his brother in full support of his statement. " Shimmer......**Tasogare!"**

" **Appear.......Tenshi!!!!"**

Obeying their masters the zanpakto's appeared once again. After that they eyed the twins carefully, even though they dare not tell their own masters, Tenshi and Tasogare were envious of the zanpakto's that were fortunate to have the twins as their masters. The two zanpakto's gathered this just by getting a glimpse of their eyes.

The battle begun with the four contestants shumpoeing around the room, the Minoru's hastily attacking every chance they got while Momoko and Toshiko seemed to be in perfect unison with each other without the use of hints or gestures.

" Hurry up and die already!" Leiko screamed slamming his sword to the ground. " Tenshi use emerald barricade now! That will finish them!"

" Yes!" Tenshi did as he was told but just before the staff hit the ground Tenshi's arm stopped in mid air.

" What are you doing?! Kill them!"

Turning his head toward the twins, Tenshi then saw Momoko in her stance and transferring energy to the circle surrounding his feet.

" Bakudou One: Sai!" Momoko proclaimed, the crowd cheering wildly as she did so. Now the twins didn't care about the attention or applause they were getting all they cared about was their parents approval, their father's a little more so. At the moment nothing else mattered, only the task that was before them, winning the battle.

Momoko and her brother backed away, Momoko still holding the kidou in place. Getting into a stance no one had seen before, everyone watched carefully. **" Formation Number Eighteen!"** they shouted together.

" What is that?! I've never seen that technique before!" Leiko said glaring.

" Of course you haven't, no one has. What do you think we do in our spare time? We create formations using unique forms that only it's creators know! The only way someone could copy is if they were a Taicho or if we taught them how. Now, this is for Shina and Kaizen!" Toshiko proclaimed. " Lets go Sister!"

" Right!"

The twins took off so fast the two Minoru brothers didn't even have time to react. The twins were already behind them and had smacked them straight into the wall. While the two brats were getting back up Momoko and Toshiko had been whispering strategies to each other.

" _Did you see that brother?"_

" _Yeah, their zanpakto's can't keep up with us. They probably didn't practice shumpo at all, which gives us the advantage."_

" _Yeah but we still only got a peek of their zanpakto's so we need to be careful and think before we strike like mommy said._

" _Right, also since we don't have our zanpakto's yet we have to be very cautious, I don't think Leiko and Jiro will play fair later. If they use that emerald thing again and that poison we can use formation number eleven and take them down, besides Otou-San's watching we can't lose now!_

" _Alright, lets go!"_

" Your gonna pay for that!!! nobody messes with us!" the Minoru's yelled getting up. There was along pause while the Minoru brothers seemed to be thinking of a way to counter their opponents. Little did they know that their evil decision would cause them far more trouble then the plan and thought was worth.

" _We'll show them! On the left side the barrier surrounding us is weaker, if we aim and for that spot right over there we'll have a clear shot at him! We'll teach them not to mess with us......we're gonna kill their father!"_

That thought in mind the two used the rest of their reitsu to shumpo as fast as they could around Momoko and Toshiko and headed straight for Toushiro. Tenshi's staff was out ready to strike and before anyone knew what they were up to the barrier was run through with Tenshi's emerald staff.

" **DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

**A/N: There you go! It was going to be longer but I decided to leave a cliffhanger to keep you all interested! Even so I shall try to update ASAP! Anyway, thanks a lot for sticking with me, sorry for the wait you can blame school, and please inspire me to continue with a review! Thanks! Next Chapter should be called: Of Memories Returning. Thanks again!**

**Kazeek**

**PS. Long live Hitsuhina!!!!**


	5. Of Memories Returning

**A/N: Hello my oh so loyal fans of awesomeness! How is life? Well I hope you are all doing great and thanks so much for your support, I hope I don't lose any of you as fans of my stories! Please stay with me! Anyway, back to business, chapter five! Now this is important, for all those who watch Naruto I know a certain thing in here is going to sound a LOT like it but please do not start saying stuff like " Oh you got that from Naruto didn't you?" and stuff like that for me please? A certain friend of mine does that a lot and it gets old fast! Also, as the title suggests there are memory fragments in here that will not be completed thus the big space in the sentence or whatever the case may be. Also, the bold italics in the dream are Toushiro speaking. Okay forgive me for the super long author's note, please remember to read the bottom one, please review, and here we go......**

**PS. Thoughts and whispers are italicized and I don't own Bleach I just own my OC characters and zanpakto's. Thanks!**

* * *

" The desire to protect someone you love is like a fire, all they have to do is light the match." ~ Kazeek

* * *

" **DADDY!!!!!!"**

Their screams echoed across the room along with the sound of the cracking barrier. Everyone instantly turned their attention to a horrified Hinamori Momo and a wincing Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tenshi's staff had gone through the barrier just enough to cause a large cut and many droplets of blood to fall from the arm Toushiro had used to guard himself considering he too had no idea the two Minoru brothers would pull something so dirty and offensive.

A long silence engulfed the room as the horrified twins starred at the bleeding arm of their father. Tenshi then pulled back and set himself at his master's side once again. " Tenshi! I told you to kill him not scratch him!" Leiko yelled not noticing the extremely awkward silence that was currently taking place.

At that moment the twins hearts became full of rage and strategy was no longer a word in their vocabulary. No, at that moment only one word was present in their minds, a word that is constantly shrouded in regret, a word most people say should never be taken lightly, and most certainly a word that should never be spoken so harshly from two seven-year old mouths.

**Kill.**

The audience began to stare in awe as two different colors of reitsu began to emanate from the twins, green and yellow. The green surrounded Toshiko and the yellow his sister, their eyes began to glow and in the harshest voices they could muster from their shock they said one sentence that instantly made everyone realize the seriousness of what the Minoru brothers had done.

" **We are going to kill you!!!!"**

As soon as those words had been spoken the shikai's everyone had been waiting for were summoned but this time, there was no time for applause.

" **Rush across the sunlit heavens......Kazemaru!!!!!" **( Wind).

" **Break......Yondaime!!!!!" **( Fourth).

Instantly their zanpakto's came to aid of their masters and a brilliant dragon of wind and eyes of lime green appeared beside Toshiko. The dragon looked almost exactly like Hyourinmaru and It's long roar sent what felt like a hurricane around the room only Toshiko and his sister who were focused on their opponents seemed to be unaffected.

Also beside his sister, a decently tall man with golden hair appeared protectively beside her, a double-sided kunai in his hand. His eyes were bright yellow and his face was covered in white bandages as if he had been injured but it was merely there to hide his face seeing as his forehead all the way down to his nose was visible. He wore a white cloak with a purple outline that had a hood in the back and was also perfect for hiding numerous weapons of unknown size, and he wore golden gloves on his hands.

" W-what is this?! H-how can you guys have such strong zanpakto's already?!" Leiko yelled through the wind. " What's the source of your power?!"

He received no reply as the twins readied their attack. Their reitsu was no where near lieutenant or captain it only looked like it to the Minoru brothers because perpetually all of it was being directed completely at them. The twins hardened their glares and jumped into action, now unfortunately the barrier strength had doubled enough to give even a few lieutenants a hard time breaking it, it was no hard feat for a Taicho but it could slow them down just enough so that if they needed to intervene they might get there too late.

" **Kazemaru! Destroy them!!!!"**

" **Yondaime! Crush them!!!!!"**

" As you wish young master." the dragon answered.

" And you as well, my young mistress!" Yondaime replied.

The two zanpakto's immediately took action. Taking up his kunai, Yondaime instantly appeared behind a shocked Tenshi and a horrified Leiko. While Kazemaru took Tasogare by surprise and threw him along with his master Jiro straight into the wall.

Leaping up from the ground the Minoru's began their counter attack. The two jumped into the air on top of their zanpakto's and initiated the attack that brought the downfall of their previous opponents and the attack they thought would end their current struggle, but oh boy were they wrong, so very, very wrong.

" Tenshi, use emerald barricade now!" Leiko screamed pointing downward at the outraged twins. " Brother, hurry up with your attack too! Lets finish these fools!"

" Right! Tasogare, use your poison gas spray right now!

Just as the two zanpakto's were about to reply their attacks were instantly stopped. Yondaime had appeared behind Tenshi, his kunai at his neck and Kazemaru had pinned Tasogare to the ground face down. With it's remaining strength Tasogare used poison gas spray one last time in a final effort to win, Leiko and Jiro smirking in victory all the while believing falsely that they had just won. That is until the twins proved them **dead wrong.**

" **YOU IDIOTS, IT'S USELESS!!!!!!!!!!" **they twins shouted together.

As if on cue Kazemaru roared creating a strong wind that immediately dissipated Tasogare's poison gas spray, while Yondaime slashed Tenshi's staff in two. The two arrogant brothers looked at Momoko and Toshiko waiting for an explanation.

" You pathetic idiots!!!" the twins snapped harshly. " Did you really think you could harm us when are zanpakto's are the exact contradictions of yours?!!!"

" B-but how did you beat us? W-we were wining! How did you wastes of air beat us?!!!" the Minoru's yelled back, their shikai's disappearing as they did so along with Kazemaru and Yondaime.

" Baka! Yondaime is incredibly fast and as such your Tenshi can't keep up with him! Even if Tenshi can fly Yondaime's speed can match that any day! Also Yondaime is skilled with many weapons where Tenshi only know how to wield two at best!" Momoko yelled harshly.

" And Kazemaru is wind based! So Tasogare's poison gas is useless against him, besides Kazemaru can also disrupt his and Tenshi's flight, my dragon is the wind!!!!!! just as our father's is the weather, water, and ice!" Toshiko seethed bitterly as he and his sister approached the Minoru's, their swords ready to make the final blow.

Just like when their shikai's appeared there was absolutely no mercy in the twins eyes, that single word was all they knew and their faces showed nothing but their passion to do so. Everyone began to panic as the twins raised their swords above the cowering Minoru's heads, everyone outside the barrier including Momo begging them to stop and come back to their senses.

" Somebody stop them! Those are my boys they're trying to kill!" Kumakichi yelled. " All they did was scratch Hitsugaya, they should have to die for it!!!"

" Shut your trap Kumakichi! We know we have a problem here but it's not like your kids showed mercy to mine either! Your kids attacked Toushiro and you knew full well how they would react but you cheered your sons on anyway! Now be quiet because you have no one to blame but yourself!"

" Ichigo stop wasting time yelling at him!" Rukia snapped. " No one has broken through the barrier yet and Toushiro is loosing blood fast! He needs to go to the fourth now!"

" Right, but what is Momo doing?"

" What do you mean what is Momo doing?! She's trying to break through the barrier while trying to keep her poor husband conscious!"

" Crap were not gonna make it! Why can't Yamamoto do something?! He is the Soutaicho right? Why is he just sitting there?!"

" He can't go in there, you know that! His reitsu is too big! The kids would be crushed!"

" **Crap!"**

" Are you ready to die?" the twins asked. " Because of you two our father might die how can he be proud of us then?!!! It's all your fault!"

" W-w-We're sorry!!! We're sorry!"

" Sorry isn't good enough you jerks!! Now die!!!!!!!"

Just before they moved to swing their swords down the twins felt two soft, warm, firm hands on their heads. Coming back to their senses, the twins starred at their father who had somehow broken through the barrier and shumpoed toward them and stopped their attacks. Blood began dripping down the sides of their faces from Toushiro's arms and tears began to fill the twins eyes as they realized he had blocked their attack with his other arm.

" That's enough you two, I'm alright." Toushiro said gently. " This isn't how my children should act, and they aren't worth getting in trouble for are they?"

The twins wrapped their arms around Toushiro and sobbed, ashamed of their actions and behavior and yet amazed that their father was not scolding them. Even though they are a little overprotective of their daddy, this time they were truly and honestly scared. Even though they were sorry for their behavior they were not sorry about hurting the Minoru's, they are seven years old and in their eyes they almost lost their father! You can't blame them for going nuts can you?

" Besides......" Toushiro breathed while getting up, his children cradled in his bleeding arms gently. " I'm already proud of you."

Unknown to Toushiro, the twins kept his words deep in their hearts. Every lesson, every motto, and every compliment he ever gave them they treasured, some more than others. What he just said was definitely in the top ten and they knew in their hearts that he loved them even if they were told otherwise. On this day for the very first time, Toshiko and Momoko had taken their first step to making their father proud, but most importantly because of his words, the twins had finally taken their first step to **growing up.**

* * *

**~ Always With You~**

* * *

**One week later:**

" Otou-san, are your arms better now? They don't hurt anymore at all?" the twins asked gazing at their father's arms in partial worry.

" They are only a little sore, but I won't be doing any major lifting for a while that's for sure." Toushiro answered looking at his bandaged arms.

" You are most certainly not doing any lifting what so ever! You almost gave me a heart attack from all the blood you lost! When we reach the vacation house you Shiro-chan are going straight upstairs where I am going to re-bandage your arms asap!" Momo semi-scolded. " Alright Shiro-chan?"

" Yes, Bed-wetter." Toushiro answered playfully, the twins giggling to themselves while watching their parents.

" What did you just call me?" Mom asked, her eyebrow raised playfully as well.

" I said, yes Bed-wetter." Toushiro repeated inching closer to Momo all the while.

" You know I don't do that anymore, Shiro-chan."

" And you know I hate it when you call me Shiro-chan."

That being said the twins quietly left the room. They knew where this was going, whenever the nick names came into play it always led to something the kids didn't quite understand yet: **Kissing.**

" Then I guess you'll have to suffer because you will always be my Shiro-chan."

" And you'll always be my Bed-wetter Momo, so I guess we'll both have to live now won't we?"

" I guess we will. I love you Toushiro." Momo said sweetly stroking his face.

" And I love you Momo, don't you ever forget it."

" That's impossible Shiro-chan."

" Good." Toushiro answered before kissing her. " Now we better go, Kurosaki and his family are waiting for us you know. We'll be late otherwise."

" Fine but I'll get you later Toushiro." Momo joked.

" I've already been caught, but you are mine later today."

" Not if I get you first."

Chuckling the two parents got up and left their bedroom and headed towards the door along with their kids, their stuff packed in neat little suitcases. The Hitsugaya and Kurosaki family had won the privilege of going to the living word for a five day vacation. The Hitsugaya's would stay in their vacation house while the Kurosaki's would go and visit Ichigo's father also known as " Grandpa Isshin" who Kaizen and Shina loved but not nearly as much as they loved Byakuya, much to most of the Soul Society's surprise.

Considering the fact that the Minoru brothers had cheated, Momoko and Toshiko had won the match by forfeit, not that they would have lost anyway. As punishment for their behavior the Minoru's were not allowed to go and they had to clean the academy bathrooms for one week.

" So Toushiro, how are your arms feeling?" Ichigo asked while they shumpoed along. Soon and much to his surprise he was pulled over to the side by Toshiko and Momoko, who were riding on their father's back, and they began to whisper something in his ear.

" _Excuse us Kurosaki-Taicho, but it's **Hitsugaya-Taicho** to you. Otou-san doesn't like being called by his first name except by Okaa-san, remember?"_

" Oh right, sorry." Ichigo replied, with that he went back to his spot, a small smirk upon his face.

" _Sheesh, they really are protective of Toushiro- I mean Hitsugaya-Taicho. It's pretty obvious they love him a lot, it's actually no mystery like most people think it is though. He tries to hide it but on the inside he's one of the most loving people I know, the way he treats Momo and the way he plays with his kids proves that. Try as you might Toushiro, as long as you have your family you're not fooling anyone. Except for Rangiku of course, I am your best friend, and therefore even if it is only a little, you can act like the great father you are around me."_

Ichigo came out of his thoughts just as the eight of them reached his house. After saying hello to Ichigo family, including Karin who Momo kept a very strict eye on considering she was always so happy to see Toushiro, the Hitsugaya family went on their way.

Finally arriving at the grove of trees, Toushiro stopped on top of them at the request of his children who then gently descended from his back. For but a moment they gazed at their vacation house that was only a few feet away form where they were standing.

" Can we shumpo the rest of the way daddy? We really want to show you and mommy how fast we've gotten." Momoko asked sweetly. " Please?"

" Okay, but be careful when you jump from the trees. I don't want any broken bones now." Toushiro warned.

" Yes father."

" Right then, on your mark, get set, go!"

At their father's signal the kids sped off. It was obvious they had been practicing considering they were much faster then before. Once the kids had reached the house Toushiro picked Momo up bridal style and instantly shumpoed to the door, all the kids could do was stare.

" Your so fast Otou-san!" the twins stated after finally breaking their trance of amazement.

" And you'll be just as fast when you get older." Toushiro answered setting Momo down and opening the door and letting his family in. " Now I believe two young shinigami's need a nap."

" But Otou-san, we're not sleepy."

" Not yet but if you want to stay at the festival until nightfall you need to sleep now so you'll stay awake, it will only be for an hour or two I promise."

" Okay, but you promised." the twins reminded yawning.

" And I will keep it, now up to bed."

" See you soon you two." Momo said kissing her kids on the forehead.

" See you soon." with that the twins shut their door and went to bed leaving their parents alone in the living room. They sat on the couch Momo's head resting on Toushiro's shoulder and his hand running through her hair gently.

" I saw the way you were looking at Kurosaki's sister, does she really bother you that much? You may be able to hide your thoughts from her and the Kurosaki family but you have never been good at hiding your emotions in front of me. What's the matter Momo?"

" Nothings wrong Toushiro. I'm fine."

" You're lying."

" How do you know?" Momo questioned, her eyebrow raised.

" You didn't call me Shiro-chan."

" So you automatically assume somethings wrong when I don't you Shiro-chan?"

" No, I think somethings wrong when you don't call me Shiro-chan when we are alone together on vacation." Toushiro stated in a matter-of-fact like tone.

" So you think somethings wrong when I don't call you Shiro-chan during our time on vacation is that it?"

" Yes, yes it is."

" And you honestly think I'm disturbed because of Karin?"

" Yes, yes I do."

" _Blast him he's good!!!"_ Momo thought to herself before replying. " Curse you and your keen eye for details Hitsugaya Toushiro."

" See? There you go again, what's wrong Momo?"

" I just......I just don't like her. The way she looks at you, the way she talks to you, the way she acts when she's around you, it's like she one of those crazy fangirls who won't give you a moments peace! It's so infuriating!"

" You're jealous of her aren't you?"

" No."

Toushiro looked at her questioningly, his eyebrow raised in amusement and one of his anger melting smirks on his face. Momo just couldn't resist, her anger crumbled and she answered him honestly.

" Yes, I'm jealous. Are you happy now?"

" Yes, yes I am."

" Stop that! You sound like one of those living world soap opera things that Rangiku loves so much!" Momo scolded playfully while giggling.

" There's my Momo." Toushiro answered sweetly. " And she's exactly how she should be."

" Shiro-chan......" Momo smiled, he always knew how to cheer her up and that exactly how she wanted it to stay.

"I love you Momo."

" And I love you, Shiro-chan."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

" You have news I presume?" the dark voice questioned, his hands in front of his hidden face.

" Yes." the lighter male voice responded. " And quite an abundance of it."

" Begin, start with the children."

" The girl has what looks like some sort of ninja of light named Yondaime, and the boy has a dragon like his father which he calls Kazemaru but this dragon is of wind and not water."

" I see....."

" Their friends seems to have swords similar to their parents, the boy having what looks to be a double-sided Zangetsu called Mangetsu and the girl a red version of her mothers sword named Natsumegami."

" What of their opponents?"

" One of the boys has an elf like creature of green and the other a bat of many different shades of blue and purple. The bat is named Tasogare and the elf Tenshi."

" Very well, now what about the_ problem_?"

" The guards are searching but the prisoner has not yet been captured. But they will not return until they have at least one thing to report."

" Very well."

" They are also giving us trouble in their cells, they are regaining strength and I fear that soon they will try to escape. What course of action do you wish to take?"

" Double the guard on those cells. It is bad enough that the youngest is lose, we need not more hindrances."

" Yes, as you wish."

" Now return to the Soul Society, but keep a close watch on Hitsugaya, he is the one we must be cautious of. It seems he has gone to the living world for a short reprieve, follow them and keep watch."

" Yes." and so the figure vanished leaving the mysterious man alone in thought once again.

* * *

**The Living World:**

After waking the kids and taking them along with the Kurosaki's to the festival, the Hitsugaya's continued their day of fun until nightfall as promised by Toushiro, all of them unaware of the ever watchful eyes of the enemy.

Soon the vacation was almost over and tomorrow was the day of their return. The family had been sitting in their living room watching a living world live action show called " Time Between Dog and Wolf". It was growing late and the kids began to yawn, it had been a big day for them all, parents included.

" Good night, my children."

" Good night Otou-san! Good night Okaa-san!"

" Good night you two, go straight to sleep alright? We have to go back home tomorrow after all and you wouldn't want to be too tired to play with your friends would you?" Momo asked kindly.

" No, we'll go to sleep."

" Good. We love you."

" We love you too." with that the door to the twins room was shut and the parents headed to their own. Climbing into their bed the two parents bid each other good night, kissed, and went to sleep. Momo was protectively cradled in her husbands arms, her hands in his own. Giving into sleep and comfort, Toushiro's eyes began to close and visions emerged from his mind.

* * *

**Toushiro's Dream:**

_Worthless......._

_That's all you are......._

_Worthless........._

_Do you hear me?!!!! Huh?!!_

_You're worthless. Pathetic. A literal waste of air._

_No, your worse than that, in fact that's way to nice......._

_You disgusting little brat......._

_I can't even begin to describe how pathetic and meaningless your life is._

_You sicken me, and everyone thinks your a prodigy? What a laugh!_

_Someone as cowardly, weak, and freakish as you has no right to have such a title!!_

_You don't deserve to even live._

_I can't even begin to list all the horrid, putrid, disgusting things you are, but just so you get the idea I will list a few._

_Worthless._

_Disgusting._

_Shameful._

_Weak._

_Pathetic._

_Cowardly._

_Worthless, that is all you are......_

_And that's all you ever will be._

"_Hey!________ come here, I want to show you something!"_

" _**What?"**_

" _Look______isn't it cool?"_

" _**Yeah, sure is. You've always liked stuff like this haven't you_______?**_

" _Yep! Come on______lets go back!"_

" _Hey wait for me you guys!_

" _Look______it's____!_

" _**What took you so long anyway?"**_

" _Sorry! Sorry! Sheesh......"_

" _**At any rate lets go! We have training to do!"**_

" _Right!"_

With that the three blurry figures disappeared before Toushiro's eyes. The only things he had gathered was one of the figures was himself another was a small girl, and the one that showed up late was a young boy. He could she their faces but he assumed the young girl to be Momo but the one he could figure out was the boy.

As the scene faded away the horrible voicer from earlier entered in again, yelling at him, saying hurtful things like before, and from the very, very, short glimpse he got, the figure was glaring at him. The question was......why?

_You putrid child, get out of my sight!!_

_You are not worthy to be gazed upon!_

_**Why?**_

_Don't look at me like that! You are a monster! You don't deserve to look at the dirt you walk on!!_

_**Why? Why is that?**_

_Be gone!!!!_

_**I don't understand.....why?**_

_Oh you stupid brat! If I had my way I kill you right now! The one thing you could do is have your dead body be excellent garden mulch and bait to catch the animals that destroy our food!!_

_**You, you would really kill me?**_

_Now get out of here before you end up become a scarecrow!_

Even though he couldn't see the figure of the man clearly Toushiro could tell by his voice that the man was dead serious. If he lingered there he would be killed, but his feet would not move and the last thing he felt was a blade through his body, water, and then........nothing.

End Dream.

* * *

" Shiro-chan! Wake up Shiro-chan! Please!"

Toushiro's eyes flew open and a loud gasp escaped his mouth, Momo was hovering above him, her eyes full of tears and worry. Sitting up, Toushiro could feel what seemed like mountains of sweat dripping off his body, his hands were shaking and for the few minutes he could breathe properly.

" Shiro-chan! Are you alright Shiro-chan?! What's the matter?! Say something!" Momo said worriedly.

" M-Momo......."

" What's the matter Shiro-chan?! You're covered in sweat!"

" I'm fine Momo, it's nothing."

" You're not fine! You were mumbling in your sleep and you kept gasping for air like you couldn't breathe, your all sweaty, somethings wrong!"

Toushiro knew he couldn't win so he just gave Momo a tired smile and kissed her softly. Without arguing he slowly laid his head back down and laid her head on his chest. He knew she wouldn't let him sleep without being able to hear and or feel him breathing, it just made her worry otherwise and jugging by his current appearance she had good reason to worry.

" I'm fine Momo, it was just a nightmare." Toushiro said gazing tiredly at his worried wife. " I'm fine, I promise."

" Even so Shiro-chan, I'm worried about you......" Momo replied stroking his face gently.

" I know you are. I'm sorry. Now go back to sleep, I'll be fine. If I do it again we'll go straight to the fourth division alright?" he reasoned kissing her softly.

Reluctantly agreeing Momo laid back down and closed her eyes monitoring her husband's heartbeat and reitsu all the while. Closing his eyes as well, this time resigning to a peaceful sleep, Toushiro drifted once again into slumber. This was a day he most certainly would never forget and tomorrow he would fill Momo in on the details, but not now, now he was going to sleep. As darkness consumed him he thought of what he would call this day, the day......of memories returning.

* * *

**A/N: Finally all done! Well how did you like it? I worked really hard so please be nice. I actually had some fun writting Momo and Toushiro's little play argument hehe! Did you happen to enjoy that? I hope so. Anyway about the zanpakto's, I know Yondaime is from Naruto and no this is not a crossover! He looks different the only stated similarities are kunai and golden hair and any others I missed! So just trust me he is not the same! And if you need help imaging his bandages think Zabuza if you must. So please don't start with Naruto stuff like I mentioned earlier, like I said my friend does that enough. Well anyway, I have lots of good and awesome story ideas for the summer so look forward to them and PLEASE keep reading my stories! Now, my brethren, please show the love by leaving some reviews if it's not too much trouble. You guys inspire me! Remember that! Next chapter is where I really start to get original it's called: Enter: Harusaru Hiroshi. Oh how I am gonna have fun with this! Thanks for reading and LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!!!!**

**Kazeek**


	6. Enter: Harusaru Hiroshi

**A/N: Okay people here's where I get serious! How dare they do that to Toushiro in Bleach chapter 335! The nerve, I want to pulverize that arrancar!! Seriously!!! Anyway, on with life......Ah, one of the chapters I the creator have been waiting for! This is where I begin to really get creative, the plot really takes off, and you get to meet some more OC's! Okay, well you see it has been brought to my attention that some people think I need to change a few things in my writing such as: Less OOC moments, more OC development to show the twins' different personalities off, more description, unspoken conclusion, and finally more emotion. Well instead of making this a really long A/N let me just say I plan to try to show you all this in this chapter, other chapters, and future stories. I will do my best to fix these things so please let me know in your review if it worked! Thanks for your support, please review, and here we go......**

**Special Thanks: Thank You so much to my awesome new anonymous reviewer Rana () for giving me one of the most awesome reviews I've ever gotten! She also remembered that May 20th is Momoko and Toshiko's half-birthday!!! Yay the twins!!! Anyway, I hope you continue to read, review, and most of all enjoy my stories and I will try to be worthy of your compliments!**

**PS. Thoughts and whispers are italicized and I don't own Bleach, I own only my OC's, stories, and plot lines.**

* * *

Talk about Deja Vu. Here he was once again, the long white halls, the plain white rooms, the countless beeping machines that lined every single wall, and of course the lone silver chair in the back of the room that was just waiting to be occupied by worried loved ones and companions. Once again, he, Hitsugaya Toushiro was in the absolute last place he wanted to be, the fourth division.

Scanning the room with semi-tired eyes, Toushiro was now able to see what seemed like thousands of medical shinigami members scurrying about, their uniforms brushing past the door to his room, the sound of the medical equipment they were carrying clattering and jingling about creating a very annoying sound that just seemed to be made to bother him.

" _Crap, not here again. Momo must be worried sick, she always is when it comes to me being here of all places. But that's just how she is, always worrying about other people.....but that is exactly what makes her so special._

Toushiro knew the drill and he was always ready for it. First after he woke up five minutes later Hanatarou would come in and tell him he had visitors. Then Momo and or Rangiku and everyone would come in and pamper him like a weak, defenseless child. And then as if that wasn't bad enough his wife would scold him for being reckless and or not telling her something was wrong. And finally when he was released and could finally go back home not to mention work, Momo and his children wouldn't even let him fluff his own pillow. This was his routine when it came to being sick or injured.

" _And in five, four, three, two, one....."_

" Excuse me Hitsugaya-Taicho, but you have a visitor."

" Who?"

" Your wife sir."

" Go ahead and let her in. And thanks Hanatarou."

" Your welcome sir."

" _Now stage two...."_

" Shiro-chan! You're awake! Are you alright? Let me check your pulse. Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" his wife questioned, chocolate orbs gazing around the room and then back at him.

" No Momo, I'm fine."

" Are you sure Shiro-chan? I do **not** want a repeat of the night before last anytime soon."

" I'm sure. Now where are our children?"

" Awaiting your return at the house. Unohana said you could go as soon as you were ready."

" I am perfectly ready."

" Not so fast Shiro-chan, you have some explaining to do!"

" _And here goes stage three....."_

" Toushiro Hitsugaya! Why did you not tell me something was wrong with you?! You had me worried sick the way you were sweating all over the place! What on earth possessed you to go through something like that and not tell me?! I am your wife I need to know these things!!!"

" Momo, calm down, it was only a nightmare."

" No!! I will not calm down until you tell me why you were behaving so strangely!!! You always look so calm when you sleep you never just go off and mumble incoherent words and begin to sweat the way you did!!! Do you hear me Toushiro?!!! You really scared me! Now for the love of Soul Society tell me what happened!!!!" Momo screamed, her eyes lined with tears.

No reply was given only the soft touch of embrace. Sobbing was heard and soothing words of comfort were spoken. " I'm sorry Momo. I didn't mean to worry you, forgive me."

Chocolate eyes met turquoise ones in a dead lock, neither one moving. Tears fell and lips curved upward in a smile, and then they met in a soft kiss.

" I forgive you Shiro-chan, but please......what's wrong with you?"

" I honestly don't know Momo, it was a nightmare at first and a voice kept on saying these cruel things. It was the voice of a man and he was glaring at me and talking to me as if I were small again. But then in the middle of the dream, it began to seem like some of my forgotten memories, there were three kids, two boys and a girl who I think might have been you. They had a short conversation and then vanished. Then the voice came back again threatening to kill me, I tried to move but I could not, the last thing I felt was a blade through my body, water, and then nothing. That's when I saw you hovering over me, that's all it was I promise. It was nothing more than a childish nightmare." Toushiro stated calmly yet firmly.

" Alright Shiro-chan, but you have to promise to tell me when you're in pain and things like that okay?"

" Yeah. Now can we please go home?"

" Yes."

" _Now stage four......"_

* * *

**Hitsugaya Residence:**

" Otou-san! Your home!"

" Yeah, and how are my children?"

" Good!"

" Look daddy! We made you presents! I wanted to make you a blanket but brother wanted to make you a pillow. We had a little fight but then we decided to make you two gifts, now you get both!" Momoko said happily.

" Next time Otou-san I'll paint you a picture instead." Toshiko said looking off to the side.

" And I'll make you a scarf like mommy does sometimes!"

" Oh? Two more presents? Why don't you two just agree on one and make it together?" Toushiro asked kindly.

" Because brother and I are too different! He likes to paint and I like to sculpt. He likes to run I like to swim. He likes foxes I like rabbits, we're just too different!" Momoko informed pointing her finger at Toshiko.

" I don't know why everyone says we're exactly the same, we're only the same when we fight. It's really hard to work together when we try to make presents so we just end up making two." Toshiko stated looking at his father.

" I see. It is true it is very important to be different but it is also good to be the same. When you two think the same you think of your unison in battle not your sameness in personality. Do you understand?"

" A little, but we don't think we're alike at all."

" Well I'll give you some examples then, you both want to grow up and be just me and Okaa-san right?"

" Yes."

" And you both like art in general right?"

" Yes."

" You also plan during battle and practice techniques together to protect your friends and mommy and me right?"

" Yes."

" You see? Those are already several things that make you the same but many things make you different, that's how it supposed to be, you just have to make it work. But the one thing that won't change is how much we love you understand?"

" Yes Otou-san!" the twins chimed happily now understanding some of the ways they were the same but also realizing that it is okay to be different.

" Good. Now I'm going to go make the bed....."

" We'll do it for you Otou-san!" the twins said sprinting up the stairs.

" H-hey! I can do it myself you know.........Sheesh."

" _And that completes stage four....."_

* * *

**Later that night:**

" _Hey! Toushiro! Wait up would ya?_

" _**Why should I wait up when you can speed up? Don't tell me your losing your touch this early spring monkey."**_

" _Yeah right, you wish snow lion!!"_

" _**Don't call me that!!!"**_

" __________!!! Hurry up you guys I'm dying in this sand castle over here!"_

" _Yeah, yeah, we're coming. Better hurry up snow lion the princess awaits!!!"_

" _**_______!!!! You're skating on really thin ice!"**_

" _What? You mean like you and your extremely **short** temper?"_

" _**Grrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!"**_

" _Awwwww...... what's the matter snow lion? Did I grasp your mane too tightly?"_

" _**__________!!!!!!!!"**_

" _Ahhhhhh! I can see the headlines now, poor helpless boy eaten by ferocious lion in boy's clothing!!!"_

" _**Get back here and I'll make your death as quick and painless as possible!!"**_

" _Now, now snow lion, the lion never caught it's dinner by roaring at it's prey!!!"_

" _**Oh I'll show you prey!!!!"**_

Toushiro then chased the other young boy toward the huge sand castle where the small girl was. Considering he still could not make out any of their faces except for his own, he still had no idea who they were. The only clues he had were from the conversation he had with the other boy who seemed to call him yet another infuriating pet name.

Toushiro then watched as the three figures continued building the large sand castle, decorating it softly with shells of many colors and seaweed. They then proceeded to set the small girl atop the large castle while the two boys acted like her knights in shining armor at her request.

After a while the three decided to swim out to a large rock to get a better view of the sea. On their way up Toushiro's dream turned once again to visions with the use of dialog.

" _Be careful______. If you go too fast you'll fall!" the little girl reminded the other young boy._

" _Don't worry about me, the only one that would fall here is snow lion! Besides he so mad at me right now if I fell he'd probably just watch me hit the bottom!"_

" **_Ha, ha, ha. Very funny ________. If you fall it's your own fault, not mine."_**

" _Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on lets just go."_

The three continued on their way up the hazardous rock, Toushiro helping the small girl every step of the way taking special care to make sure she didn't fall. The other boy however hastily continued to climb on ahead of his other two companions every now and again slipping on the large amounts of moss that all three had to conquer, but then regaining his composer by grabbing the nearest ledge.

" _See ________? if you don't slow down like I told you earlier you really will fall!" the little girl reminded. Right __________?"_

" **_Yeah you're right. You should listen to her _________._"**

" _You're just jealous snow lion because I'm the faster climber."_

"_**Only in your dreams am I ever jealous of you spring monkey."**_

" _Fine. I'll slow down just to stop _______ from worrying. But that's all, if I fall I'm not accepting any help form you got that snow lion? We're rivals! This hang-out time is no excuse to show mercy!"_

" _**Whatever you say........idiot spring monkey."**_

Grabbing the next and nearest ledge of the very mossy rock, the young boy suddenly slipped on it's slime and began to plummet toward certain doom. Toushiro and the small girl let out horrified gasps as the young boy fell in what seemed like slow motion.

Acting as quickly as possible the young girl grasped the face of the rock as hard as she could while young Toushiro tried to reach the other boy. Just when it seemed hopeless for the young boy he suddenly felt a very firm grasp on his wrist.

" _W-what?!"_

" _**You idiot _______!!!! I will never let you fall you hear me?!!! we may be rivals but you are still my best friend you selfish idiot!!!!!!" **_

Toushiro had grabbed on to a stray branch that had been hanging out of the rock. It was now obvious to the boy that Toushiro had lept a good four feet off the ledge he and the young girl were on to reach him in time. A life long friendship was formed this day as the boy looked up at Toushiro with tears brimming his eyes.

" _Thanks a million snow lion. I expect my best friend to keep his word."_

" _**Don't start saying all that mushy crap spring monkey! Or I'll drop you now! I can't have a wimp for a best friend you know! Don't worry about it, I'm a Hitsugaya, we always keep our word no matter what. Remember this spring monkey as long as you and I are best friends I will NEVER let you fall."**_

End dream.

* * *

" Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan wake up!"

" W-what? What is it Momo?"

" Shiro-chan you're doing it again! What's wrong?"

" Nothing is wrong, it was just another useless childish dream. That's all it was and nothing more. I'm fine Momo."

" _You say that but you're not the one who has to watch you sweat the living daylights out of your body!"_

" No Shiro-chan you are going to the fourth division right now!"

" Momo......"

" **Toushiro Hitsugaya!! Don't you dare argue with me!!! I am your wife, you are scaring me to death, and if I say you are going to the fourth division you are going to the fourth division!!! Do I make myself clear?!!!!!"**

" Fine." with that Toushiro and Momo headed to the fourth.

* * *

Once there Momo was literally dragging Toushiro down the long white halls once again. The members of the fourth scurrying every which way and that trying to get their daily jobs done as soon as possible.

Beeping machines and the sound of tinkling tools filled the waiting room driving the young white haired Taicho mentally insane. His eyebrow began to twitch in irritation at the noises and also at the people behind him that were making fun of his hair. The two shinigami laughed and joked clearly not knowing of Toushiro's honorable status as the tenth divisions Taicho and a Soul Society hero.

" _New recruits huh? That explains why they dare to mock me. Once I get their names from Yamamoto I'll go straight after them, then we'll see who has unnaturally freaky gravity defying hair won't we?!!"_

Toushiro's face began to turn red with anger which Momo could only assume was her doing by forcing him to come to the last place on earth he wanted to be. She slowly reached for his hand and grasped it firmly causing Toushiro to look at her with a curious look on his face.

" Gomenasai Shiro-chan, I just want to be sure you're alright like you say you are. Please don't be angry."

" I'm not angry with you, I just hate it when you worry over me. I didn't go through hell in Hueco Mundo, stab myself in the stomach, and mostly defeat Aizen just to make your life miserable by worrying over me!!"

" I just can't help it Shiro-chan, that hold thing with HIM was a huge changing point in our lives! You can't expect either of us to just forget about it!"

" _Tell me about it......."_

" You have to promise me you'll never leave me like that again."

" _Didn't I already do something like this a few days ago?"_

" Alright, I promise."

" I love you Toushiro."

" I love you too Momo."

" Hitsugaya-Taicho, Unohana-Taicho will see you now."Isane said upon entering the room.

" Thank you Isane, let's go.......Shiro-chan." Momo said sweetly yet in a hauntingly firm voice.

* * *

**Unohana's Office:**

" Your pulse is stable, your body is in perfect condition, and nothing seems to be out of place or unusual."

" There you see Momo?"

" However........"

" However what?" Momo asked taking Toushiro's hand.

" I have never seen this before and it's not supposed to be possible but.......I think Hitsugaya-Taicho may actually regaining his memories from when he was alive in the world of the living." Unohana stated.

" But that's impossible! A shinigami can't have memories from when they were alive! The Soutaicho said so himself that it is a very rare thing for such a thing to occur." Momo answered. " Are there any symptoms you can check for to make sure?"

" There are, here I'll read them to you now. Hitsugaya-Taicho please let me know if you have experienced any of the following alright?"

" Yes."

" Are you sweating at night after these dreams occur?"

" Apparently. That's what made Momo suspect something."

" Alright. Do these dreams happen slowly or immediately after you fall asleep?"

" Almost immediately."

" Are they different each time?"

" Yes."

" Are you seeing people you do not know in the dream or you cannot make out their faces except from your own?"

" Yes."

" Do these dreams contain fragmented dialog and only give you key words to close relationships strange happenings and other things?"

" Yes."

" Do these dreams possess any color at all or in some parts?"

" Yes."

" And finally could you describe these people you see in your dream to me? Hair color, Eye and clothing color, personality, key hints in dialog, etc?"

" I can only gather a few of those but I will try. So far there are only three people that have really stuck out. There is a man who is rather tall compared to the younger me who always seems to be present when he is. He seems to hate me as he is always saying hateful things and glaring even though I cannot see his face. His facial features are unknown to me so that's all I can give you on him."

" There is also a very young girl about two years younger than me that I seem to love and care for very much. I assume that she is a childhood friend because of how we interact. Her personality is very sweet yet she has a little bit of wild side to her. Then finally there is a young boy my age who as he has stated in my dreams many times that we are rivals and not friends but in the most recent dream it appears that we have become best friends. He is perpetually my opposite and loves to call me by yet another infuriating pet name but my response to it is always the same. He always receives what seems to be my pet name for him which is " Spring Monkey" but that's all I can give you."

" Interesting....... a small childhood friend who sounds like a girl similar to your wife, a young boy who seems to call himself your rival and yet your best friend while giving you what is apparently a one of a kind pet name only known between the three of you, and finally a very mysterious man who seems to hate you to no end. These are indeed the symptoms for regaining your living world memories, so I suppose you'll just have to wait for them to return completely or you'll have to meet these people in person. If you do that, if you see the person and they say one of the key words that make you certain it's them, then your memories of them and possibly everything else will return. Until one of those occurs we'll just have to wait but if you do meet one or all of them your memories will return on the spot especially all the memories concerning that person." Unohana informed with a smile.

" Thank you Unohana-Taicho."

" You're welcome." with that the two left.

* * *

**~Always With You ~**

* * *

**The first division:**

" Members of Soul Society, today we have a new recruit joining us as the new fukutaicho of the ninth division. He has pass the exams and is by far the best choice for the job and therefore I expect you all to welcome him properly. He also has a young boy who will be joining the the academy as soon as possible."

Everyone began to whisper among themselves, the kids all peeking out from behind their parents backs. The doors began to open as Yamamoto started his introduction just as the figure came dashing through the door.

" You may enter----"

" **SNOW LION!!!!!!!!!!"**

Toushiro instantly turned around upon hearing the strangely familiar pet name and he instantly remembered the man rushing toward him as soon as he saw him and then fragments of his memories returned as he drew Hyourinmaru to defend himself from the person he now remembered clearly as his best friend.

" _look_______it's Harusaru!"_

" _**Harusaru!!! You're skating on really thin ice!!!!**_"

" _Harusaru!!!!"_

" _Be careful Harusaru!! If you go too fast you'll fall!"_

" _Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Harusaru. If you fall it's your own fault not mine."_

" _See Harusaru? If you don't slow down like I told you earlier you really will fall! Right______?"_

" _**You idiot Harusaru!!! I will never let you fall you hear me?!!! We may be rivals but you are still my best friend you selfish idiot!!!!"**_

" _**Snow Lion!!!!!!!"**_

" _**Spring Monkey!!!!!!!"**_

Toushiro snapped out of his thoughts just in time to hear the annoying pet name ring clear once again before the man lept into the air about to strike.

" **SNOW LION!!!!!!!!"**

**" SPRING MONKEY!!!!!!"**

Swords clashed as the two shumpoed around the room, their zanpakto's clanging and clashing until the two landed on the ground on opposite sides of each other Harusaru panting while Toushiro was fine.

" Well, well look at you now Snow Lion, a Taicho in the thirteen court guard squads. Who would have thought they would let such a sour puss like you in in the first place!!" the man joked. He had medium length straight lavender hair, black eyes, a nice lean figure, a dark brown kimono on, and a knapsack over his shoulders which he retrieved after the battle.

" Don't push your luck idiot Spring Monkey...."

" It's nice to see some things never change. It's good to see you again Toushiro."

" And you as well Harusaru."

" I see you've been busy....." Harusaru said glancing at Momo and their children.

" Well I wouldn't call it busy but yes, I have a family now. My wife's name is Momo, my daughter is named Momoko and my son is named Toshiko."

" I see, well they look very nice. So that must be why you're so much softer than before! All the same it looks like my boy's going to have two new friends. It's all right Mitsura, you can come out now."

" Yes father...." said a shy voice from outside the doors. The young boy entered slowly and timidly hid behind his father. He looked exactly like Harusaru except his kimono was light brown instead of dark and to everyones shock the young boy walked around on crutches except he had no injuries.

" My son is almost completely lame. He can only walk using those crutches but he is a very hard worker and does his best. I also have the disadvantage of asthma but neither of us let these hindrances keep us from succeeding and doing our job." Harusaru assured. " Please accept us."

" Very well." Yamamoto replied. " You and your son may remain here but depending on how well he does we may have to keep a close eye on him. Now please state your names so my fukutaicho can add them to our archives."

" Harusaru, Hiroshi, at your service!"

" M-Mitsura, Hiroshi. Pleased to meet you sir!" the boy said shyly bowing. " And pleased to meet you Hitsugaya-Taicho sir! My dad talks about you all the time so I hope you can be my friend too."

Crouching down to the young boy's level, Toushiro gently placed his hand on the boy's head. He felt very sorry for Mitsura and in a certain sense responsible for looking after him sort of like a second father. None the less he didn't want Mitsura to think that this feeling of affection was pity. Toushiro knew that this boy had a lot of heartache coming his way but even so he was going to be there even when no one else would be.

" You know something Mitsura?"

" What sir?"

" I think you and I will get along just fine."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

" Is the plan in motion?" the deep voice asked.

" Indeed it is. All we have to do is wait for the prisoner to arrive and then we can make our move."

" And Hiroshi?"

" He is already there but he will be no hindrance to us as he is stricken with asthma and his son is lame."

" That may be but don't underestimate him. He is Hitsugaya's opposite true, but he has passion and enough power to be quite a nuisance. Do not let him interfere."

" Yes."

" How far is the prisoner from the Soul Society?"

" Two days. They should reach there tomorrow and I will be ready."

" Good, now return and leave me to my thoughts and don't fail me."

" Yes." with that the figure left.

" _You better be on your guard.........Hitsugaya."_

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! Sorry it took me an eternity! When I was going to update we had finals but now it's summer so I can unleash all my awesome plans!!!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Harusaru and Mitsura I find the Snow Lion and Spring Monkey thing pretty funny. If you're wondering I made Mitsura and his dad have disabilities on purpose not just for the plot but for people who are disabled like me to know that they can be awesome too! I you want to ask me some questions on that just PM me and I will answer you! Anyway next chapter should be called: A Spy among the Shinigami. Thanks for your support and please review!!! Thanks!!!!!**

**Kazeek**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSHINA!!!! ^^**


	7. A Spy Among The Shinigami

**Okay people! I am officially the big 16 now so now I feel old! Just kidding! Anyway, I might start working on other stories that I have planned as well considering I really want to start it! But it's still a maybe so I'll let you guys know when I make my final choice of course if I do you all know updates will come a lot slower probably but I'll do my best! Okay well In this chapter there is someone you all should remember and if you don't you might want to take a look at the prequel again, honestly I hope this has been a worthy sequel so far to ALWAYS THERE and I hope you all will continue to review and support this and all my stories! Alright enough of me, please review, and here I go.......**

**PS. Thoughts and whispers are italicized and I don't own BLEACH.**

* * *

" It is human nature to trust what we see but true understanding lets us see clearly." ~ Kazeek

* * *

The sun shone dimly through the windows of the Hitsugaya residence provoking the inhabitance within to awaken from their slumber. Turquoise eyes slowly opened to greet the on coming day while strong muscular arms tightened their grip on the form beside them.

As the sunlight filled the room all it's content became visible, the wedding, birth, and vacation pictures of the Hitsugaya family atop the shelves, the many decorations of red, gold, blue, and green that lined the walls, and each of the possessions and treasures of the proud parents in it's assigned spot.

Pulling the sleeping form beside him closer, Toushiro gently kissed his wife on the cheek causing her to slightly stir in her sleep. Soon her brown orbs were visible and a small smile was offered to him in return.

" Time to wake up Bed-wetter."

" Shiro-chan, how am supposed to finish my glorious dream if you keep waking me every time it really starts to get good?"

" Do I happen to be in this dream?"

" Of course, who else could possibly make my dreams " glorious"?"

" Kira perhaps?"

" Shiro-chan!"

" I'm only playing with you." Toushiro chuckled. " Besides, I'd never let him have you."

" That's better. Now I think I need a little help waking up again so if you don't mind...." Momo said preparing herself for yet another kiss.

" I don't mind at all."

" Snow lion!!! Wake up!!" came Harusaru's voice from outside. " You're going to be late!"

" He sure knows how to ruin the moment doesn't he Shiro-chan?"

" Tell me about it, he's only been here for three weeks and he's already driving me insane."

" Well Shiro-chan you did wait for me for many years before I finally realized I loved you."

" For you I would wait forever but he is an entirely different story." Toushiro said getting up and then approaching the window.

" Snow lion!!!! Wake-"

" Would you shut your trap already?!!! It's only six am.!!!! Today's meeting doesn't commence for two hours!!!!!!!! Idiot spring monkey!!!!!" Toushiro yelled from their bedroom window.

" Ah, sorry! Sorry! I must have forgotten! Alright then, see you at eight! By the way Snow lion I didn't expect you to be that buff now I really have to catch up! I can see your muscles from here!!!!"

" Would you just go already?!"

" Fine, fine Sheesh......." with that Harusaru disappeared.

" _That's what I get for being shirtless this early in the morning..."_

Closing the window and returning to his wife Toushiro apologized for yelling so early in the morning and then placed himself beside her while the two gave their bodies a little longer to wake up.

Not soon after the twins woke up and the whole family sat down to breakfast. Then once everyone was ready at exactly seven-thirty they left for the first division.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

" Has the prisoner reached the Soul Society yet?"

" Indeed they have sir but only the outskirts they should be officially inside tomorrow."

" When you are in my presence take your true form. I despise that disguise, that is to fool the shinigami not me."

" Yeah, yeah, I get it. Sheesh way to ruin my fun."

" On the contrary, your fun is only beginning. Causing chaos is your specialty after all."

" Our carefully woven plan has been put into action, we cannot afford to fail. Therefore how exactly would you have me carry out this spy mission?"

" First resume your status at the Soul Society and use that to locate the prisoner once you've found them massacre a few people killing a few more each time but only just enough to make the fools notice while framing the target for the crime. Second make sure that the prisoner has no contact with Hitsugaya whatsoever as they will probably only trust him once they find him. Third make sure the prisoner is executed and as always contact me if something should occur."

" Yes. I will not return until one of those things occurs."

" Good."

* * *

**The next day:**

A medium-sized figure silently shumpoed across many rooftops while with each stride they seemed to increase in speed. Clouds covered the sky as if they were a silent warning about the troubling events that were coming. And as the figure came closer the alarm from the Soul Society began to sound.

Butterflies were sent to every division and every Taicho and fukutaicho summoned. All other members including the academy students were summoned to the first as well, the academy students arrived with Izuru and Renji and immediately raced to their parents sides.

Once everyone arrived they all sat down awaiting the Soutaicho's instructions. The Kurosaki and Hitsugaya children sitting quietly in their mothers laps while their fathers sat protectively by their families, with the exception of " Uncle Byakuya".

" As you all know and are now aware," Yamamoto began. " For many nights now there have been several ambushes on many of our shinigami, new recruits and one's with which you are already familiar. The first night only five were killed, then seven, then nine, and finally last night on the fourth night twenty of our new recruits were brutally massacred and all of them were found hung on trees like Christmas decorations. All together we have lost forty-one shinigami to this menace."

Everyone gasped and began to talk amongst themselves the small children trembling in fear.

" Is it a hollow?! Or maybe a swarm of them?" Ukitake asked quickly.

" And how come we haven't been able to catch or sense them?! Even my special forces haven't seen anyone lurking around even on night patrol!!!" Soifon added.

" As I was saying," Yamamoto continued. " It does not appear to be the work of a hollow considering the fact that at every crime scene the characters for " Snow leopard" are written in blood on the ground and on the foreheads of each victim. A hollow is far too incompetent to do this and if it were a hollow someone would have sensed it. You all know what this means, once again there is a traitor within our ranks."

After Yamamoto gave the order all fukutaicho's with the exception of Momo and Rukia were sent out to search for all recently recruited shinigami with any relation to a snow leopard, considering they knew it had to be a new recruit or visitor.

While the Soutaicho and the other Taicho's waited patently Yamamoto explained that they were going to have a visitor who had some important matters to discuss for his master until his master could arrive himself. Obviously they all had been strictly ordered not to tell anyone who didn't need to know about their current situation and to resume their day as usual.

Not soon after the man arrived and was immediately granted admittance into the large room. He seemed rather old but stubborn as he had a scroll addressed to someone tightly squeezed in his hand as if he would never let it go until he had given it to it's assigned receiver.

The man was of decent hight with only a few wrinkles on his face. He was dressed fairly well and had a small beard on his chin. His face was kind and honest while his eyes showed passion and strong defiance of wrong. He quickly walked to the center of the room and bowed, afterward he looked around the room and then back at Yamamoto.

All the captains arose and stood up then proceed to arrange themselves in order according to their divisions as was customary when it came to having guests.

" Welcome sir to the thirteen court guard squads. As you can see all the Taicho's are present and awaiting your request. They are all highly trained and exceptional shinigami they will protect you well whichever you chose to stay with until your master arrives. Excluding myself and our fourth division Taicho Unohana and with the one exception of the ninth division's fukutaicho here are their names in order from left to right:

Second Division Taicho: Soifon

Third Division Taicho: Ichimaru Gin

Fifth Division Taicho: Kurosaki Ichigo

Six Division Taicho: Kuchiki Byakuya

Seventh Division Taicho: Komamura Sajin

Eighth Division Taicho: Kyouraku Shunsui

Ninth Division fukutaicho: Harusaru Hiroshi

Tenth Division Taicho: Hitsugaya Toushiro

" Did you say Toushiro?! Hitsugaya, Toushiro?!!" the old man suddenly proclaimed in excitement.

" Indeed I did sir. Hitsugaya please step forward." with that Toushiro did as he was told.

" Well I never thought I'd see the day, Toushiro! It's me Shuusuke Kurostushi!"

" Shuusuke Kurostushi......it is you!"

" Well come on and get over here boy! Let me get a good long look at ya now that you've gotten taller I see." Shuusuke said motioning for Toushiro to move closer. " Alright then, as you can see I've made my decision sir."

" Very well then, Hitsugaya will keep watch over you until your master arrives and you may stay in one of the guest rooms at the fourth. You are all now dismissed!"

" Alright then but before we go Toushiro or Hitsugaya-Taicho I want to meet the girl you went to Hueco Mundo for she's here right?"

" Yes sir, actually now she's my wife and our children are over there as well."

" I always knew you'd get her Toushiro! Way to go boy! And children too eh? My how time flies.....seems like only yesterday you and I were trapped in Hueco Mundo together. Well let me see 'em!"

" Pleased to meet you sir." the twins said shyly while bowing.

" My, my so polite and adorable too!!! You two look exactly like your parents, that's a very good thing too! Be sure to grow up like them okay? I owe your father my life you know!"

The twins agreed and went back to their parents. Picking them up Momo headed for home while Toushiro escorted Shuusuke to his room.

" Those are some fine kids indeed Toushiro, you should be very proud. Your son is very handsome and your daughter is beautiful and Momo is quite the catch as well I can see why you love so. There is no doubt in my mind that you are an excellent father and husband."

" Thank you sir."

" You don't have to be so professional with me Toushiro boy! We're old pals after all, call me Shuusuke, I'm just glad I got to see you again."

" Alright Shuusuke."

" Listen to me Toushiro boy, after you get me to my room I want you to back to your family."

" I can't sir my orders are to stay with you until your master arrives."

" But until he does you take orders from me don't ya?" Shuusuke questioned gazing kindly at Toushiro.

" I do but....."

" There aren't any "buts" about it Toushiro boy! You have a family now! Your youngsters need ya and your wife too! Don't worry about me, besides the Soutaicho didn't say you had to stick with me constantly right? On top of that you have another Taicho meeting to get to soon, just whip up one of them ice clones of yours to protect me all the time and get on up there. The Soutaicho told me a little about what's going on and I sure don't want to see a young person get executed."

" Very well then but I will modify the clone to alert me if anything should happen." Toushiro said while creating the clone of ice. " And as you know sir please do not go outside."

" You got it!" Shuusuke said saluting. " Now get going, Hitsugaya-Taicho."

" Yes sir." In a flash Toushiro was gone.

" _I'm sorry Toushiro boy but it's not time to reveal the contents of the scroll, a scroll who's information I believe concerns you."_

_

* * *

_

**~ Always With You ~**

* * *

Upon reaching the first division Yamamoto began to inform them of how the Taicho's were to take action. He told them their divisions were to be on complete lock down at night with the exception of the stealth force, they were to make sure all of their division members were present, if they saw the target they were to report it and then engage in combat instantly, and as soon as the culprit was captured they were to meet in the first division for the execution considering executing them in the same way they planned to kill Rukia would be far to flashy a death.

" Have you found anything Toushiro?" Ichigo and his wife asked.

" No, and neither has Momo and the only reason she's searching is because the Soutaicho is watching our children."

" Yeah, he's watching Kaizen and Shina too. We need to hurry and catch this freak Toushiro before he kills someone really important."

" I agree. Let's move Kurosaki."

" Right."

After four hours of searching the shinigami that were searching began to lose heart. Sweat rolling down their red faces, eyes losing their shining blaze, bodies acing and cracking, and attitudes shattering under pressure. The shinigami were reaching their limit and still they hadn't caught the murderer.

Practically dragging himself back to the first division, his hot-head personality still intact, Ichigo reached his destination. Mumbling to himself and cursing the murderer he didn't even notice his wife yelling at and telling him to call Toushiro back to the first, Kira and Renji had located the target and with the help of Byakuya, the stealth force and Isane they had been captured.

" **Listen you idiot strawberry!!!!! Go get Toushiro!!!!!!"**

" Alright already!!! I'm going midget!!!!!"

Instantly returning from his own searching Toushiro appears behind Ichigo.

" No need to shout Kurosaki you idiot!!! I'm right here!!!" Toushiro yelled causing Ichigo to jump a good five or so feet off the ground.

" Holy crap Toushiro!!!!!! Don't do that!!!!!"

" Quit complaining and lets get down to the matter at hand."

" Fine."

As everyone reached their assigned spots and stood the kids hiding behind their parents and Minoru stepping forward to do his duty as executioner the murderer was placed on their knees before Yamamoto. While all this was happening Toushiro was having daydreams of that small girl that always appeared in his dreams along with Harusaru and a very special and unique handmade necklace he had made just for her in their youth. He had also made a matching one for himself so that if they ever got separated they would know to look for the necklaces. Quietly taking his necklace out of his uniform, Toushiro gazed mysteriously at it. Why now of all times was he getting it out? Did it have something to do with the murderer?

" _I knew it! It is him, I saw the necklace there's no mistake!"_

Gazing at the necklace and then back at the girl, the feeling Toushiro had began to grow and he didn't understand why. The girl was wearing a snow leopard mask and a black cloak was concealing her body while the mask hid her face completely. All the time Yamamoto was questioning her she said nothing and when they tried to force her to remove her mask and cloak she refused again, no one understood why and all the evidence was pointing to her.

" _Now if only I could talk with him! But no one here will listen to me!!! I'll just have to try again!"_

" Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Yamamoto boomed.

" Sir I promise you I didn't do it! Please believe me! I must speak with Hitsugaya!"

" Sir all evidence points directly to her. If we let her speak with Hitsugaya she may kill him right there." said the true murderer in disguise.

" Your request is denied. I will have no more lives taken by your sword. Minoru you may begin the execution."

" Yes sir."

" _NO! How can I show them I'm not the enemy?! If only I could talk to him! Wait maybe if he sees my necklace he'll remember!"_

As Minoru mockingly raised his sword ready to strike the girl took out her necklace so everyone could see and thankfully Toushiro was the first to notice.

" You think a necklace is gonna save you?! Now die you filthy murderer!!!!!!" Minoru shouted bringing his zanpakto down.

The world seemed to move in slow motion while the sword was falling. Toushiro was shumpoeing as fast as he could manage in so little space without trampling anyone. Minoru was giving it his all and that made things all the worse. It was looking like blood was going to be spilled, innocent or not.

" _Goodbye, Toushiro."_

**CLANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Yes I know you all probably hate me right now but it would have been longer I just decided to leave a cliffhanger! Anyway, I know it doesn't seem like Hitsuhina is in here at all right now but once all my OC's arrive the Hitsuhina will begin big time trust me!!!!!!! Well thank you all again I'll try to update ASAP, please review and I'll see you all next time! Next chapter I can't tell you for fear of spoiling my awesomeness!!!! So look forward to it I tried really hard so I hope you liked it! Thanks!!!**

Kazeek

**PS LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!!!!!!!! ^^**


	8. At Last The Siblings Shall Meet

**A/N: Hello people! I'm SO sorry for the very late update so please forgive me! Anyway, I worked really hard to put a lot of emotion in this chapter so if you don't get touched by this chapter you have no love for me! So be touched! Anyway, please enjoy this, review, don't forget to read the bottom author's note, and here I go.........**

**PS. Thoughts and whispers are italicized and I don't own Bleach only my OC's who I hope you like.**

* * *

" The longer you search for someone no matter why or who, makes the reunion all the more special for them and for you." ~ Kazeek

* * *

After the loud clash was heard everyone's eyes went wide at the sight before them. The young girl still on her knees protected by a kneeling Hitsugaya who had come in the nick of time. Minoru's rage dissipated into shock while turquoise eyes glared deep into what felt like his very soul.

The room was silent, everyone in shock while the girl slightly shivering behind her protector who refused to move until Minoru was at least three feet away from the girl.

" **Hitsugaya-Taicho!!! What is the meaning of this?!! How dare you interfere with the execution of a murderer!!!! This is unforgivable!!!**" Yamamoto boomed immediately upon realizing the young Taicho's act.

" Forgive me Yamamoto-Soutaicho, but I ask you to post-phone the execution and give the girl a chance and let her speak with me. I assure you that if she commits anymore foul play that is believed to be her doing you may strip me of my rank as Taicho of division ten and kill her immediately." Toushiro pleaded starring hard at the old man with honest eyes. " Or is it sir that I am unworthy of your trust?"

A long silence engulfed the room as Yamamoto remembered what Toushiro had done for Soul Society in the past and just how loyal he was. Truly , even if Yamamoto wouldn't admit it, Toushiro was one of his top five most trusted captains. The young Taicho's stare finally overtook the Soutaicho and replied.

" Very well Hitsugaya-Taicho, I will trust your judgment. Although the girl shall be placed in prison where you may visit her but she will not receive special treatment. I will not be hospitable to a potential murderer."

" Thank you sir."

" Now take her away before my mind has second thoughts. You will have to carry her as I order you to leave her chains on until she is secure."

" As you wish sir." Toushiro said while loading the girl onto his shoulders, his friends and family giving very worried looks. Toushiro and Momo locked eyes in that instant hers begging him silently to be careful and his lovingly assuring her he would be. And so after telling his children he would be fine, he left for the prison.

" _Please be careful, Shiro-chan."_

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

" I have some........ unpleasant news."

" What is it?"

" The prisoner has reached Hitsugaya. We almost succeeded in our goal but she pulled out something unexpected and that led to Hitsugaya intervening."

" It no longer matters, it's too late now. Just don't let yourself be exposed, that we cannot afford. Besides, this is **your** plan not mine I am here only to assist you in achieving it but if you should fail, your fate will be as Aizen's and my plan will be unleashed in all it's fury."

" I understand, I work around this wrinkle and Hitsugaya will bow before us when we take away something he holds most dear. My chaos has only begun."

" Very well. Now return any absence and Yamamoto's suspicion will grow."

" Yes." with that the hologram disappeared and the figure walked back to their hidden position.

* * *

**Nighttime at the Soul Society Prison:**

Walking down the long dark halls Hinamori Momo or Momo Hitsugaya hastily raced to the new captive's cell. She had slipped out during the night while Toushiro and the kids were sleeping to have a little _talk_ with said prisoner.

Her eyes were ablaze and her mind full of fury that was unmatchable at the moment. She had come there with one objective and one only: To warn the prisoner to stay away from her husband.

" _Oh heck yeah! I'm gonna give this chick a few words of wisdom!! And no one's going to stop me."_

" **_That's right Momo you tell her!"_**

" _Toushiro is my man!!! Mine I say! And no randomly masked mystery chick is going to steal him away!!! He is mine and only mine!!! I own the man! He belongs to me!"_

" _**That's right Momo! Preach it girl! TESTIFY!!!!"**_

" _I can't believe the nerve of this chick! Showing up randomly and then asking for __**my**__ husband without warning?!!!! Absolutely not! She'll murder him! I did not go through all those tears and mental breakdowns to lose him now! I love Toushiro more than anything! THE MAN IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!"_

" _**Couldn't agree more! But..... uh..... Momo?"**_

" _What do you want now Tobiume?! Can't you see I'm busy?!!!"_

" _**Don't you think your taking this a little too far?"**_

" _NO!"_

" _**You know Toushiro loves you more than life so why don't you just forget about her and go back to him?"**_

" _Oh yeah that'll happen! I'll just let her massacre my man while they have they're little talk, then I'll be a widow and my kids won't have a father! That's sounds wonderful let's do that!" _Momo replied almost psychotically.

" _**Momo you're kinda starting to scare me......."**_

" _Me scare someone? Hehehehe! Never! Now...... Time to lay down the law for this chick...."_

" _**And this is Momo on jealousy overload, not to mention part of the reason why Toushiro won't let you have that living world drink called coffee, you're even worse then........."**_

" _What was that?!"_

" _**Nothing, nothing......."**_

" _Good."_

Upon her arrival at the cell Momo harshly demanded the young girl to come out of the shadows. The girl agreed and came closer but she would not remove her mask, getting comfortable she waited for Momo to speak.

" Now listen here you! Toushiro is mine! He belongs to me so don't you dare think about taking him away from me! And another thing, if I find even one scratch on him when he comes back you are going to regret the day you ever heard the name Hinamori Momo you got that?!!!!!" Momo hissed, the venom in her words obvious. " One scratch."

They starred at each other in silence for a while but still the girl said nothing and finally went back to the gloomy shadows of her cold dark cell. Gazing at the girl for a few more moments and then turning, Momo bid the girl goodbye and left in a flash.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

In the morning Toushiro kissed his wife and then his children, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast packing a little extra into a small bag, and silently left out the door after leaving a note.

Flashback:

" _So? When are you going to give it to her? She only wants a birthday present from you you know."_

" _**I know that Harusaru, I'll give it to her tonight."**_

" _Okay so why did you call me then?"_

" _**I called you because I need your opinion idiot."**_

" _On what?"_

" _**Her birthday present. Do you think she'll like this?" **Toushiro said taking the necklace out of his pocket,_

" _Whoa! That things really fancy! How did you buy that?!"_

" _**I made it. I've been working on it for a longtime."**_

_Oh, well I know she'll love it then. You did a really good job it looks like it came from one of those high-class stores."_

" _**Good, ______ deserves only the best."**_

" _Yeah, well let's go Snow Lion, princess is waiting."_

" _**Don't call me that you idiot Spring Monkey!"**_

End Flashback.

Unlike the other dreams Toushiro actually knew the girl's name when she was mentioned and as he appeared in front of her cell his eyes went wide and he knew exactly who she was.

Unlocking her cell door and stepping inside Toushiro proceeded to crouch down in front of the masked girl who was apparently shocked to see him. Through the mask her eyes gazed at him not believing what they were seeing. It was him, she was certain of it.

" This is for you," Toushiro said handing her the small bag of breakfast food. " I know they haven't been feeding you and their food is pretty bad here anyway."

" Thank you." he heard the young girl faintly whisper. " Your wife really loves you, I can tell."

" And how's that?" Toushiro said realizing he was completely out of his normal character. But hey this was an exception.

" She came here last night to warn me. She said that if I hurt you I'd regret it."

" _Oh Momo, don't you know I would never trade you for anyone? Not even her?"_ Toushiro thought quietly.

Yes, she loves me very much."

" I'm glad. And thank you for saving me earlier."

" I could let you die, you're too important to me. Now won't you take off that mask so I can see your face? It's been many years after all and I need to see how pretty my little sister's gotten don't you think........Ayame."

" S-so this whole time you remembered?!" the girl said ripping off her mask and giving Toushiro the hug of a lifetime.

" Yeah, just before I got here actually, but the necklace was a huge help too." Toushiro answered hugging back.

" I finally found you! After all these years of wondering if I would ever see you again I found you!" Ayame cried into his shoulder never wanting to let go. " Big brother........ I love you so much!"

" And I love you too." Toushiro answered letting one tiny tear of happiness hit the floor.

After a few minutes of hugging and crying Toushiro was finally released from his sister's vice-grip and they headed to the first division together.

* * *

**The First Division:**

Everyone was gathered in the first division waiting for Toushiro to bring the prisoner for execution. So you can imagine their surprise when Toushiro stepped out of a portal with the prisoner by his side.

Toushiro stepped forward standing in front of Yamamoto with Ayame semi-hiding behind him.

" Do you have a valid explanation for this Hitsugaya-Taicho?"

" She is my sister sir." Toushiro said plainly. " I just gained back my memory of this fact before meeting her. I'm sure Unohana has already informed you that I am regaining my memories from being in the living world, Harusaru is also my childhood friend from that time in my life so I assure you sir I am not lying."

Everyone gasped and Yamamoto's eyes went wide. " Is what he says true Hiroshi-fukutaicho?"

" Yes sir. And that really is his sister I would know her face anywhere. Isn't that right Ayame?"

The girl shook her head and slowly came out of her hiding place revealing a beautiful young girl with long white hair, green eyes, and a face that reminded everyone of Momo. Though obviously you could tell she was related to Toushiro.

" Forgive me for not speaking sooner sir, I have been framed by the true traitor that is in your mist. I did not kill those men and I do not know who did but I obviously have information they did not want you or my brother to hear. Please except me and I promise not to fail you."

Everyone in the room smiled, including Yamamoto.

" Yep, that's definitely Toushiro's sister!" Ichigo said happily as everyone went over to her to welcome her and apologize for which Momo was first and Ayame forgave her instantly. After everyone was finished Ayame was accepted and she approached her brother.

" Big brother, I think you have some introducing to do." Ayame said motioning toward the twins.

" Indeed. Come here you two."

The twins obeyed and quickly hid behind their father.

" This is your aunt, Ayame." Momo introduced. " Now go on and introduce yourselves."

" My name is Toshiko." Toshiko said smiling after getting use to the fact that this was a part of his family along with Momoko who realized too.

" And I'm Momoko." she said coming out as well.

" Oh they're so cute!!!!" Ayame said scooping them up in a hug. " We'll get along fine okay?"

" Yes auntie!" The twins said hugging back and smiling.

She set them down right when Harusaru came over. " Well, well it's been a long time....... Princess."

" Good to see you too Harusaru and I see you have a son as well."

" Pleased to meet you." Mitsura said bowing. Ayame was a little shocked on the inside about Mitsura being crippled, she knew Harusaru has asthma but she wasn't ready for this. Even so she didn't let it show and said hello sweetly. She was kind and she loved Mitsura anyway.

* * *

**Later that Day:**

While Toushiro was walking back to the first division to get his family he noticed Mitsura walking and minding his own business and then suddenly being stopped by a small gang of kids.

Stopping to see where this was going Toushiro watched and listened as Mitsura was mercilessly made fun of, thrown to the ground and kicked around by said kids.

" You're so weak!"

" Yeah you gonna fight back yet? Oh wait you can't because you can't even get up!!!!"

" You're so pathetic and you're trying to become a shinigami? Yeah right! Not in a million years!" the boys teased while stepping on Mitsura's legs and kicking dirt into his mouth and face and on occasion hitting him.

Toushiro noticed how the whole time Mitsura didn't show one look of hatred only looks of defiance and determination . At last on e of the boys caught one of those looks.

" What you think someone is gonna come and save you besides your daddy? Fat chance! We'll become Taicho's before you do!"

Before anymore damage could be done Toushiro appeared and gently placed Mitsura on his back much to Mitsura's surprise and considering the boys had snapped his crutches in two. As he was walking away he said something the boys and Mitsura, who was absolutely touched, would never forget.

" If you are going to become Taicho's you believe in your subordinates and instead of hurting them you protect them. Until you learn this you will never be Taicho's." and with that he was gone.

After Mitsura gave his thanks and was handed back to Harusaru. Toushiro sought the counsel of his sister.

" Ayame."

" Yes Big brother?"

" I'm going to use the craftsmen technique."

" On what and for what?" Ayame asked curiously with a concerned look on her face.

" You'll see in a month."

" But Big brother that technique requires a lot of reitsu! You know that! After you use it you could be out for two months or more! I know you're more powerful than the Soutaicho but that's crazy!!"

" I know but I have to do it."

" Why?"

" You know why, I know you do I saw it in your eyes as well." Toushiro said giving his sister a gentle look.

" Fine, but I'm not lying to your wife. I won't tell exactly what you're doing for a whole month but as soon as your finished she's going to know okay?"

: Very well. Thank you for understanding."

" Yeah, yeah, just don't you dare go and die on me and stuff. You're lucky this is the only way to help. I just found you, I don't want to lose you again. We have so much to say and do you know."

" And we will as soon as I'm done." Toushiro replied turning to leave. " I'm going to start now so please take care of our family."

" Yes, Big brother."

" Thank you." and then Toushiro was gone.

" _I hope you know what you're doing........ Big brother."_

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go sorry again that it's so late I really tried hard to do a good job so I hope you enjoyed it! Okay for fun I want you all to tell me in a PM what you think The Craftsmen Technique is! Hehehehe! This will be fun! Also this chapter as you already know is called: At Last The Siblings Shall Meet and next chapter will be called: Family Reunion. Please review and Thanks!!!!!!!**

**Kazeek**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!!!!! ^^**

* * *


	9. Family Reunion

**A/N: Hello People! Okay here's the deal I have decided that after chapter ten of Always With You I am going to put the first chapter of at least two of my previously planned stories not to mention that my friend and I have a joint-account now called Naruto Mafia Productions and we still have to post the first chapter of our first story! So please check it out some time if you like Naruto. Don't worry as soon as I've posted at least two I'll comeback and update this again! Also in this chapter the rest of my OC's shall be introduced and after chapter ten or maybe in it it's back to the major Hitsuhina!!!! Yay! Also, PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE! Thanks!!! Anyway, I tried really hard on this chapter, please review, thanks, and enjoy!**

**PS. Thoughts and whispers are italicized and I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

" At least once in life everyone feels small, until someone comes along and becomes just the right motivation for them to stand tall." ~ Kazeek

* * *

The sun shone brightly above the fields as the children played in the wide fields laughing and playing like there was no tomorrow. All except for Mitsura that is.

Mitsura was sitting under a tree watching the rest of the children play tag with Kira and Renji, the Minoru's trying to cheat as usual. Because of yesterday Mitsura's legs hurt too much to play and he knew that there was no point in trying as he could not keep up with the others anyway.

Even so he sat there contently, imagining once again what it would be like to be able to do the things that they could do. How he would of loved to be able to get up in time to fight back or at least run away from those kids yesterday but he didn't, he couldn't, and he knew he never would.

He could hear them urging Renji to catch them and laughing every time he growled when they were just out of his reach. Mitsura smiled to himself, he wished he could do that with his dad and become a strong shinigami his dad could be proud of.

" Mitsura! Come play with us!" Momoko called happily noticing he was still sitting by himself. When his eyes became downcast she walked over and sat down beside him.

" Mitsura don't you want to play?" She asked eying him carefully.

" I.......can't." he answered shyly gazing down at his crutches.

" Oh." Momoko said quietly realizing the problem and gazing back at the others with slight sadness.

Mitsura knew what would come next, it happened every time. The person would say things like "okay then, see ya!" or " Sorry." or " You just don't want to try and fine be that way." and then they would leave and he would continue watching alone.

" Well I was getting bored anyway, I sit with you instead!" Momoko said smiling causing Mitsura's head to snap up and a light blush to come across his face.

" Thanks....." he replied shyly smiling back.

" Your welcome! It's not fun to sit by yourself."

" Yeah."

" So what kinds of things do you like to do Mitsura-kun?"

Mitsura looked at her, his eyes wide. No one ever asked him what he liked to do before they always continued their day and they most certainly did not use an honorific at the end of his name. For once he no longer felt invisible and felt like he was someone, Momoko, Toshiko, and their father especially had managed to make him feel that way by the way they treated him and they each had a place in his mind.

Toushiro had taken the roll of idol with the exemption of his own father, Toshiko had taken the place of best friend and rival, and well Momoko..........in his mind he just kept her at the level of _undetermined._

" I like to carve and make things."

" Really? Like what?"

" Pendants, boxes, decorations, and sculptures. Things like that, I have lots of time so......"

" I think that's a great hobby! Maybe we can make something together some time!"

" S-sure! That would be fun! What do you and your brother like to do?"

" Well my brother loves to paint and he's amazing! He painted a picture of our family and gave it to Okaa-san for mother's day and it looked exactly like us! Everyone says he has a lot of talent and that he gets it from Otou-san."

" Yeah I see him painting all the time, he really is incredible. What about you?"

" Well I'm not very good but I love to sew and make things that way! Other than that everyone says I have a lot of talent for kidou that I got from Okaa-san. But I still need to find my real talent."

" I bet your an amazing seamstress! You could beat anyone any day! So don't think that! Besides......." Mitsura began lowering his voice. " You make people feel like they are somebody in your own way just like your dad. If you ask me, that's better than any talent."

Momoko didn't know what to say and a small blush spread across her face and she turned away quickly so Mitsura couldn't see.

" _Oh crap! Did I say something wrong?!" _Mitsura thought while Renji told the kids it was time to go. He slowly picked up his crutches and stood up along with Momoko who still would not look at him. Just as he was about to say sorry Momoko gave him a quick hug and then spoke.

" Thanks Mitsura-kun, you know you may not be able to do some of the things we can do but...." Momoko paused to look at him to make sure he wasn't hurt and then smiled at him sweetly. " I think you're a really great guy!"

Mitsura just stood there, shocked.

* * *

**Two Days Later:**

" Okay, that's it, does anyone why in the heck Toushiro has been locked in his room for a month sitting like a statue? He hasn't eaten a thing the whole time he's been in there!" Ichigo asked during their current Taicho meeting.

Every Taicho shook their head and then turned to a worried Momo.

" Momo? Do you know why?"

" I have no idea why." Momo said while her kids looked at her innocently. " He's really starting to worry me."

" Do you have any ideas Ayame?" Ichigo asked. " He is your brother."

Ayame thought for a minute whether to tell them or not but the way her niece, nephew, sister-in-law, and everyone else was looking at her she finally gave in and cracked. She did tell Toushiro that after a month she was going to tell Momo at least but now she had no choice.

" The Craftsmen Technique."

" What?"

" He's using the Craftsmen Technique."

" What's the Craftsmen Technique?" everyone asked curiously leaning forward.

" It's a technique passed down in our clan that only Hitsugaya's can use. It allows the user to take basically nothing and turn it into whatever they need, but it's hardly ever used because it takes extreme concentration and a lot of reitsu, therefore after using it the user is normally so drained of energy that they collapse and are out for at least two months at best."

" But what could Toushiro possibly be using that for? What could be worth all that work and energy?"

" I have no idea."

" In any case," came Byakuya. " All we can do is wait and see. We seem to be forgetting that Hitsugaya-Taicho is even more powerful than the Soutaicho, I'm sure he'll be fine."

" Yeah Toushiro will beat that technique no problem!"

" _Shiro-chan.......what are you doing?"_

As if on cue Toushiro appeared in the captains room carrying a small package in his arms. He stepped forward, his eyes were tried and he had bags under his eyes, he was somewhat pale, and he looked like he was about to fall over.

Scanning the room he finally found Mitsura who was looking at him with extremely worried eyes. He motioned for Mitsura to come closer and he complied. Crouching down in front of the boy Toushiro gently set him down along with his new crutches and proceeded to open the package with everyone including the children, looking on.

Inside the package were what looked like some sort of leg support devices. Toushiro gently put them on and strapped them to Mitsura's legs and gave him a tired smile.

" Now then," Toushiro said picking up Mitsura's crutches but remaining crouched. " Let's see how these do."

Slowly and carefully Mitsura got up when he reached standing position and remained perfectly stable everyone was shocked, even he himself couldn't believe his eyes. Looking at his dad for some reassurance, at the rest of the crowd, his friends, and then finally back at Toushiro who smiled gently, Mitsura finally took his first steps.

After more and more encouragement from the crowd and his father Mitsura's steps became glides and glides became jogging, jogging became running until finally Mitsura was in a full fledged shumpo and doing cartwheels and flips all around. Everyone clapped and cheered astounded.

" _I'm happy for you, Mitsura."_

Everyone approached him giving their congratulations and kids smiling and laughing until finally Mitsura leaped into the arms of a crying Harusaru. Pleased with the work he had done Toushiro smiled to himself and began to get up and head home.

Before he could move another inch Toushiro felt small arms hug him tightly and his Taicho coat become damp. Mitsura was hugging him and crying as if making sure that Toushiro knew that what he did for the little boy was more valuable and important then anything in the world.

He gave that boy something no one else could, Toushiro had given Mitsura a chance, a chance to be able to do his best and to truly please his father, a chance to be able to play with his friends and to know how it felt to really run, but most of all Toushiro had given Mitsura the one thing he always wanted, the chance to feel normal.

And Mitsura was going to make darn sure that Toushiro knew just how special a person he was in his life.

" Thank you.......thank you so much!!" Mitsura cried. " Thank you.......thank you for everything!!"

"Yeah." and with that Toushiro fell asleep resting on the wall behind him.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

" I come with some very troubling news."

" What is it?" the dark voice semi-snapped.

" _They_ have escaped. Apparently not only did they find a way for their youngest to escape but they have been digging a tunnel to the outside of our walls for sometime. They will reach Soul Society in two hours."

" Is that so......"

" Indeed. They are older and much more experienced in shumpo."

" I see, no matter we will just have to outsmart them as well. Return to your post and alert me upon their arrival, I will not allow your plan to fail so easily."

" Very well. How are the Baggerbones doing?"

" They're progression is going well. They are nowhere near their elder brother but they'll do, for now."

" Good, I will return now."

" Fine." with that the hologram disappeared and the shady figure went back into the darkness."

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

" Is that it? That's where he is?"

" Well Ayame did say if he was anywhere he'd be there and it's been almost three months since she escaped."

" We'll just have to wait and see won't we you two?"

" Yes Ma'am."

" All will be revealed in time young ones."

" Let's just get going already! It's not as if he'll remember us."

" Keep your tongue! It is because of your folly that we have come to this predicament!"

" Heh! He is your shame not mine!"

" Why you......"

" Enough!! Let us be on our way, I will not keep to false hope."

" Agreed."

" _At long last we will meet again and then we may restore these shattered and broken hearts. Hearts that I am afraid include my own."_

* * *

**Soul Society:**

Everyone sat talking in the captains room, the shady figure quietly looking on in disgust. The children played happily with Mitsura who was still overjoyed to be able to play like never before.

Ichigo and Rukia were fighting over who knows what, Shunsui and Ukitake were talking as usual, Byakuya and Yamamoto were engaging in colorful conversation, Soifon, Mayuri, and the rest of the Taicho's were talking about battle strategies and Toushiro was holding Momo protectively in his arms whispering words of warmth and love. Shuusuke and Ayame were awaiting the arrival of his master who everyone was expecting to arrive soon enough.

" _What a glorious day this will be! At last my master can be at peace!"_

Suddenly the doors opened and in came six very familiar looking people. There were five males and one female and they all had the same color hair: white. Two of the males were twins their hair was short, and straight and they were sporting two identical kimono except one was in a dark purple and the other a burgundy color. They were only a few inches shorter than Toushiro who, over the years, had grown at least two inches taller than Momo.

Another one of the males was exactly the same height as Toushiro, his hair was of medium length not long at all but not short like the twins either and he had sideburns that were very noticeable but at the same time they suited him well. He was sporting a black kimono that was outlined with silver trim. Upon looking around the room and sporting Toushiro the man glared at him harshly in disgust. That glare, Toushiro had seen that glare too much and that glare was one that no human deserved.

" _Why is he looking at me like that?!"_

The male next to the one in the center was obviously the eldest and he was the shortest of all, in fact he was almost an inch shorter than Toushiro was when he joined the thirteen court guard squads. His hair was spiky like Toushiro's but it lacked the defining bang, his eyebrows were rather bushy, and he had both a short beard and a mustache that made it almost impossible to see his mouth. He was sporting a simple yet elegant brown and red kimono. He may have been the oldest but his influence seemed to be the most powerful of all, unlike the others who had the same eyes as Toushiro and Ayame, his eyes were a glowing light orange, powerful, yet kind. He also held in front of him a well made but very old-looking cane with a dragon strongly and beautifully carved on it.

The female was a larger sweeter-looking version of Ayame, her long hair cascading down her back beautifully, while her eyes remained soft and kind. She was wearing a lovely yellow kimono with white lilies all over it, she of them all seemed the most gentle.

And finally the male in the very center, the one who seemed to be overflowing with pride, respect and dignity, his face calm and stern reminding everyone of Toushiro. He was wearing a dark blue kimono with a white tiger leaping from his back and he also had another underneath that seemed to be rather special. He had a short beard but it wasn't a goatee and his hair was exactly the same as the man who was glaring at him.

And Toushiro knew them all.

Especially the glaring man.

Upon seeing Toushiro the man in the center's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open just a little. He stumbled toward Toushiro while everyone backed away, once he reached him he ever so gently placed a hand on his face as if he was afraid Toushiro would shatter into a million pieces. A very pained look on his face.

" It cannot be........" he whispered breathlessly, almost inaudibly. " Toushiro........."

" It's been far too long.........Otou-san."

" My son......" the man repeated while quickly embracing his son lovingly. And for the first time in what everyone guessed was a very long time Toushiro's father cried. " I found you at last!"

After the touching embrace, with the exemption of the glaring man, Toushiro was embraced and greeted by his family. Momo and the kids were introduced and Toushiro's pride grew even more at the sight of his father so pleased as he gave the twins looks of approval.

" You impudent little brat!" the glaring man yelled all of a sudden while swiftly appearing behind Toushiro and knocking him into the wall with his hands firmly around Toushiro's neck after the impact. " I'll kill you! Show some respect and bow down you worthless trash!"

With that he threw Toushiro to the ground and stepped on the back of his head smothering his face into the ground. " Your not even worthy enough to spit on you hear me?!! I'll kill you!" he yelled again after giving Toushiro a few hard kicks.

Toushiro never fought back until.......

" Enough brother! Leave my son alone and calm down!" Toushiro's father yelled his icy facade was even fiercer than Toushiro's. Everyone finally realized what was going on and they were about to rush over to Toushiro until suddenly the furious man rushed for none other than the twins.

" If you won't answer me you little disgrace, then your children will answer for you!" he yelled throwing his fists at them. Without warning Toushiro appeared in front of his kids and took his uncle's punch full force, his head bleeding as a result.

" Daddy!!!!!"

" So the boy finally grew a spine did he?!" the man was mid sentence when he caught Toushiro's eyes piercing his own.

" You can hit me all........you want my uncle but not.......my children, not my children."

Before anymore could be said everyone was blocking Toushiro from his own uncle and a panicking yet furious Momo was at his side as he spat out blood and gasped for air. Meanwhile Toushiro's family was restraining his uncle from further damage, the only reason the damage so far was caused was because of Toushiro's uncle's great speed.

" **That is enough**." Momo hissed at the man trying to control her anger.

" How could you do that to your own nephew?!!" Rangiku yelled. " You do love him don't you?!"

" Heh! Who could ever love a monster?" the man spat back. " He is the shame of our clan and he will forever be worthless."

With that the man vanished.

" Let's get you to the hospital now my grandson, our introductions can wait for now."

" No grandfather please, introduce yourselves, I will be fine."

" As you wish." with that said all the new Hitsugaya's lined up in perfect order.

" I know one of you as my old friend but please state your names for the rest of Soul Society. The Hitsugaya clan is only known to few and though it has been hidden for years it is greatly respected after all." Yamamoto stated sitting down.

" Hitsugaya, Kiyoshi." the twin wearing the dark purple kimono stated proudly.

" Hitsugaya, Benjiro." the twin wearing the burgundy kimono chimed. " As you can see Kiyoshi is my older brother and Toushiro and Ayame are our cousins."

" Hitsugaya, Yoshiko." the woman wearing the yellow kimono stated. " I am Toushiro's mother, it is a pleasure to meet you all."

" Hitsugaya, Renjiro. I am Toushiro's father and the current head of the clan." the man wearing the dark blue kimono stated.

" Hitsugaya, Ryujin. I am Toushiro's grandfather and father of Renjiro my youngest son. My eldest as you can see is not here so as a father it is my job to introduce him, his name is Kangarasu, Hitsugaya, Kangarasu, and he is indeed Toushiro's uncle."

" Thank you for your introductions. You may remain here as long as you like, I'm you will be great assets to the Soul Society."

All the Hitsugaya's bowed gratefully and proceed to take Toushiro to the hospital while everyone else calmly went out with Shuusuke following his master, now know to be Toushiro's father closely leaving only Yamamoto and Toushiro's grandfather behind.

" It's been a long time......Ryujin."

" Indeed it has, Genryuusai."

" Tell me my old friend, what is it you wish to speak about?"

" Kangarasu, that name still holds great power over my grandson because of his uncle but, there is something else bothering him pertaining to that name."

" Perceptive as always my old friend."

" Tell me Genryuusai, what is troubling my grandson? His eyes are more fearful then when I last saw him in the living world."

" Very well I will tell you, but first my old friend, why is Hitsugaya-Taicho so overtaken with your eldest?"

Ryujin's eyes seemed to fill with great heartache, sadness, and pain as he breathed in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, then he looked Yamamoto in the eye and spoke words that Yamamoto only was allowed to hear.......for now anyway.

" **Because Kangarasu, my eldest son, is the one who killed Toushiro and took my precious and beloved grandson away from me."**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE PEOPLE!!!! TELL ME THAT WAS TOTALLY WORTH THE WAIT!!!!! and please leave me some awesome reviews! Now for a little contest, I want you guys after you review to PM me and tell which Hitsugaya OC of mine you think is the best so far and then later I am going to have another contest over which Hitsugaya ( besides Toushiro) is the coolest! Hehe! So please vote! Thank you! Next chapter should be called: Prophecy of the Hitsugaya Clan. Thanks for reading and please review!** **Thanks!!**

**Kazeek**

**PS. Long Live Hitsuhina!!!!! ^^**


	10. Prophecy of the Hitsugaya Clan

**A/N: Hey, people this is the last chapter I'm going to do until after I post two of my new stories and the first chapter of the first story of Naruto Mafia Productions. Okay well this chapter may be a little short but hey every author needs to do short chapters sometimes! Oh and as for my small poll on which Hitsugaya OC of mine was the coolest sounding right now here are the results: 1st place: Hitsugaya, Ryujin! Woo! Go Toushiro's Grandfather! 2nd place: Hitsugaya, Toshiko and Hitsugaya, Momoko! Yay! I knew the twins could do it! Yeah! And finally in 3rd place: Hitsugaya, Ayame! And the little sister takes third! Way to go Ayame! Anyway, thanks for your votes and don't forget to look out for my new stories! Read the bottom authors note to get the scoop on it! Thanks, please review, and here I go........**

**Oh, and PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!**

**PS. Thoughts and whispers are italicized and I don't own Bleach just my OC's and plots.**

* * *

" All things must be accepted in time."~ Kazeek

* * *

It was a cloudy day in Soul Society and Toushiro and Momo had the day off while the rest of the family, exempting a certain uncle, agreed to watch the children for a day. The Hitsugaya clan, now known to be almost like royalty was granted high-standing in the Soul Society and given well basically their own division to use as a house.

Toushiro and Momo were sitting under their special cherry blossom tree that held so many memories just like the one in the living world held many bittersweet ones. Momo's head was resting on Toushiro's chest and his arms were wrapped around her protectively.

" Momo?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

" Yes Shiro-chan?"

" You know I love you right?" his grip on her tightened.

" Of course I do." she answered turning to look at him. " Why do you ask Shiro-chan?"

" No reason. I just don't want my wife thinking that my newly introduced family is more important than her, that's all."

" I would never think that Shiro-chan, I know you love me. Probably too much for your own good."

" That is just not possible." Toushiro said kissing her.

" Say Shiro-chan, don't you think it's a little strange that no one has attacked Soul Society or anything? And where's the real murderer? We never did catch him but the killing stopped and what is in that scroll your father gave to Shuusuke?"

" I am certain I don't know Momo, and since when are you of all people into violence? You don't know of anyone suspicious do you?"

" Well......."

" You're not saying my family is responsible?"

" Of course not Shiro-chan it's just....."

" Just what Momo?"

" What about Harusaru? I know he's your best friend but he is a lieutenant and even though he has a very severe case of asthma he is certainly strong enough to kill those men. No one knows exactly how he got here and you don't know how much he's changed."

" It's not Harusaru."

" Shiro-chan I know he's your friend but be reasonable! Right after he shows up people start dying so what possible reason do you have for not even considering him?"

" I only have two and they aren't the most reliable, but what about Mitsura? Children no matter how old they are are almost all able to sense their parents emotions and Mitsura hasn't shown any signs of believing Harusaru to be behaving in an evil manner nor has he shown signs of suspicion or guilt which would normally appear if the child knew anything."

" That's true, if he did think or knew his father would do or even did something like that he would tell us."

" Right, and second, his eyes, they are still the same as when I met him maybe they show a little more pain but he told me that's because Mitsura's mother died when he was four and Mitsura is eight like Kaizen and Shina and it really tore Harusaru apart. He doesn't talk about it but I can see he's hurt and right now we shouldn't ask Mitsura about it either, they are both truly scarred."

" I see."

" I'll keep an eye on him just in case."

" Alright Shiro-chan."

" Momo about what you said earlier, I too think it is strange no one has attacked Soul Society in a while but I also have a feeling that something terrible is about to happen, and for people like Kenpachi and Renji who love to fight, they may get their wish sooner than they think."

" I agree, I told our children not to leave our side unless they are with Ayame or the family."

" Good, because if I lost you I wouldn't know what to do......" Toushiro answered, a sad and pained look on his face.

" I will never leave you Shiro-chan. I'm afraid you're the one who will leave me."

"I don't think that'll happen for a long time, the twins already made me promise to live to be " older than the Soutaicho" as they put it." he said chuckling slightly.

Momo giggled. " And I expect you to keep that promise, my snow dragon."

" Oh I will try, you know dragons aren't very fond of sharing their treasures." With that the two got up and headed to the tenth division.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the first division:**

" I see....."

" That is how my grandson came to you and probably explains some of his stoic personality."

" Indeed."

" Genryuusai, please do not utter a word of this to anyone. It is not time for them to know of Toushiro's pain."

" Does all of the family know of this?"

" Of course. It pains Renjiro constantly, so much so he had forgotten how to show even the slightest bit of joy."

" I see. Very well exempting the Hitsugaya's no one else will know until that time comes."

" Thank you, my old friend."

* * *

**With Toushiro and Momo:**

They sat together on the bed in Toushiro's captains quarters, his head resting on top of hers and his hand stroking hers ever so gently. While she playfully messed with the back of his hair and rubbed his hand as well.

It was quiet and the two sat there in absolute peace, the only sound being the small patters of rain outside and the occasional mud puddle splash. The tenth division was a little different now due to the fact of their children popping in constantly to see them and the times when it was too dark or dangerous to go home and they needed a place to stay.

Toushiro and Momo shared what was now his very large captains quarters while his children slept in the side room that was made just for them and could be modified no matter how old they had gotten.

" Shiro-chan?"

" Yes Momo?"

" What is in that scroll of Shuusuke's? I swear the man won't tell anyone!"

" I'm sure I don't know, but I have a guess."

" Oh, and what might that be?"

" Something I believe we will see soon enough." Toushiro answered quietly, his face suddenly going dim.

" _Shiro-chan.......what's wrong?"_

Just then a butterfly entered the room and landed on Momo's finger.

" **Hitsugaya-Taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho, please report to the first division immediately. Your family and children are already there and waiting."**

With that the husband, wife and butterfly left.

* * *

**In the first division:**

Upon entering the first division, Momo and Toushiro joined up with Ayame and Ryujin and sat down a little ways across from them after taking their kids back and placing them on their laps.

" Daddy! Guess what?" Momoko said happily gazing up at Toushiro while her brother sat quietly.

" What?"

" Auntie is going to teach brother and I some of the traditional Hitsugaya dances! And great grandpa said he show us a new kidou technique!"

" Oh? Are you sure you're ready for that? You'll have to work hard and listen to Ayame and great grandpa."

" Yes!"

" Very well, do your best and be careful my children."

" Yes daddy!"

" When are you going to start?" Momo asked sweetly, while smiling down at Toshiko.

" In one week, Auntie Ayame has a mission and great grandpa needs time to get ready." Toshiko answered, slightly pausing to gaze at his dad looking for a sign of approval like his sister had gotten.

But nothing came and soon Yamamoto's loud voice rang across the room silencing it.

" I will now tell you the reason for this meeting." Yamamoto said as he sat down. " As you all know Shuusuke Kurostushi arrived here two months ago with a scroll of great importance given to him by his master. As you all now know his master is indeed Hitsugaya Renjiro, head of the noble Hitsugaya clan and Toushiro's father."

Everyone nodded their heads.

" Hitsugaya, Ryujin the ex-head of the clan, will now reveal the contents to you and it is not to leave this room under any circumstances understood?!" He boomed loudly.

" Yes sir!"

" Ryujin."

" Indeed." Ryujin replied stepping forward. " This is the Hitsugaya prophecy, a document that our clan has treasured for centuries and now we believe the time for the prophecy to be fulfilled is coming, whether it be weeks months or years the time is near."

He opened the scroll and Toushiro stiffened, but little did he know that his wife and children noticed immediately. Then Ryujin began to read.

**Ut rutilus luna suscipio ut bleed, **

**And everto gero it's head, **

**From gens of optimus ****dragons, **

**A parvulus of spondeo mos arise. **

**The statua of raptor ancestors, **

**And talentum ut mos in vicis vinco.**

**raptor fangs peto parvulus demise, **

**And parvulus ****concero vadum exsisto ut raptor sword, **

**Then crimen ero spilled in calx ut specto ****parvulus coming. **

**Once calx est pictoratus quod vitualamen slain, **

**The pectus pectoris occultus per glacies vadum prosilio per puteulanus flame. **

**The parvulus of legend has of purus.**

**Humus ero pictoratus crimen ut everto quod parvulus fight, **

**And parvulus verus vox mos suscitatio ex cruor of raptor kin, **

**Then lupus of putus niveus mos videor quod suus ululatus vadum exsisto everto downfall. **

**The everto vadum exsisto haud magis quod lupus decendants vadum exsisto beatus.**

" Here's the translation because I know those of you who haven't studied Latin must be quite confused." Ryujin said kindly. He then began his translation.

**  
When the red moon begins to bleed,**

**And the demon bears it's head,**

**From the clan of noble dragons,**

**A child of promise will arise.**

**The image of their ancestors,**

**And talent that will in time surpass their father's.**

**Dark fangs seek the child's demise,**

**And the child's twin shall be as their sword,**

**Then crimson will be spilled on the stone that awaits the child's coming.**

**Once the stone is painted and the sacrifice slain,**

**The heart concealed by ice shall burst forth with the blue flame.**

**The child of legend has come.**

**Much of the spotless ground will be painted crimson as the demon and child fight,**

**And the child's true power will awaken from the blood of their kin,**

**Then the wolf of purest white will appear and his howl shall be the demon's downfall.**

**The demon shall be no more and the wolf's decendants shall be blessed.**

" Wow, that's deep." Renji said gazing around at all the faces in the room.

" Yeah, I know but I have some questions." Kira replied.

" Wait until tomorrow Izuru." Yamamoto boomed. " All will be clear and explained then."

" Yes Soutaicho." Kira said bowing.

There was a short pause until Ichigo broke the silence.

" Hey is it just me or does the child's description sound a lot like Ayame or Toushiro?"

" Now that you mention it......it does!" Rukia answered. Hey! Hitsugaya-Taicho, what do you think......"

Everyone including Momo turned around only to see an empty seat. Everyone automatically gazed around and soon realized that Toushiro was gone, long gone.

" Did anyone even see him get up?! Much less hear him leave?" Soifon asked, only to receive concerned faces and no answer.

" _Oh my grandson, all things must be accepted in time." _Ryujin thought sadly silently gazing over at Kangarasu noting the sinister grin of satisfaction and yet a glare of hate at the same time.

" _Good residence, you worthless piece of trash."_

Unfortunately no one noticed as two confused, concerned, and heartbroken twins standing by the door sadly. Small tears trickled down their faces and even they didn't know why.

"Daddy?"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! I hope you liked it!I know it was kind of a cliffy but hey I'll be back soon! And next chapter should be called: Toushiro's birthright. Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll be back soon! Don't forget to read my new stories! Thanks!**

**Here's the preview for my new story: Shinjitsu Shiro! ( White Truth).**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Ah! The life of a teenage assassin, using guns, going on missions, falling in love...wait a minute! That's not part of the plan! And who's the guy hitting on my future girl?! Well whoever said " Dead men tell no tales" never met Hitsugaya Toushiro. And as the saying goes, "All is fair in love and war."**

" So we meet at last....Chuugi."

" Indeed we do, Shinjitsu. Now how about we just cut to the chase and have you come out of the shadows?"

" I could say the same to you."

The two figures slowly removed themselves their guns out and at the ready. The only illumination coming from the moon and the stars as the figures dressed in black stepped forward. Eyes widened and jaws dropped at the sight of their future targets.

Tears began to fall and cold eyes saddened how this moment happened they didn't know. They had been sent to kill the person they just found out they loved most and now it seemed that a bitter sacrifice had to be made.

" Shiro-chan, it's you?! I-I can't do this..... I can't complete this mission!"

" You know what will happen if we don't Momo and I won't let you take the fall for me. If one of us must die let it be me."

" Shiro-chan....."

The gun shook in the girl's hands as tears streamed down her face. It's just not fair! Why does one of them have to die?!

He stepped forward and kissed her on the forehead, she touched his cheeks and brought her face close. Then he bent his head down to her ear and whispered lovingly words she never wanted to hear.

" Momo......shoot me."

* * *

**There you go! The prologue will be posted tomorrow so look forward to it and please read it! Thanks!**

Kazeek

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!!!!**

* * *


	11. Toushiro's Birthright

**A/N: Okay people here's the story I've been told that my writing is slipping and I'm starting to disappoint some of you and for that I am sorry. I have been going through a lot and I am feeling rather dejected so I decided to comeback a little early and update this story really fast to explain some things like why in the heck the Hitsugaya Prophecy was in Latin and not Japanese and many other things in my attempt to show you these particular things: How the twins are different not in just what they do but how they actually ARE. How Toushiro made Mitsura's leg braces and that it wasn't just some " FMA' thing going on. Explain some lose ends that were left in " Always There." and to point out that Toushiro is NOT INVINSIBLE how ever it may seem right now, he DOES have a quite a few WEAKNESES! I'm sorry to all my fans especially Raye Lynne and I WILL TRY to fix these problems. Also if you have time please read my new story " Shinjitsu Shiro." thanks and please review and tell me how I did.**

**PS. Thoughts and whispers are italicized and I don't own BLEACH.**

* * *

" Sometimes when you admit things, it helps you become better." ~ Kazeek

* * *

Everyone had been searching for the young white-haired Taicho for several hours and still he couldn't be found. Soon everyone, except for Ichigo, Rukia, Gin, Rangiku, Momo, and the twins, had gone back to the First division. Toushiro's family thought it was best for him to have sometime alone so they never left to begin with.

" Where the heck is he?!" Ichigo yelled exasperated. " We've been searching for hours!"

" If we knew we wouldn't be searching for him would we Ichigo?!!" Rukia replied.

" Ya know what we need is to figure out a place where Hitsugaya would go if he was troubled." Gin said out of the blue. " The guy's got to have some pressure going on."

" True, but where would Taicho go? We already checked the usual spots, the cherry blossom tree, the Tenth Division, the town, where else is there?" Rangiku added.

" Um, there's the forest." a small voice suddenly added.

" Why would Otou-san go into the forest baka? He's a Taicho!" came Toshiko's protesting voice.

" I know but I've seen him!"

" Taicho's don't visit the forest idiot, they only go there we they have a mission or a hollow attacks."

" Otou-san does too visit the forest! I've seen him! Sometimes when he's hurt or sad he goes in there and doesn't come out for hours! And he trains sometimes too!"

" Tch! Whatever....idiot." Toshiko said under his breath as he crossed his arms and turned away from his sister.

" I'm not the idiot here Brother! You are!"

" Oh yeah well-"

" That's enough you two." Momo warned firmly crossing her arms behind her children who had their tongues sticking out at each other. " Toshiko, your sister is entitled to her own opinion just as you are to yours."

" Yes Okaa-san."

" And Momoko the same goes for you."

" Yes Okaa-san."

" Well now that that little spat is settled," Ichigo began. " I say we give Momoko's idea a shot, we don't have anything to lose anyway."

" Ya I agree." Gin replied.

" Me too! Now let's find Taicho!" Rangiku added.

" Let's move." Rukia answered and with that the seven shinigami headed out, the twins on opposite sides of Momo holding her hands.

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Forest:**

Toushiro sat quietly under a pine tree his turquoise orbs gazing up at the sky in a confused and troubled way. He had been sitting there for seven hours now, his mind full of worry and sadness at the words of the prophecy.

He remembered the times during his life in the living world where everyone expected him to be the " Child of Legend" and often bragged about him at the highest level of pride. He never understood them but there were points in his life where he actually believed them.

As a child all he wanted to do was please his father and he'd do anything just to get the slightest look of approval. He trained everyday, got more cuts, bruises, and broken bones then he could count just to earn one of those looks.

Alas, he would never get one. On that day, for the protection of a loved one, and through the unstoppable hate of a corrupt uncle, Toushiro was sent to a very painful and impromptu grave.

And now fate had caught up with him and once again the Hitsugaya Prophecy came crashing down on him again. He knew of the great renowned power of his clan, it was his birthright and yet he saw it as his curse. The unlocking of Hyourinmaru's hidden power surprised him and now the return of his old life and the inheritance of his destined power was too much. He was not a god and he did not want to be treated as such.

And their power, oh that power.

He did not wish to share in it now, he did not want more expectations thrown in his face. As a boy all he wanted was to be a true Hitsugaya and to take up his birthright along with Ayame and all the others then maybe his father would be pleased, then maybe his father would love him.

And what of Soul Society? What would they think of his destined power? Would they count it as a blessing and praise him more or would they shun him as nothing more than a freak and a threat? Or worse yet would they treat him any differently? And his family......

His family.

What would they think of it? What would they think of _him_?

His wife, his children, what would they think? Would they shun him? Would they run in fear of a power that he knew inside his heart he could not escape?

No. He wouldn't allow it. He wouldn't allow such a thing to cause his family pain. He wouldn't allow Momo to cringe at his touch or his children to run away from him on sight, if that was his fate, his clan could have it. It could go to the underworld for all he cared.

It was in this moment he made himself a promise, no matter how much his clan and Soul Society asked him, no matter how much pain it brought to his heart, and no matter how much he wanted to in those hopeless situations, he would not unleash his birthright.

" _I am not a god."_

" Hello, Hitsugaya."

He lept to his feet at the unrecognizable voice that woke him from his thoughts, reaching calmly for Hyourinmaru when he was up. His eyes narrowed and he was ready for the slightest bit of movement.

" Who are you?" he hissed irritation obviously present in his voice as he began to glow a light blue apparently aware that whoever it was their power was not laughing matter.

" My, my aren't we worked up. You seemed to be in quite a troubled trance." the voice said mockingly.

" That is none of your concern, now answer my question!" he snapped.

" And who I am is none of your concern. But I will tell you that I am the one who almost got your dear little sister killed." the voice said back confirming Toushiro's suspicion.

The voice was female. Harusaru was cleared.

" I've been watching you and I like what I see. It was rather impressive how you were able to make leg braces for that boy using a large amount of reitsu, his old crutches, and not to mention a reitsu absorbing crystal in such a short time. Everyone must have thought you were a god and made it out of nothing. By the way, how about leaving that pathetic excuse of a wife and going for me?" the voice asked seductively.

" Tch! The day hell freezes is the day I trade Momo for another woman! Especially a scum bag like you!" he yelled drawing Hyourinmaru.

" Ready to fight are we? Well then, I have been salivating to get a taste of your power, but I warn you I am not like Aizen."

The figure leaped from the trees and landed squarely on the ground a few feet from him revealing a woman dressed in a purple and black ninja uniform, her face covered with a mask that looked like a snake with yellow eyes and a black body. Sadly her true face was hidden completely from his eyes.

" Now, let's begin. I'll be sure to make this quick. **Very quick.**"

Before he knew it the figure was already on top of him and had succeeded in putting him on the offensive. He kept blocking as she swung her kunai and kicked her feet in his direction until at last she leaped away and gave him a few moments to breathe before appearing behind him and throwing him into a nearby tree.

" Is that all the Hitsugaya clan has? I was expecting more." the woman mocked. " What a shame, maybe you weren't worth my time after all."

Just as soon as those words left her mouth she began to feel her legs go numb as Hyourinmaru's ice began to surround her body. She quickly moved a single out of the way so it would not freeze and starred at the attacker.

" W-what did you do?"

He rose to his feet and stepped towards the woman ready to rip the mask off and get to the bottom of everything, little did he know he was falling straight into her trap.

" You should never take your eyes off the person you're trying to kill, they might just surprise you." he said as he leaned forward to rip her mask off.

" I see...."

Before he could stop her the woman sprang up and bit his neck and then swiftly used her free hand to punch him hard in the stomach. He grunted and then yelled when he realized that thin little black needles had just been run through his body, the needles now visible from his back.

She pulled him closer as he was about to hit the ground, and him one long slash with her kunai across his chest and then whispered venomously in his ear.

" _The same thing goes for you Hitsugaya, I told you, I am not like Aizen, I am better. It's been fun, I look forward to your power in the future, so don't disappoint me, my darling. I'll leave this excruciating pain and this fabric with my scent on it here. So if you live and when I force you to seek me out, you'll know exactly where I am. I'm watching you, my love."_

With that said the woman vanished and Toushiro fell to the ground, purple liquid oozing from his mouth and the cloth clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

**With the search party:**

Everyone immediately froze when a painful yell came from the forest in front of them. They knew something was wrong and a certain person's reitsu in the air was not helping their fears.

" That yell.....that was Toushiro!" Ichigo said taking off with the others in the direction of the noise. " What's going on?!"

" I don't know! But Taicho's in trouble! We have to hurry!" Rangiku answered.

" Yeah, we can ask questions later let's just find him!" Rukia said while running.

" Shiro-chan!! Where are you?! Answer me Toushiro!!!!" Momo yelled her children now riding on Ichigo's back to speed things up.

They reached small area and their eyes immediately came to the white-haired figure on the ground. His eyes were cloudy, his chest had been slashed and he has purple liquid coming from his mouth. He was slightly shaking in pain and it looked like he was clenching something.

" Shiro-chan!!"

" Otou-san!!!"

The seven members were instantly at his side and Momo quickly placed his head on her lap, tears streaming down her and her children's face. Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, and Gin stood there in shock at the sight. What the heck happened?!

" Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan!" Momo said shaking him gently yet firmly. " Answer me Shiro-chan please!"

" Otou-san! Wake up Otou-san!!" Momoko pleaded, her little hand grasping her father's.

Toshiko couldn't believe it. She was right, their dad did visit the forest. He was here and he had refused to believe his own sister because of his pride. And now it had come to this....why? Why was he so stubborn? If he listened maybe his father wouldn't be like this now! Why?!

" _Why didn't I listen to her?!!"_

" _**Because you're jealous of her, that's why."**_

" _What?"_

" _**You're jealous of her." **the light voice of Kazemaru repeated. **" You think your father loves her more than he loves you, that's why you didn't listen."**_

" _You're wrong!"_

" _**Am I? I am part of you Toshiko Hitsugaya, I know how you think, what you think, what you do, and how you do it. I am you!" **the dragon of wind growled. **" You want your father to notice you, to love you, and to show you he cares but shunning your own sister is no way to do that!"**_

" _You're right Kazemaru. Sorry, I guess you have a pretty selfish master huh?"_

" _**It is true young master you were being selfish but that is not how you are. When you paint, when you train, when you laugh and play with your friends, and when you fight and play along with your sister, that's you. When you include your sister in everything, when you work so hard to please your father, when you help your mother,that's you. When you would give anything to see your sister happy, that is you Toshiko. You are most certainly not perfect but that's you, and that's who I chose for my master."**_

" _Kazemaru...."_

" _**Young master, you may look like your father but you are you. People may say things that hurt you and make you wish you were someone else, but you are you and when that changes it only hurts those who love you for you. Your sister, your mother, your grandparents, your great grandparents, your cousins, and your aunt love you. And.....your father loves you, just the way you are."**_

" _He does?" _

" _**He does. So very much indeed, you have no idea how much he loves you young master."**_

" _Thanks a lot Kazemaru."_

" _**You're welcome young master. And remember this: You are who you chose to be."**_

" _Yes. And Kazemaru?"_

" _**Yes young master?"**_

" _I love you too."_

" _**And I you young master. Now help your father and be the master I know you are!"**_ with that said dragon vanished and reality returned.

As soon as Toshiko's eyes opened they filled with tears at the sight of his dad. He wanted to break down and for it to all disappear but he had a point to prove, his father was and is the most important person in his life and he was **not **going to lose him now.

" You promised Otou-san! You promised you wouldn't die yet! We need you! I need you!" Toshiko screamed. " Otou-san please.........**Wake up!!!"**

As if on cue Turquoise orbs opened slightly and the hand Momoko was squeezing gently squeezed back.

" T-Toshiko......."

" Otou-san!" Toshiko said grabbing his other hand. " You're okay!"

" Shiro-chan! Hang on you hear me?! Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, and Gin all went back to get Unohana, so just hang on a little longer!" Momo sobbed her forehead touching his as tears trickled down.

" M-Momo......what have.....I told you........about crying?"

" Never mind that right now!" Momo yelled. " What happened to you Shiro-chan?!" Momo said trying to keep a fading fast Toushiro awake. His vision started to become black but he manged to utter a few words before passing out completely.

" S-Soul Society invaded........murderer......woman......watching me...." and with that he was out and the rest of the search team arrived with Unohana.

* * *

**Two Days Later:**

" So let me get this straight....." Ichigo began. " Toushiro got attacked , stashed across the chest, punched and stabbed with poison needles by some crazy woman and the only thing we have to work with is she the real murderer, she's somewhere close, and she specifically watching Toushiro?!"

" Ya, you got it Kurosaki-kun but the way you put it makes it sound like a whole lot of info." Gin said, his snake-like smile ever present.

" Oh shut it snake boy!"

" Ya touchy much?"

" Why you..."

" That is quite enough out of you two." came the calm voice of one Kuchiki Byakuya. " Your not exactly setting the best example for my niece and nephew are you now, Kurosaki?"

The two Taicho shut their mouths instantly and went back to their seats. When it came to Kaizen and Shina you do not tick Byakuya off.

" While were waiting for Hitsugaya-Taicho to regain consciousness we might as well let Kira ask his questions. Momo and the children are here as well as the rest of Hitsugaya-Taicho's family and they can fill him in later." Byakuya suggested calmly.

" Very well." Yamamoto boomed. " But be sure you watch your tongue and keep to your boundaries Izuru."

" Yes Soutaicho." Izuru answered stepping forward toward where the Hitsugaya family was sitting in perfect order. They sat up high on the side of the room by Yamamoto's chair on blue, white, red, brown, black, and green pillows.

The order in which they sat was presumed to be representing their place in the clan, with the main family in the middle. The two cousins sat to the left, Kiyoshi Toushiro's eldest cousin first and then Benjiro Kiyoshi's brother and Toushiro's youngest cousin second. After them came Ayame who sat on the left side of her mother Yoshiko, and then naturally Yoshiko was on the left side of her husband. Renjiro was next as he was dead center, and next to him lain an empty pillow presumed to be where Toushiro would sit if he were present. Beside Toushiro's seat was Ryujin the ex-head of the clan but obviously the most respected among them all. And finally Kangarasu sat coldly at the end, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

At last Kira had the nerve to speak.

" If you don't mind me asking sir, why is the Hitsugaya prophecy in Latin and not Japanese?"

" Protection." Ryujin answered simply.

" Pardon sir?"

" It was for protection. When Kangarasu and Renjiro were eight, our village was found and attacked by several rival clans in an attempt to destroy us and to take our prophecy. In an effort to keep it safe we Hitsugaya's made two copies one in Japanese the other in Latin realizing that we were one two clans in the area who knew the language. We left the Latin one behind in order to fool the enemy into believing it to be false but we had to go back for the Latin version because the Hitsugaya caring the Japanese one was killed in a blaze. Many Hitsugaya's lost their lives for the sake of the copy you see before you now."

" I see, I'm sorry sir." Izuru said feeling a little sorry he even asked.

" It's alright, I'm sure quite a few of you were curious." Ryujin answered kindly. " Now, what's your other question?"

" The prophecy mention something about " The Child of Legend" but it seems to me that could be any of the younger Hitsugaya's so how can you tell who it is? and yet it's bothering Hitsugaya-Taicho so much. And it said something like the child is a wolf or something could you please explain?" Kira asked bowing, he knew this might be too big a question.

All the Hitsugaya's looked at each other as if discussing whether to answer or not. They looked back at Kira and everyone else, their faces dead serious. " Why not, you were going to find out soon enough but none of this leaves the room alright?"

" Yes sir!" they all answered.

" Do you know why the Hitsugaya clan is so revered?" Everyone remained silent. " It is because of our special abilities unique to every one of us, it can never be copied or truly stolen. Only a few choice clans possess similar powers but each clan has certain abilities that cannot be copied by another. The Hiroshi clan is also one of these rare clans." Ryujin said gazing at Harusaru and Mitsura.

Ever clan has a similar title for these gifts so that it is simple to remember how to release them. Ours is known as: **Hitsugaya Seitokuken.**

Our Seitokuken enables us to do many things therefore everything was sorted into four stages but all are not without a price and the higher the stage the greater the cost. This also why we do not need zanpakto's."

The first stage: The rising dragon stage, also known as " Young Hitsugaya mode." allows older user's such as myself and the older Hitsugaya's to return to any age we wish for a short period of time depending on how much reitsu we wish to use. For example if I wished it, I could return to the youthful age of 15 for a week depending on how much reitsu I am willing to use the time may vary. It is also the first stage a young Hitsugaya gains and the first step to them being a true member of the clan. It allows the young ones like Toshiko and Momoko to acess great strength and fraction of their future power which can also be increased through training with it."

" However, this stage requires a lot of reitsu to do anything therefore the user must have a vast amount of reitsu. The more reitsu, the longer you last. If Momoko and Toshiko overexerted themselves while using this mode in battle it could become disastrous as they could easily become unconscious. Since the first stage comes when you are a child it is hard to tell when this will happen but it normally takes place between the ages of eight and ten. It is also possible to access a small form of the second mode but that takes even more reitsu and discipline. We are powerful but we are not gods, there is always a price for power."

" The second stage, is simply known as the animal stage. Every Hitsugaya has an animal unique to them just as the other clans do and in rare occasion a child may inherit the form of their parents. In this form a Hitsugaya is granted the animal's natural strength and all the strength of the previous stage, it is even possible to use techniques through the animal though this is rarely done. Considering Toushiro's age he will most likely take this form the first time you see him transform due to his power. It is also possible as I said for Momoko and Toshiko to gain a small version of this form once they enter the first stage. If a Hitsugaya is powerful enough they may even have more than one animal form."

" Now this stage requires even more reitsu and the fact that you are an animal effects your ability to be on the offensive therefore leaving you less protected then the first, third, or fourth stages. During battle if your animal form disappears it can mean two things, you are either dead or unconscious both of which are a deadly consequence. This is what the prophecy is referring to when it mentions the wolf. The " Child of Legend" will be a wolf whiter than the snow itself, this is how we will know."

" _So in the forest when I was with Kurosaki-Taicho, that wolf that was protecting us was....."_

" The third stage: The Dragon's vengeance, allows the user dreadful power in which their eyes change color, their teeth become fangs, their fingernails claws, and their ability to speak is lost and all you can hear is the shriek, moan, howl, or roar of a wild animal. This stage is used only in life or death situations as it has a tendency to act on it's own like when a Hitsugaya is feeling extreme sadness, remorse or anger."

" This stage merely causes a Hitsugaya pain as even though on the outside nothings happening, on the inside they are in excruciating pain and must fight through it to even move. Also in this mode the user goes insane and unless he masters this stage he cannot tell friend from foe, he may even know what he's doing and in order to stop himself he might start bitting and ripping himself apart, and may kill his own family by mistake. And after all that when the effect wears off the user is stuck not only with his wounds from battle but broken ribs and a very sore body. Two seals can be used to stop this stage if it goes too far, the user's family may use special chains and chain the user to the wall zapping him harshly with electricity forcing the mode away and finally if that doesn't work the user must bite one of his family members causing them both pain."

" And finally, the fourth stage: The Dragon's pride, allows the user access to their greatest power and skill and can even be used by younger Hitsugaya's like Toushiro but if they take it too far the results could be fatal. There is only one main consequence for this stage, if the user should use their most powerful technique in this mode, there is an automatic ninety-five percent chance of death."

" **This is what Toushiro is, this is my grandson's birthright!"**

* * *

The room was silent as everyone took in the new found information, apparently the Hitsugaya power had more to then they thought. Soon after Yamamoto dismissed them all and the twins headed to the hospital to check up on their father while Momo finished the daily paperwork.

Once they reached the fourth division and their father's room they decided to go in separately and then go in together after they had talked to Toushiro alone. Toshiko even apologized for being mean earlier and Momoko did the same. They hugged and Momoko went in first.

She went in and sat down in a chair by his bedside watching his chest slowly go up and down and the beeping sounds of the machines helping him breathe, tears filled her eyes as she reached for his hand and held it close to her cheek.

" Hi Otou-san, how are you today?" She began sadly trying to lighten the mood. " You seem okay, I can't wait for you to wake up though, everyone's waiting for you!" she waited and looked at his face as if waiting for an answer.

Nothing changed.

" I got in a fight with brother when we were looking for you, I couldn't help it! He called me an idiot and said you didn't visit the forest because your a Taicho. I just wanted to smack him! Don't worry, I didn't Okaa-san stopped us before I had a chance. Great grandfather is teaching us a new kidou technique and I can't wait till you see it! Auntie Ayame is showing us how to dance too!"

"Auntie Rangiku keeps getting all funny and tries to make me drink this smelly and awful tasting stuff, she said it was juice but mommy found out what she was doing and got mad then she told me that auntie Rangiku was trying to give me sake and not to drink it because it makes grown ups all funny and stuff."

She looked at him again but still nothing changed.

" Well brother wants to talk to you too and then we'll come in together okay?" she paused and let her tears fall. It was no use, she couldn't hold back anymore. " Please wake up daddy! I miss you! Who's supposed to play with us? Who supposed to read us stories and tuck us in? You are! And I don't want anyone to do it but you! Please daddy, wake up soon."

With that she kissed his cheek and left the room for her brother to enter. And just like her he sat by Toushiro's bedside, small turquoise orbs filling with tears, but unlike his sister's they were not tears of yearning, they were tears of regret.

He sat there a good five minutes just staring, his hand resting on his father's ever so gently. He swallowed hard and began to speak. He couldn't stand this and he wanted to get it over with and have his father back.

" I let you down didn't I Otou-san? I didn't find you in time because I didn't listen to sister. I'm sorry, I was the idiot not her and I didn't mean it when I said it it just happened. I talked with Kazemaru when we found you and I promise to be better now. I won't be selfish ands I'll listen, I'll train even harder like you, I'll be the best son ever just come back Otou-san!!"

" There are still things I have to learn and things I have to do with you! I have questions only you can answer and things I only want to show you! You're my special person daddy so don't leave now, you promised! And I'm counting on it!" Toshiko cried letting his feelings out he'd die if anyone else saw him doing this, he was supposed to be tough like his dad and his dad never cries.

" I love you daddy, so please, please don't leave me alone." he paused and looked again at Toushiro. " And please don't tell sister or mommy I cried okay? Wake up soon father."

And with that Toshiko let his sister in and they sat together watching their dad and waiting for their Mom to pick them up.

" From now on we'll be the best kids ever Otou-san!"

And unknown to the twins at that moment a small smile appeared on the the Taicho's unconscious form.

" _You already are, my children."_

* * *

**A/N: Please people!!!! Show the love and tell me that was better! I do not want disappointed fans!!!! PLEASE! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to do a good job, and please review! The real action and Hitsuhina love begins next chapter which is called: Kidnapped! The Children of Soul Society! Thanks!!!!**

**Kazeek**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!! ^^**


	12. Kidnapped! The Children of Soul Society!

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am SO SORRY for the really late update I had some major writers block and it would not leave! Also I warn you this is going to be a very short chapter as I only have one thing to accomplish. Anyway, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! It is now the turning point of the story and the Hitsuhina love and cliffhangers shall begin! And yes, you are going to hate me......lets get started!**

**And you know what to do when your done, hit me with sweet motivation! And HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!! ^^**

**PS. Thoughts and whispers are italicized.**

* * *

" The lion never caught it's dinner by roaring at it's prey." ~ Kazeek

* * *

_Everything you enjoy...._

_Everything you own....._

_Everything you care about...._

_Everything you treasure...._

_Everything you **love**...._

_Will belong to me._

Toushiro's eyes bolted open as he sat up with a jolt, the dark voice's words still echoing in his head. _" What was that?"_

He looked around the room only to find that he was in the fourth division once again. The sheet-white rooms, the countless beeping machines, and the sound of the hurried footsteps of all the fourth division squad members was practically all he could hear. How long had he been here anyway?

Slowly he removed the breathing mask from his face and slid his legs over the side of the bed. He looked down to see his hands shaking and then proceeded to look in the mirror across from him to see big black bags under his eyes, his body was also quite sore.

" Must be from that poison." he whispered to himself.

" Oh, you're finally up Hitsugaya-Taicho!" came the shy voice of one Yamada Hanatarou.

" Good to see you too Hanatarou." Toushiro answered kindly.

" Allow me to do a quick check up on you sir and if everything checks out fairly well Unohana-Taicho said it was okay to release you as long you don't overexert yourself for awhile. If you do then you'll collapse due to the poison's effects." Hanatarou warned knowing full well just how reckless Toushiro could be.

" Alright, you may begin Hanatarou."

" Yes sir."

The check didn't last very long. Hanatarou had given Toushiro some pills to take to calm the pain and shaking in his body then told him to rest for at least three weeks before taking on any major training and to make sure be very careful when he first started to train again. Soon Toushiro was released with the promise to take it easy for awhile and he then proceeded to head towards the first division.

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

" You know the plan right?"

"Yes mistress." the deep voice of one of the monster looking minions said in response.

" Now it seems my disguise as a young male shinigami won't work anymore. And on top of that now I won't be able to talk to him over the hologram. Because now that Soul Society knows what to look for, not only has Hitsugaya's sister been cleared but Harusaru has as well thanks to my little encounter with Hitsugaya."

" What will you do now my mistress? What about Hitsugaya and his family?"

" It's all perfect. He wants to deal with the family, I have other plans. Are the preparations complete? Are we finally ready to move?"

" Yes mistress. Transform!!!!" the monster-looking creature proclaimed as he turned into a young female shinigami with blond hair and blue eyes.

" Excellent!" the young woman proclaimed as she assumed the young male shinigami form she had taken so many times before. " Tonight we take the most precious thing in Hitsugaya's life."

* * *

**In The First division:**

" Otou-san! You're awake!" the twins shouted while running towards Toushiro's tired but eagerly awaiting arms.

Toushiro wrapped his arms around their small little bodies and held them close while they nuzzled their faces on his own and placed their small arms around his neck in a hug. Little sobs could be heard as he felt his captains coat start to get damp, they then moved their faces to gaze into his tired orbs.

" You scared us, Otou-san."

" I know." Toushiro answered quietly. And so the hug continued with Momo joining in as soon as she could giving Toushiro the scolding and biggest kiss of his life all in one.

" You are such a jerk Shiro-chan, scaring me like that!" Momo said glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

" Yeah, but I'm your jerk remember?" he chuckled only to get a punch in the arm from his wife. " Fine, fine, how can I make it up to you?"

" You're mine tonight."

" With pleasure." Toushiro replied as he and his family walked over to greet the others along with the rest of Toushiro's family.

* * *

**Soul Society Forest:**

" Look mistress," the now female voice minion said pointing in the direction of the Soul Society. " We're almost there."

" Indeed we are Greedvorm." the young male voice replied, it was now getting dark and the two were leading a small wagon of Kodai Unmei minions toward Soul Society with the rest of the group dressed as lords and guards from other countries supposedly here to hire more shinigami for protection.

" Darvere, Himesmell, are you two ready with our cage back there?"

" Yes mistress!"

" Good. We are going to make this visit very short. We go in, we get out you all got that? And don't let anyone of them escape and if anyone gets in the way kill them unless I say otherwise!"

" Yes mistress!" they all grumbled in return.

" _Short and sweet, just how I like it."_

* * *

**Later In The First Division:**

" Yamamoto-Soutaicho! There are two lords and their groups of guards here to talk to you and the rest of the thirteen court guard squads." a young shinigami announced as he ran through the door where each proud Taicho sat with their families while the children were in their assigned spots in between Kira and Renji.

" Send them in." Yamamoto boomed back.

" Yes! Soutaicho!"

With that the doors were opened and in stepped several guards carrying two chairs which the two lords sat on top of while even more guards entered beside and behind a small covered wagon that was filled with who knows what.

All shinigami watched in amazement, the children's eyes sparking with curiosity and wonder as the guest entered not yet aware of what was to come.

The Hitsugaya's watched them carefully knowing far too well the dangerous aura that surrounded the room while the other Taicho's with the exception of the Soutaicho just starred and waited to hear what the lords had to say.

" _I don't like this. Something doesn't feel right...." _Toushiro thought his grip slightly tightening around Momo's hand.

" _Hehe, now is the time to do it! We'll quickly surprise them all, take what we came for, and retreat. All that matters is whether or not the mistress achieves her goal." _Greedvorm thought while preparing himself for his lady's signal. There was a pregnant pause and suddenly one word was heard that was about to change the lives of everyone in that room especially the Hitsugaya family.

" **Now!!!! Take them!!"**

At that moment the entire room filled with smoke and the whole room became chaos. Everyone rushed to the closest ally they could see, Toushiro obviously grasping Momo tightly. " Momo, do not leave my side understand?"

" Shiro-chan! The children!"

" What?!" Toushiro spun around just as the smoke began to clear and he and everyone else saw a sight they never wanted to see again. The children's mouths were covered with cloth, their hands and feet were bound with chains while an ugly green bat-looking creature with bulging red eyes threw each child into the covered wagon which everyone now realized was like a specially designed circus cage for lions with bars that drained any offensive reitsu.

" Release the children at once!!" Yamamoto boomed.

" Kaizen! Shina!!!!" Rukia screamed.

" You won't get away with this!" Byakuya hissed.

" Mitsura! Can you hear me?! Mitsura!" Harusaru shouted.

" Leiko!!!! Jiro!!! Answer me now! Darn it boys answer me!" Minoru screamed his face turning red.

" Leave our family alone!!!!!" the entire Hitsugaya clan thundered, even Kangarasu seemed to be enraged had something happened between him and Toushiro's kids?

" Give me back my children!!!!!!!" Toushiro yelled as everyone tried to break free only to realize that a barrier had been placed on each one of them.

The children struggled to break free, trying desperately to call for help until finally Toshiko was the last one thrown in. Just as the man was about to shut the cage door a loud shout filled the room.

" **SNAP! TOBIUME!!!!!!"**

Everyone's attention was now on an absolutely furious Momo. She was at least ten times more furious then when had believed her beloved Taicho to be dead. They had angered the mother bear, and she was taking her cubs back, even at the cost of her life.

" Oh? The woman wants to play does she? I'm surprised you of all people broke our barrier. That just goes to show that when the cubs are threatened the mother bear will do just about anything doesn't it?" Greedvorm cackled. " Darvere, entertain her....."

" _Momo!!! How did she break through the barrier anyway?! Even we Taicho's are having a hard time here and my wife did it in seconds!"_

" _**She's a mother."**_

" _And?!"_

**" Well as a mother when her children are threatened as was stated earlier the mother will go to any length to keep them safe, even at the cost of her life."**

" _Then what about Rukia?! Why isn't she able to break through the barrier Hyourinmaru?!"_

" _**Because right now her mind is clouded with too many emotions. Anger, fear, sadness, panic, love... all these are factors. Right now your wife has only one emotion, anger. Her one goal is to save the children and nothing more. It is the same when you are trying to protect Momo and your children, your one goal is their safety. Right now Toushiro, your mind is in two places one is on Momo, the other is on your children. You need to focus and break through this barrier!"**_

" _You're right Hyourinmaru, I just got my family back and I will not lose them again! Momo! Hang on just a little more!!!"_

Meanwhile Momo was dogging attack left and right from the offending creature until at last she found an opening from underneath and used Tobiume to send the thing straight into next week. Just as she was about to free her children a young male shinigami blocked her way.

" Get out of my way now!"

" Sorry babe, I'm afraid I can't do that." the young man answered mockingly while blocking Tobiume with four pitch black needles and then turning to face Toushiro. " I warned you didn't I Hitsugaya? I am not like Aizen."

" It's you! Your the woman who attacked me!" Toushiro snapped jerking violently in order to break free. " Leave my wife alone!!!"

" Little slow on the draw aren't you?" the young man answered now transforming into her true form the woman appeared once again adorning her black snake mask and then quickly and easily taking Momo by surprise by knocking her unconscious, then throwing her into the cart as well. **" Well better luck next time."**

" **MOMO!!!!!!!"**

" Drive Greedvorm! We got what we came for!!" the woman shouted as the wagon drove off while she lept to the front to sit beside the bat creature. The doors burst open and the wagon went full speed toward the forest.

" No.....you won't get away.......you will not......**take them away!!!!!!" **Toushiro screamed as his reitsu grew and smashed through the barrier before he dashed after the wagon.

" Go Toushiro! Get our children back!!!!! Go!!!!!" Ichigo called after the white-haired man.

Toushiro was running as fast as he could, his body begging for mercy as his vision began to blur from the poison, but he didn't care. He had worked too hard, he had waited too long, he knew too well, and he loved her so much. He was not going to lose her now, he was not going to let the life he thought he would never have be shattered into a million pieces because he was weak, he was not going to lose his reason to live.

The wagon came into view and he sped up, he was running so fast he hardly noticed the _way_ he was running, he was running like an animal. Dust blurred his vision as he lept onto the back of the wagon looking through the bars to see Momo leaning against the side of the wagon, her head bleeding from the impact of the blow from earlier. His children were beside her shaking her gently and calling her name now that they had managed to remove the cloths from their mouths.

" Momoko! Toshiko!" Toushiro yelled as they finally noticed his presence.

" Otou-san! Otou-san were scared! Mommy won't wake up!" the twins sobbed, their eyes full of fear.

" It's alright, just hang on and stay away from the bars!" Toushiro shouted as he readied himself to break down the wagon from the back with Hyourinmaru. The twins did as they were told and moved away when suddenly another creature jumped down from the top of the wagon, slashed Toushiro across the chest with it's claws and threw him with all it's might off the wagon and tumbling to the ground.

" That was too easy! Too easy!!!" the creature yelled after climbing back up to the top of the wagon. " We won't be seeing him again!!!"

" Otou-san!!!!!!!!!" the twins screamed through the rain as the wagon sped away. " **Otou-san!!!!!!!"**

There in the rain, in the middle of a puddle now mixed with blood was the crumpled form of Hitsugaya, Toushiro. His eyes cloudy and dull as warm red liquid trickled down his face while he painstakingly stretched a shaky hand out as if he was still able to rescue his family. His very soul burned with pain and passion, screeching at him to get up and take back what was his no matter what the cost, but his body was finished the poison too strong now to be overcome. Now all he could do was watch as his family was ripped away, the horrified voices of his children echoing through the air calling his name in fear, and as his world became black, the dark voice from that morning taunted him inside his mind once again.

_Everything you enjoy...._

_Everything you own....._

_Everything you care about...._

_Everything you treasure...._

_Everything you **love**...._

_**Will belong to me, Hitsugaya Toushiro.**_

* * *

**A/N: And let the yelling begin! Well there you go the turning point of the story! I know I was really slow on updating and I know the chapter was a little rushed but please accept it! The real Hitsuhina love starts next chapter and Soul Society goes into chaos! The identity of a shadow is revealed and someone show just how tough they can be! Next Chapter: One Shadow Revealed.**

**Thanks I'm sorry if you didn't like it and for the VERY late update, but please review! I at least need to be motivated! Thanks!!**

**Kazeek**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!!!!!! ^^**


	13. One Shadow Revealed

**A/N: Hello people! I'm so sorry for the late update! This time the holidays got in the way, so you think you can forgive me? Anyway, Merry belated Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!!!!!! THANK YOU MY LOYAL FANS!!!!!!! Also, just to let you know one of my many new year resolutions is to write more, write more, WRITE MORE!!!!!! ( War cry resounds throughout the room to the prove and emphasize the point) so expect way more from me okay and read all my new stories please! Just to remind you, I have A LOT of projects so cut me a little slack okay? Anyway, this chapter is going to be pretty short and it may seemed rushed but I'll try.....so here we go and thanks for sticking with me!!!!!!!!**

**PS. Thoughts and whispers are italicized and I do not own Bleach. Also I am declaring 2010 the year of Toushiro! ( at least for me! I don't care about the twenty only the ten.) So if you want to join me let me know ( all true Hitsuhina fans will join lol.) and I have something for you! Thanks!**

* * *

" Sooner or later all shadows come to light." ~ Kazeek

* * *

Rain was all that was heard as the skies continued to darken, and the cold, taunting voice was his only company as he laid there, helpless.

Why? Why did it always turn out this way? No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he loved, would destiny always turn it's back to him? Was Kangarasu right in telling him that that was all he deserved?

Nay, that's what his soul told him, but his body and mind told him otherwise and right now they were the ones who ruled his being. So he continued to lay there, letting darkness consume him and the voice taunt him as he slowly sunk into nothingness.

" **Snow Lion!!!!!!!"**

What was that? A voice? Calling to him? But why? How?

" Snow Lion can you hear me?!"

Impossible, he was too far gone now. He was gone, vanished. There was nothing left for him now and unless what was stolen was returned there never would be. That was absolute.

" Snow Lion!! Answer me dang it! Answer me!!!!!"

What's this? A light? How could light dwell where darkness rules? All logic aside, he could not deny that it was there, it was there, and it was calling him.

" Come on Snow Lion! Come on breathe!!"

He had tried to move, at least with his soul, but his mind and body would not allow it. Only darkness dwelt there now and it's hold was firm.

" Dang it Snow Lion you stupid fool! Come back!!"

Did his eyes deceive him or was that a hand he saw before him? Was it's kind and loving outreach meant for him or some other poor soul lost in this world of darkness like himself? Only minutes, no, seconds before had he wish for the darkness to embrace him and drag him down but no longer.

And soon another hand came to be beside the other as if from a separate body and with it came the formation of two small figures extending their tiny hands to him, smiles gracing their innocent faces, one a boy with alabaster hair, the other a girl with darkened brown.

" _You Promised us, Otou-san."_

Otou-san? That's right, he was their Otou-san, their father. They were his children, and he loved them. Momoko his daughter and Toshiko his son. He had made them promises, promises he had to keep.

" _**I did promise you didn't I?"**_

They nodded and smiled and he too smiled back.

" _**Forgive me my children, I almost let you down. My mind may need time as well as my body but my soul has regained it's resolve. I will find you and I will keep our promises." **_he replied now on his knees hugging them as they hugged back.

" _We know that Otou-san and you know why?"_

He paused.

" _Because you love us and you have never let us down. We are a family, you, mommy, and us and that is something that can never be broken."_

" _**I am coming for you, my children."**_

" _And we are waiting for you, Otou-san."_

As they faded away light engulfed him and he answered the call of the voice that beckoned him earlier.

* * *

Toushiro's eyes snapped open as he sprung up gasping for air, his body throbbing instantly forcing him back down onto the figure's lap who had held him before.

" Snow Lion! For monkey's sake man! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Harusaru shouted smacking an injured Toushiro right on the top of the head. Little did Harusaru know that Toushiro's **soul **was the only thing turned to normal again, his regular personality was not currently the one Harusaru knew as his best friend and Hitsugaya-Taicho, no, this was the persona of an angry, fearful, and irrational man ready to lash out at anyone until he got his treasure back. Even if the person he hurt was his oldest and best friend.

Toushiro's eyes were clouded and his normal fire and determination no longer dwelled in them. Harusaru was a little taken back by this and quickly pressed him upward so he could breathe more easily and hopefully return to normal.

It didn't work, he stayed the same or worse if anything. His face showed only pain and sadness like the man no longer had any will to live at all, he was empty. Harusaru, ignoring his own sadness and pain, attempted to cheer his friend up not knowing he would only be torn down.

" Hey, come on Snow Lion, we'll get them back." Harusaru paused and looked at Toushiro's face only to see no change in his eyes. " You'll see."

" What do you know?!" Toushiro suddenly hissed, his eyes still clouded but his famous glare ever visible. " What do you possibly know?!!!"

Harusaru's eyes grew wide and he moved back a little realizing Toushiro could somehow sit up on his own. He didn't leave but he kept his distance as Toushiro continued to glare up at him from his now standing position.

" Snow Lion....."

" Nothing! That's what! You don't know anything, you_ can't_ know anything!!!!" he shouted, his voice continuing to get louder as he spoke.

" What are you talking about Snow Lion? Just calm down, everything is going to be-"

" You wouldn't know would you?" Toushiro snapped. " How could you? You could never even imagine everything I've had to go through!!!!"

" Snow Lion, listen to me!" Harusaru said holding his hands out in front of him.

" No! You listen, you stupid idiot! You can't just stand there and preach to me like you know everything! You are always so carefree like life is all fun and games well guess what? It's not! My family is gone and I will never see them again!"

Harusaru remained silent as Toushiro continued to scream at him, his eyes now covered by his lavender bangs as the rain continued to pour itself down on them.

" My wife, my son, my daughter, all of them gone! How could you possibly understand what it's like to lose all them at once? You, who has everything he could ever want. Well then get out of here and go home to your wife and console her! She sure needs that a lot more than I need your pity! Go then! Go to your wife, get your son back, and continue living in your fantasy life while the rest stay in **reality!"**

Before he knew Toushiro had been slammed against the trunk of a tree, the bark digging into his already injured back, Harusaru's hand firmly around his neck. At last his eyes returned to normal as he actually took in all that he had said to his best friend. He returned to normal completely and he was instantly filled with regret as he gazed at Harusaru's shadowed face and now glowing eyes that had changed from their soft black to a terrifying lavender.

" I think it's about time you shut your mouth don't you?!" he spat. " For someone who's so smart you're sure acting like the idiot! Now listen to me Hitsugaya, I may not know exactly what you've had to go through but don't you dare tell me I don't know what it's like to loose everything!!!!!"

Toushiro remained silent as the guilt continued to eat away at him at the sight of pained tears running steadily down Harusaru's face, for the first time in a very long time Toushiro was seeing Harusaru cry.

" You and I have lost just as much! You still have your family, your son, your daughter, and your wife are all waiting for you and you just sit here feeling sorry for yourself?! Pathetic! I have never thought life was just all fun and games and there is **nothing **wrong with constantly looking at the **bright side **of things in the **worst **situations!! Do you know why I am the way I am and not like you now?" Harusaru questioned gazing at Toushiro with the most pained and hurt face possible as the tears continued to fall from his eyes along with the rain from the sky.

" Because my son, Mitsura, is the only thing I have left in this world. He is my only reason for living and my most important one." He paused and looked Toushiro directly in the eyes. " Or have you forgotten so soon that Mitsura's mother died in a rock slide caused by a rival clan when he was small?!" Harusaru asked firmly obviously pained by the memory. " My precious wife was stolen from me before I could even tell her that I loved her one last time and you tell me I know nothing?"

Toushiro was speechless, he had been so wrapped up in himself that he had forgotten the one thing that pained Harusaru so much to the point where there was one time after they had their reunion in Soul Society and Harusaru had informed him that Toushiro thought he would commit suicide.

" You can still get your **whole** family back, you can still get your everything back! You have a chance to be happy with everyone, are you just gonna throw that away? If you are, don't, if you do you'll regret it because you can never get back what's gone! Trust me, I know."

" When you turn back into the man and friend I knew before, come get me. I don't know about you anymore but I sure as heck..........**want my " everything" back.**"

Ever so slowly Harusaru put Toushiro down then turned his back to him without looking and began to walk away. Toushiro wanted to call after him, to apologize, to take it all back, but words failed him and he watched as a totally dejected and depressed Harusaru disappeared into the distance.

" _Forgive me, Harusaru. Forgive me."_

* * *

**Meanwhile in Kodai Unmei:**

Momo and the children were forced by many ugly guards back into their cells once again after being forced to mine, and labor away all day at the special stone of brown that Kodai Unmei seemed to be made of completely. The guards possessed whips and whipped anyone who wasn't working fast enough for their taste or who tried to fight back, including the children.

All the boys were forced into being shirtless while the girls had to wear a special uniform that covered everything but was so thin it didn't matter. Special chains were placed on Momo that prevented her from using any reitsu or fighting back while the children were bound with special rope instead.

The guards led them in and threw the children to the floor while a third guard chained Momo to the wall with her feet not touching the ground, much like HE had done to Toushiro. Kaizen, Shina, Jiro, Leiko, and Mitsura had been thrown into the the room beside them while Toshiko and Momoko remained with her.

" You won't get away with this!" Momo hissed at the guard. " Toushiro will come for us."

" Oh? Is that so? Didn't your children tell you? Himesmell already dispatched him to the afterlife when he tried to get you back!!!" the creature bellowed back.

" Our Otou-san wouldn't die that easily you ugly hollow wannabe!!!!!" the twins shouted.

" If I were you," the creature began as he pucked up the twins ready to strike. " I'd keep my mouth **shut!!" **he boomed as he threw them against the wall, knocking them out in the process.

" The boss is coming to see them now Gobsslap, get out of there!" a sinister voice snapped from outside the door. With that the creature left and a woman entered, Momo guessed it was the same woman from before and the same woman who was after Toushiro, and boy was she right.

" Who are you and what do you want with my husband?!" Momo hissed while glaring as the woman sat down in front of her.

The woman has long black hair and green eyes that just spoke of chaos and evil. She also wore a yellow kimono with a black cobra on it that looked as if it were alive and ready to attack at any moment. If it weren't for the fact that they were enemies, Momo had to admit she was highly attractive.

" Simple. You see, I want **your husband.**" the woman answered superiorly.

" And just how do you plan on getting him?" Momo hissed.

" Chaos is my specialty. I am sure with a little _persuading_, he will learn to see things my way. I am, after all, ten times better than Aizen."

" Who are you?!!!!" Momo screamed desperately trying to break free and strangle the woman before her.

" Kodai Unmei means " Ancient Fate" so I suppose it's fate for you to know my name, even if it is none of your concern."

" Tell me!!!!!"

The woman paused and walked right up to Momo's face and looked her in the eyes while giving her the most twisted and maniacal smile she had ever seen. Momo slightly flinched as the woman touched her face and moved back ever so slightly. As soon as the words left the woman's mouth, Momo's eyes widened with fear and her blood ran cold and still.

" **My name is Kimiko Sosuke, and you Momo Hinamori, have met your match."**

* * *

**A/N: There you go my late Christmas and New Year's present to all my wonderful fans! Hope you enjoyed it, I tried really hard, especially with the Harusaru and Toushiro moment there. Please tell me you enjoyed it and leave me a review!!!! Thanks! Next Chapter will be called: The Snow Lion and the Spring Monkey.**

**Announcement: My next update won't be for a while because I'm going to finally update my new story " Shinjitsu Shiro" before coming back to this one so PLEASE read it! It needs more reviews! If you guys are lucky I may update this again next week! See you soon and thanks again!!!!!!!**

**Kazeek**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!!!!!! ^^**


	14. The Snow Lion and the Spring Monkey

**Okay people this time I have no excuse, I had major writer's block and quarter finals kill. Not to mention my family and I are redoing my room and I've had no time to write. Anyway, my new years resolution is still valid, the problem is I'm spending it on my original works ( where right now I have the most inspiration. You know how that goes right?) and not on fanfiction. As you know lots of people use this site for fun and some use it to improve their writing skills so they can become real authors, well I want to be a real author and the way I write my original stuff is ten times better than my fanfiction if you ask me. Anyway, all I have to say is I'm so sorry, yes I am still alive, and that this chapter will be probably very short. Please don't flame me and for someone suffering from major writer's block I did my best! As you know, review because I need the encouragement and love. Thanks!**

**ALSO AT THE MOMENT FOR SOME REASON FANFICTION WON'T LET ME UPLOAD THE NEXT " SHINJITSU SHIRO" CHAPTER BUT I WILL POST IT ASAP! THANKS!**

**PS. I do not own BLEACH and thoughts, written letters, and whispers are italicized. Also for the sake of my plotline let's say HIS name is Aizen Sosuke NOT Sosuke Aizen okay? Thanks!**

* * *

~ " While the Spring Monkey dances, the Snow Lion shall roar." ~ Kazeek

* * *

" Harusaru! Harusaru, come here!"

" Alright, hold on a second!"

A girl of lavender hair had summoned him to her side on the hill and he immediately complied. The sky was a crystal clear blue and the fields as green as emeralds, the wind gently blowing through her hair as she waited for him.

Her name was Haruaki.

At last he reached the top with a huff and sat down next to her. She smiled and they remained silent for a while as they watched the tiny clouds drift by. He would often glance over at her so he could gaze on the light, fragile smile that would grace her lips.

" What is it Haruaki? Is something wrong?"

" No, I just wanted to spend time with you is all."

That was what she said but her face said otherwise. It seemed worried? Sad? Both? He couldn't quite explain it. He continued to look worriedly at her only to receive a reassuring smile in return. He and Haruaki had been friends for a long time, so long, in fact, that they trusted each other more than anyone else. They had been through many trials and bad days, including when he had rescued Haruaki after a ninja from a rival clan had kidnapped her, he had been so furious he had killed the kidnapper without realizing it until it was too late. It was a bond that no one could brake.

" It's almost here you know, Haruichiban."

" Yeah, I know."

She was referring to Haruichiban or the " First Storm of Spring", a time when the members of the Hiroshi clan literally battled each other for their intended husband or wife, love had nothing to do with it. Every clan had their own way of doing this and this was how they did it, it didn't matter if you loved another person, if someone had already won them you would be forced to wed whoever won you. At the age of eighteen, you would fight to "reserve" the person you wanted and then at the age of twenty you would fight once again in order to " claim" them or confirm that they were yours.

Secretly, Harusaru loved Haruaki, not that he dared tell her. He would rather prove it during Haruichiban when he would claim her as his bride. She wouldn't want someone else would she?

" Raiki, plans to fight for me." She paused and looked over at Harusaru whose face lit up for a split second and then disappeared behind his own lavender bangs. " He told me so yesterday during training."

" Do you want to marry him?" He asked hoping the answer was no, his expressions still hidden.

" Of course not! He's so arrogant and stubborn and ruff! I can't imagine the fate of the poor girl who he does win!" she said suddenly scrunching up into a ball and holding herself, grabbing Harusaru's attention instantly.

" I'm scared Harusaru! I-I don't want to m-marry Raiki! I'm scared!" she sobbed as she squeezed herself more tightly. Suddenly, he saw tears stream down her cheek, her efforts to hide them futile under his gaze. That was it.

" I will fight for you."

Her head snapped up instantly and she turned to look at him. His face was dead serious, so much so she was a little taken back. She stared at him for a while trying to process this new found information, this was exactly what she wanted!

" What did you say?" she asked again in order to confirm if what she just heard was true.

" I will fight for you. I will challenge Raiki." he repeated as he gazed at her, his gaze going from confident to suddenly nervous. " That is if you, would rather marry me?"

There was a long pause as the two looked at each other. The nerve racking silence piercing him like a blade in his heart. He looked away ashamed. He knew he shouldn't have asked her like that. He wanted to prove that he loved her, not just tell her. Suddenly two arms grabbed him and he fell backward onto the grass landing on his back with her on top of him.

" Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" she cried into his shoulder smiling happily as she hugged him. " I absolutely want to marry you! That's all I ever wanted, I love you Harusaru!"

He was speechless. That was all she ever wanted? To marry him? He only continued to hold her close as no words would come to his lips. He was so ecstatic he could cry. At last words reached him and he answered her joyful sobs with five simple words.

" I love you too, Haruaki."

He had won her that year, the next year, and the next year he claimed her as his wife. He couldn't have been happier. Then, all too soon, she had been taken away from him. Far, far, too soon.

* * *

**Meanwhile In Kodai Unmei:**

" W-what? You can't be!" Momo yelled in shock. " You just can't be!"

" Oh but I assure you I am miss Hitsugaya. There's no mistake."

" I-It's just not possible!"

" Why? Because you never knew? Please...who did you think you were dealing with? An amateur? A fraud? Oh no sweetheart, your in the big squads now."

" Silence!"

" Oh? I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you, and do know why? Because your going to become nothing but a memory when I'm done with your husband, that's why."

" What do you mean you witch?" Momo screamed furiously trying for the millionth time to break free of the black chains that were currently binding her.

" Let's just say...I can't wait to see what _our children_ look like." she emphasized. " Will they look more like me or...will they look more like _him_?"

" You witch! You'll never get away with that! Toushiro would never let you bear his children! Never!"

The woman glared at Momo furiously. Did this poor excuse of a shinigami not realize just how dangerous a position she was in right now? Why was she so special anyway? The two women's eyes locked in death glares until the woman or Kimiko Sosuke gave in and turned around.

" We will see Momo Hinamori, we will see."

" The heck we will!" Momo snapped. " The day hell turns to heaven!"

" You know, if worst turns to worst, I could always kill off his **current **offspring." Kimiko replied slyly, sparring a glance at the unconscious forms of Momoko and Toshiko.

" You wouldn't!"

" You'd be surprised at what I would do for that man miss Hinamori, you would be surprised." and with that the snake woman left.

Momo's heart froze as she gazed at her children. That woman was insane and who she really was wasn't helping. She had to think of a plan, she had to get the children and herself out of here, and she had to do it fast.

Really fast.

* * *

**Back In Soul Society:**

Toushiro wandered around toward the Ninth division and came to a stop in front of the Taicho's or currently fukutaicho's office. He opened the door slightly and looked in. Harusaru was sitting at his desk staring into space with a pained look on his face. Toushiro knew that look all too well, and this time he had been the one to cause it, Harusaru was thinking about _her._

" What do you want Hitsugaya?" Harusaru said rather coldly. " Come up with some more remarks for your friend yet?"

Toushiro took a deep breath and entered. Harusaru only used his last name when he was angry or hurt, and right now it was both. He was angry at himself and hurt because of what Toushiro had said.

" Harusaru...may we talk?"

" That depends." Harusaru said not bothering to look at Toushiro while doing his paperwork.

" I want my " everything" back. What about you?" Toushiro asked, knowing he was pushing his luck by using that phrase. It at least, caught Harusaru's attention and he stood up and started to walk away.

" Let's just get this over with." he said as he stepped through the door, Toushiro following sadly behind him.

The two came to a quiet grassy area and sat down a few uncomfortable feet away from each other. There remained a still silence between the two until finally Toushiro spoke.

" Forgive me Harusaru, I wasn't myself and I was bitterly wrong in those things I said to you. I did not mean a word of it. I know how sensitive the subject of Haruaki is to you and I should never have crossed that boundary. My personality had not returned yet, only my soul had, however that is no excuse for hurting my best friend who was only trying to help. I am not expecting it right away nor am I expecting your full forgiveness, I just want you to know that I am sorry and I would never let a petty argument like this replace our lasting friendship. You are one of my precious people after all, know that."

Toushiro stood up and prepared to leave sparring a hopeful glance at his friend, only to receive silence in return. " But know that I will get my family back, and all the others with or without you, because if there's one thing you've taught me...it's to never let go of what you love, no matter what."

One last time, Toushiro glanced back, seeing only Harusaru's back facing him. He sighed, silently mourning over the supposed loss of his best friend, until a voice rang out from behind him shattering his doubts.

" At last when the sun revealed itself, spring and winter reunited, the lion's fangs became sharper and the monkey's strength returned. The lion had risen from the snow, the monkey from the fields, the two setting out to conquer the darkness..."

Harusaru stopped suddenly and approached a stunned Toushiro, placing his hand on his shoulder. " You've finally come back haven't you...Snow Lion?"

" Yes, and I won't leave like that again. Thank you, Harusaru."

" No Snow Lion, thank you. Now, together, we can get our "everything" back." and with that the two finished Harusaru's saying together.

" Because while the Spring Monkey dances, the Snow Lion shall roar."

* * *

**A/N: There you go! Chapter Fourteen of " Always With You" and the first one in the KKAARRMMSS Story Showdown! I'm doing my best on ALL of the chapters and stories I am posting so please be nice and give me good reviews! Thanks and enjoy the rest! They will be labeled in order as I update! The next chapter will be called: Keeping the Promises. Thank you so much my loyal fans! LET THE FLOOD OF REVIEWS COMMMENCE!**

**Kazeek**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!**


	15. Keeping the Promises

**A/N: Yo people! This is the third update in my KKAAMMSS story showdown! I am SO sorry for the extremely late update! My computer crashed when I was working on chapter fifteen so I had to rewrite it. Also: SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON SO UPDATE WILL BE SLOWER! Now, speaking of this story, I am kinda doubting my own work compared to the prequel " Always There" so here's a question to you my loyal readers:**

**SHOULD I REWRITE " Always With You"? **

**I don't mean every single chapter, just several chapters and if you have suggestions on which chapters they should be, let me know ONLY if you think I should rewrite this story!**

**Now, on to happier matters...**

**To celebrate the fact that we are now only a mere seven chapters away from the finale, I have an announcement for all you LOYAL fans:**

**I AM GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER SEQUEL! Yes people, I'm going for a trilogy here, APPERICIATE ME!**

**Now, I want to know which title you guys like better so please vote:**

" **Always and Eternity" or " Always and Forever"?**

**I like both so you guys need to let me know. PLEASE REVIEW and here I go...**

**PLEASE STAY WITH ME MY LOYAL FANS! T_T**

**PS. This chapter will be short as there isn't much to say! Thoughts and whispers are italicized and I don't own BLEACH.**

**

* * *

**

" For some who cannot easily express themselves love is hidden behind hate, yet through good intensions and time they will someday open the gate." ~ Kazeek

* * *

" Order! Order! We must have order!" Yamamoto boomed throughout the room, grabbing the attention of the currently frantic members of the thirteen court guard squads.

Reluctantly, the adults moved to sit in their assigned seating, willing themselves to calm down. Yamamoto slowly began to sit back down from his previously standing position and sighed exasperatedly.

He turned his weary gaze to the Hitsugaya family. They sat calmly in their assigned places along the wall in perfect order representing their place in the clan, Renjiro sitting proudly in the middle as head of the clan, Ryujin to his right and Yoshiko, his wife, on his left. They were surely putting the thirteen court guard squads to shame.

Unfortunately, he knew beyond those calm exteriors were fearful and concerned family members, for they knew of the many perils that lurked within Kodai Unmei.

Yamamoto proceeded to gaze meaningfully at Ryujin, Ryujin nodded understandingly and rose to his feet swiftly. Ryujin then turned to Toushiro and offered him a sympathetic look, which Toushiro caught and returned with a small, grateful smile.

Turning his gaze from his grandson, Ryujin began his speech.

" Everyone, please listen closely. Kodai Unmei is a large underground fortress made almost entirely out of reitsu absorbing crystal and it is filled with many hidden traps that even we Hitsugaya's cannot know where they all are. There are also large ogre-like creatures dwelling inside, a few that some of you have already encountered."

" This will not be an easy task as it will require a medium sized squad, therefore Kodai Unmei will be much harder to infiltrate. Keep in mind we will be retrieving seven children and my grandson's wife as well in addition to our medium sized squad."

Ryujin paused momentarily to look around the room. Everyone's faces were pale except for the Hitsugaya clan's, for they knew of the many dangers that lurked within the walls of Kodai Unmei.

As Ryujin continued to brief everyone on the basic layout of Kodai Unmei, one lone figure sat solemnly in his place among his clan, and surprisingly, with the exception of Toushiro, seemed to be one of the most devastated at the loss of the new family members.

That figure was none other than Kangarasu Hitsugaya.

There he sat, glaring at the space before him furiously as if he were deep in thought. The long colored toothpick the twins had given him months ago as a present sitting in his mouth firmly as he bit down on it in frustration. The twins had given to him as a gift when the discovered his habit of chewing on long pieces of hay. They said it was so he didn't have top have that yucky hay taste in his mouth all the time and that they colored it themselves and even made him a special display box in school. He has secretly treasured it ever since, only lightly chewing on it as not to ruin their work. Unbeknownst to everyone else, he had grown quite fond of the twins in the short time he's known them, not that he would admit it. Why he had these feelings in the first place he knew not.

Even so, he knew one thing for certain, this feeling he felt deep within himself, it was most certainly **not **love. No, it couldn't be love.

That was simply absurd, how could he hate their father, his own nephew, and yet love them. It was impossible, he attacked their father on sight! Those two should be no different!

And yet, he found himself wondering why. Why was it that whenever they saw him their eyes lit up with happiness, almost as if they were happy to see him? Why was it that when they called his name he let his eyes wander to their small forms and gaze at them in acknowledgment instead of just glaring at them and turning away?

And why was it every time they invited him to go on a picnic with the rest of the clan, instead of grunting and glaring at them before walking off in the opposite direction, as he would most assuredly would have done, did he find himself sighing a trudging along behind everyone else with a picnic basket in hand and a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach?

And most importantly of all...why, oh why was it that when they gave him one of the pictures they drew of their family would he always be in the front next to them in some way smiling, instead of in the back behind everyone else glaring as they knew he usually did? Why? He didn't understand, he _couldn't _understand.

They should fear him.

They should despise him.

They should loathe him.

They should **hate **him.

Yes, they should hate him with every fiber of their beings for what he's done to their father. They should wish him dead, shake with fear at his gaze, and despise being related to him.

And yet, he received the exact opposite. Fear was replaced by acceptance, shame was replaced by pride, loathing was replaced with kindness, and hate...

He wasn't sure what hate was replaced with, but he was sure it was not love.

He closed his eyes exasperatedly as his memories flooded his conscious reminding him of that nagging feeling once again. At last, he surrendered to his thoughts and let his nostalgia consume him as he wandered back to those small yet valuable memories of only three weeks ago.

* * *

**Kangarasu's Memories:**

It was a mildly cloudy day when he saw them running around the Hitsugaya compound. His face remained impassive as he watched them, for he knew that if they came to harm his brother and father would have his head.

He watched as they laughed joyously and grinned mischievously at one another, his face still holding his icy facade.

It made him sick really, them being so happy while he was miserable. They acted as if they didn't have a care in the world. Like nothing could ever harm them, it was simply absurd.

They continued to chase each other, and he continued to scowl down at them from his secluded place on the rooftop. Then, suddenly Momoko tripped and appeared to have twisted her ankle. Toshiko rushed to her side instantly, a look of concern plastered on his face.

" Brother...it hurts! It hurts!" Momoko cried, small tears running down her cheeks. At the sight of his sister crying in pain, Toshiko began to panic searching frantically for any sign of help.

There was none.

As his sister continued to sob, guilt overwhelmed Toshiko and tears began to line his eyes as he clenched his fist together.

For some unknown reason Kangarasu knew he couldn't stand the sight of the twins crying. Sighing deeply in defeat, he lept off the rooftop and headed toward the two, the scowl still present on his face.

Letting his presence be known, the twin's heads jerked up, and looks of relief spread across their faces, especially Toshiko's. Still scowling Kangarasu bent down to observe the damage.

Her ankle was most assuredly sprained.

Honestly, of all the people why did he have to come to _their_ rescue? He absolutely loathed their father and here he was assisting them? Ridiculous! They are **his **offspring for heaven's sake!

Gazing at the two out of the corner of his eyes, he sighed again and stood up looking at the twins firmly.

" Don't cry." he told the two firmly as they looked at him.

" W-why not?" Momoko asked holding her ankle and squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

" Because Hitsugaya's only shed tears when necessary, it is pathetic for any other reason. A trivial thing like a sprained ankle shouldn't affect you like that." he paused and turned to glare at the now ashamed twins. " If your really Hitsugaya's, then stop whining and act like Hitsugaya's!"

He turned to leave knowing full well it was a cruel thing to do and he would be reprimanded later. Then he heard the sound of rustling grass and turned to find a sight he didn't ever expect to see, especially from his nephew's young offspring.

There were the twins gazing at him with determined eyes as Momoko slowly tried to stand on her ankle with Toshiko supporting her. They tried to move passed him toward the fourth division, not once bothering to look back to see his shocked face.

They continued to move that way until Momoko felt herself being pulled off the ground and placed in a bridal style position, cradled in one of her great uncle's arms securely. Both twins gazed at him in surprise.

" That's enough." he said simply, turning on his heels and heading in another direction toward the Hitsugaya compound, Toshiko following closely behind him.

Upon reaching the compound, Kangarasu immediately headed for his room. Once there, he set Momoko down gently on his bed and waited for Toshiko to come and sit beside her before going into the bathroom to grab some bandages and medical supplies.

He returned swiftly and crouched down in front of Momoko propping her leg up on a pillow and then gently applying ice to it.

" Great Uncle Kangarasu?" he heard Momoko ask softly.

" What is it?" he replied seriously.

" Why are you being so nice to us?"

He was slightly shocked at the question and just starred at her with slightly wide eyes. He knew why she asked, but he didn't know how to answer. They already knew the one thing everyone else tried to keep a secret.

**They knew he hated their father.**

And yet, they treat him with such kindness even after he turns them away. He just didn't get it. He continued to bandage her ankle as the twins eagerly awaited his answer.

" Hn." he grunted in response, the twins looked at each other confused and disappointed that their great uncle didn't give them a real answer. They gazed at him again hoping he'd say more, but as he continued to ignore them they sighed and soon gave up, still very disappointed.

Once he felt their gazes leave him, Kangarasu looked at them through the corner of his eye, seeing their sad faces. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the other still holding Momoko's ankle gently.

" I do not know why." he admitted truthfully.

They stared at him in amazement, a long pause overtook the room as slowly, ever so slowly, a pair of knowing smiles crept over their lips. He scowled.

" What?" he growled, his eyes moving back and fourth between the two. They remained silent as their smiles went back to normal, the knowing glint no longer within them as they smiled cutely at him.

" Oh nothing, great uncle Kangarasu!" they chirped happily as the clock chimed from the hallway, signaling that it was time for them to go back to the first division. They sighed in disappointment as Toshiko stood up from the bed and crouched down, motioning for his sister to climb on his back.

It was to Toshiko's great surprise when he realized that Kangarasu had already picked her up and placed her on his back, her chin resting gently on his shoulder.

" It's okay brother, great uncle Kangarasu's got me!" she said cheerfully. Toshiko nodded as his uncle moved slightly ahead of him, stopping suddenly when he noticed Toshiko was not beside him.

" Uncle Kangarasu? How come Hitsugaya's are only allowed to cry when necessary?" Toshiko asked timidly his eyes locked on the back of his uncle's head.

Kangarasu didn't move his bangs now covering his eyes as he thought about his answer. Momoko felt him tense slightly and saw him clench his hands into a fist behind her. She gazed at her uncle worriedly but she still could not see his face.

" Great uncle Kangarasu?" they both asked timidly when he didn't answer.

" Because when you cry in front of your family, if they are not happy tears, you make your family sad and they suffer as well. A Hitsugaya should never cry unless it is unavoidable, only then is it necessary. You never want your friends or family to suffer because of you, trust me, I know. Besides, we Hitsugaya's are tough, we **always** cry for a reason, even if others never see us we all shed tears from time to time. There is nothing wrong with crying when your sad or happy, but crying for the sake of crying is not something a true Hitsugaya would do, understand?" he asked trying to explain the best he could.

" Yeah, we understand."

" Come on then, let's go." he stated, walking out, careful not to bump Momoko's ankle. As they walked through the streets on their way to the first division, people stared in amazement at the sight of the man they all knew to be even more hardhearted than Toushiro, walking down the street with Momoko placed gently on his back and Toshiko following happily beside him.

They reached the first division in no time, everyone staring at them in amazement once again before immediately asking what had happened to the young girl upon his back. He had explained in a very stoic manner and gently handed Momoko to her mother, Toshiko now standing by her side along with Toushiro.

He then tuned to take his leave back to the Hitsugaya compound, until he suddenly stopped, his ears perking up ever so slightly when he heard Momoko's small voice call to him from behind.

" Great uncle Kangarasu?"

" Hn?" he replied quietly, turning his head ever so slightly to gaze at her from the corner of his turquoise eyes.

" Thank you...for everything." the twins said softly, giving him two loving smiles, much to everyone's surprise.

" Aa." he replied after turning his head to gaze forward once again before leaving silently without looking back. If only he looked back, if only he'd delayed a minute longer, maybe just maybe, he would have the twins' whispered reply meant only for his ears.

_" We love you, great uncle Kangarasu..."_

Alas, he was already gone.

**End Memories.

* * *

**

At last he came to the end of his reverie and turned his attention back to his father. As he continued to give opinion on how the rescue should be executed.

" I suggest Harusaru, Toushiro, Ayame, Kangarasu, Ichimaru-Taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, and Kurosaki-Taicho go to Kodai Unmei to retrieve the children. Harusaru, Toushiro, Ayame, and Kangarasu will stay behind a short while and gather more information while Ichimaru-Taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, and Kurosaki-Taicho retreat with children after all of you locate them. The rest of us will stay here and protect the Soul Society until they return." Ryujin finished scanning the room for any objections.

Everyone nodded in understanding.

" Very well," Yamamoto boomed after Ryujin took his seat. " You eight shall proceed to disguise yourselves as arrancars just like when you went to retrieve Hitsugaya-Taicho in Hueco Mundo. Once there you will proceed to find the children and Hinamori-fukutaicho, and teleport them back here along with yourselves at once. And that is, of course excluding the four of you staying behind in order to gather intelligence, do I make myself clear?"

" Sir!" they all chimed in unison the eight rescuers ready to go at a moments notice.

" Good. The eight of you leave first thing in the morning. You are all dismissed!"

Toushiro began to walk mournfully toward his house once again. His eyes showed pure pain with every step he took. Ever since his family was taken he had slowly been going insane. He could no longer sleep, he never ate, he constantly thought he could the voices of Momo and his children calling to him happily, only to find that it was merely the wind whistling through the forest.

" We'll get them back my grandson," Ryujin's voice suddenly spoke from behind as Toushiro turned to see his grandfather standing proudly behind him, an air of wisdom surrounding him as he smiled understandingly at him, his orange eyes seeming to glow with a slight sadness. " I promise you that, even at the cost of my life."

Toushiro smiled slightly, he could always count on his grandfather no matter what.

" Thank you, grandfather." Toushiro said softly. Ryujin smiled.

" Your quite welcome, my beloved grandson. Now, go and rest, you have a long journey ahead of you. I'll see you in the morning." and with that Ryujin disappeared in a gust of wind.

Toushiro continued to walk home, now feeling a lot better. Once home, he went up to his room and climbed in bed gazing at the pictures on his nightstand.

One was of his wedding, the other of his family, the four of them smiling happily. A small tear ran down his face as he remembered those glorious times. Oh, how he longed for those days once more.

Closing his eyes, Toushiro's mind wandered to that day in fields where he had made those promises to his children and how they had promised him things in return. He wondered what his family was doing now, were they hurt? Were they starving? Were they even **alive**?

Now Toushiro understood how Momo must of felt when he was captured. Never knowing if he was alive or dead.

Finally, sleep won him over and a single thought passed through his mind before he fell into darkness.

_" Momo, my children, I will keep my promises. I pray you are safe and I love you with all my heart. I only hope that I make it on time."

* * *

_

**A/N: PLEASE tell me you guys liked the chapter! I though I did a pretty dang good job developing Kangarasu more as a character. Anyway, show the love and leave me some decent sized reviews! Thank you all so much and please stick with me! Next chapter should be called: Kodai Unmei. Thanks!**

**Kazeek**

**PS. LONG LIVE Hitsuhina! ^^**


	16. Kodai Unmei

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm REALLY SORRY for the extremely late update but I am having major writer's block with this story right now. Just to let you all know I will NEVER discontinue a story. It may take a long time to finish or update but at worst it would be put up for adoption so don't worry. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me on this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Well, here it is, the fifth update in the KKAAMMSS story showdown! I did my best and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry that it's so short... Also, for those of you who have not already done so, please vote on my question from the last chapter! Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Now I have a question for you all and really use your help so please let me know what you prefer, but I might not do any of them:**

**Choice One: I will go on a long hiatus in order to work on my original stories and Naruto fanfictions after I finish " Always With You". Then I will comeback and write the sequel to this story as well as post some COMPLETED fanfiction in the Naruto genre and maybe Bleach.**

**Choice Two: I will not go on a hiatus but I will focus more on my planned Naruto fanfiction for a while until my inspiration to write for Bleach comes back and after I finish " Always With You".**

**Choice Three: I become one of the authors that writes the entire story out before posting anything and posts each chapter bit by bit but without the long waits, unless my computer crashes again or something...**

**Choice Four: None of the above. If you pick this one, at least tell me why okay?**

**Also, before I'm asked, no, " SHINJITSU SHIRO" is NOT included in the hiatus and WILL be updated until it's finished no matter what as it is already planned to be pretty short and therefore manageable.**

**I am not quitting fanfiction! At least not for a long while yet...so don't get the wrong idea! I'm just lacking inspiration in the Bleach area and am currently inclined toward Naruto right now. I also feel like I've put too much on my plate and feel like I need to get organized before jumping into a new story ya know?**

**Even though some of you don't really read Naruto, I hope at least a few of you will read my stories in that category. My choice is not finalized yet, so I thought I'd ask all my wonderful, amazing fans what they think! Thanks and enjoy the chapter!**

**PS. Thought, written letters, and whispers are italicized and I do not own BLEACH!**

* * *

" A secret sort of fondness and a bittersweet smile.

What are you hiding behind those forlorn eyes?" ~ Kazeek

* * *

The next morningcouldn't have come quickly enough in Toushiro's opinion. Rising with the sun, as had become custom due to the impromptu absence of his family, Toushiro marched quickly toward the shower, removing his hoari and other shinigami garments along the way.

After showering for all of seven minutes, the white-haired prodigy removed himself from the shower and dressed himself in the proper attire for the upcoming day. Soon after confirming that everything was in it's proper place, and that he did in fact look like the Taicho he so ferociously claimed he was, Toushiro hastily picked up Hyourinmaru and proceed to exit his lovely yet lonely home.

**" A calm spirit, a clear mind, a willingness to kill, and efficiency is how this mission will be best accomplished. You are aware of this are you not?" **came the voice of the noble ice dragon from his sheath's resting place upon his master's back.

" I am aware."

**" Then calm your heart rate Toushiro," **the dragon warned kindly. **" Who knows what powers these creatures have? Besides, we cannot afford to get sloppy much less alert your teammates to your eagerness and fear."**

" I am not a coward, Hyourinmaru."

**" It was not my intention to imply that you were, would I have chosen a master who was a coward?"**

" No, I suppose the great dragon of ice is far too bright for such things to happen."

**" I thank you for the compliment. However Toushiro, you cannot deny that you are afraid to lose your family."**

" Of course not! I am not fool enough to deny such a thing!" Toushiro replied slightly annoyed.

**" But that is not the only thing you're afraid of is it my master? I'm sure you know what I speak of..." **the dragon trailed as if waiting to be snapped at.

" Perhaps we can hold this conversation until a later date Hyourinmaru? I will heed your advice but I am not quite ready to discuss my feelings on that matter yet."

**" As you wish my master."** and with that, the dragon's base like voice vanished.

Toushiro knew his zanpakto had a point, he was scared, his heart was beating rapidly, and he did need to calm down. However, he really wasn't quite ready to discuss _that_ issue with his dragon yet even though he knew sooner or later he would have no other choice...

Toushiro arrived promptly at the first division, his face as stoic as ever as he marched in covered in an aura only a true shinigami Taicho could pull off. Yamamoto sat proudly in his seat at the head of the room with the rest of the Hitsugaya's in their proper places on his right side. The people chosen to accompany Toushiro to Kodai Unmei were all lined up in front of Yamamoto's chair in expectation as Toushiro finally took his place in the center of the eight-man group.

" Good morning Taicho!" Rangiku chirped enthusiastically.

" Yes, good morning Hitsugaya-Taicho." Rukia said kindly.

" Yo, Hitsugaya-Taicho." drawled Gin playfully.

" Yeah! What's up Toushiro? You ready to do this thing?" Ichigo shouted loudly while smiling brightly.

" Hn, good morning indeed." Kangarasu practically hissed although he nodded his head toward Toushiro in what seemed to be very reluctant greeting.

" Well Snow Lion I see your finally awake! Good morning burly mane!" Harusaru mocked referring to Toushiro's gravity-defying hair.

" Good morning Onii-san!" Ayame spoke happily as she smiled sweetly at her older brother. Toushiro returned the favor slightly before turning to address the rest of the group.

" Good morning to you all. Kurosaki, it's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you and Harusaru, I will get you back for that mane comment."

" I don't doubt that Snow Lion."

After quite a long while of exchanging good mornings with the rest of the inhabitants in the room, the group sat down as Yamamoto proceeded to give some last minute orders before the eight departed for what could be the last time.

" I know the eight of you do not wish to waste anymore time here than is necessary so I will make this short. This group consists of eight irreplaceable people of the Soul Society, three of which are Taicho's, two of which are fukutaicho's, and including Hitsugaya-Taicho, four of which are also members of severely respected clans not to mention you all are the royalty of such respected clans."

" This mission will require teamwork, patience, and above all communication. You are to keep contact at all times except when it is absolutely not possible. When you have retrieved the objectives a portal will be waiting for both parties, is that perfectly clear?"

" Yes sir!"

" Secondly, the team that is staying behind, you have only a few hours to gather as much intelligence on the enemy as possible. Any longer and the portal will close and it will not return for what could be days so be wary. We cannot afford to lose any of you, so any recklessness will be dealt with harshly, are we clear?" Yamamoto boomed staring down every one of the eight before him fiercely as if daring them to test him.

" Sir!"

" Then good luck to you! And bring our children and comrade home!"

" Yes Sir!"

Two village kids that were in the shinigami class below the captured children, turned to Toushiro as he crouched down to meet their gazes, he was taller than Momo now after all by at least two inches but nothing totally awkward.

" You will bring them back right?" they asked cutely. " You're their daddy!"

" Yes, I will definitely bring them back." Toushiro answered seriously while giving the kids a small, reassuring smile. They seemed pleased and grinned brightly at him before letting the group go their merry way toward Kodai Unmei.

" How far do you think this Kodai Unmei actually is?" Ichigo asked a few hours after their departure. They were in what appeared to be a desert as the land was barren of life and animals.

" I don't think, I know." snapped Kangarasu coolly. " Need I remind you Kurosaki-Taicho that my family and I escaped from there fairly recently?"

" Oh yeah, my bad." Ichigo replied apologetically while rubbing the back of his head. Rukia rolled her eyes at him slightly in mock annoyance. Normally, she might have been a little irritated with him but since Kangarasu wasn't exactly everyone's favorite guy, Rukia decided to give Ichigo a break and just smiled lovingly when he looked at her apologetically. If he didn't stop being such a jerk soon, Kangarasu would totally be on her list.

And so the eight raced on, sand flying into their faces and their hair. The sun was blazing hot and there seemed as if there would be many miles ahead of them. This led to Rukia being carried in a piggy-back fashion by her concerned husband Ichigo, Gin and Matsumoto engaging in some very awkward conversations, Toushiro and Harusaru keeping two very concerned gazes on Ayame who was running happily between them completely oblivious, and Kangarasu wanting to smack a few heads around as he surged on seriously.

* * *

Six hours later, the had cleared the desert and had ended up in a very rocky cavern-like area. It was dim inside, the way was steep, slippery, and the rocks were highly unstable no matter where you stepped.

If there was one thing nice about Hueco Mundo, the previous rescue group realized, it was that actually getting there was a straight shot compared to this.

" Be careful now, these stones drain reitsu and we need to get out of here quickly if we want to be able to disguise ourselves upon arrival." Kangarasu warned grumpily.

" Yeah well, after seeing what these guys look like from the photos the twelfth division somehow acquired, I can't say I'm too thrilled about having to wear one of those ugly mugs!" Ichigo stated disgustedly.

" Got to agree wit' ya there, Kurosaki-Taicho." Gin answered as Rangiku shuttered at the thought of the ugly creatures.

" I don't like the idea much either but this isn't about us! It's about Momo and the kids and if I have to become one of those t-things to get them back fine!" Rukia stated determinedly, bunching her hand into a fist and raising it high.

" As expected of Kurosaki-Taicho, his wife is just as confident as he is." Harusaru stated happily. " Lets get our kids back!"

" Alright!"

Not soon after coming to a halt right outside a large gold gate at the end of the long cavern, the eight shinigami hastily hid behind a nearby boulder. The cavern was dark, true, but several of those creatures from before were patrolling what looked to be the main gate.

For the Toushiro rescue team this almost qualified as Deja Vu.

" What the heck are we doing?" Ichigo whispered, eying his teammates. "Lets bust in there!"

"Idiot! Did you forget about our disguises? We're going about this in a similar manner to when we rescued Hitsugaya-Taicho from Hueco Mundo!" Rukia hissed back, her fist ready to strike a certain head of orange hair. " Once again, not that I'm thrilled about transforming into a beast..."

" You do not need to turn into one of those beasts if you do not wish to Mrs. Kurosaki." Kangarasu spoke calmly, his gaze as firm and cold as ever. Everyone's heads snapped in his direction in shock. Kangarasu sighed tiredly.

" From what I was told about these Arrancar from the Soutaicho, it seems that Kodai Unmei has quite the similar setup. View the creatures as mere hollows but with a deal more power and smaller in size, perhaps like small animal versions of a menos grande. Now there are other creatures in there who look like Arrancar but exceed their power greatly and are more human looking."

" Man! What's with these jerks and having majorly overpowered help?" Harusaru stated gazing toward Rangiku and Gin who had both been surprisingly quiet.

" Don't ask me!" Rangiku defended somewhat happily. " Gin's the one who was with Aizen!"

" Thanks Ran, that makes me feel oh-so great..."

" These creatures are not necessarily overpowered. They can be defeated, either by combat, some are easily outsmarted, or by boiling water."

" Boiling water?" everyone asked surprised.

" Yes, boiling water is the one common flaw in every single one of them. It acts like an acid and will easily turn them to ash if enough is applied."

" Weird..." Ichigo stated.

" Seriously weird." Rukia agreed.

" Where's old man Yamamoto when you need him? Or for that matter your dad Snow Lion." Harusaru echoed while scratching his small lavender goatee.

" I know right? None of us are fire based people. I wish Otou-sama had come with us." Ayame chimed.

" I admit, his flame would come in handy right about now." Toushiro answered.

" Hey, can I ask you something Kangarasu-san?" Rukia asked kindly. " Why don't any of you carry zanpaktos? Why only regular swords and weapons?"

" Our reitsu is normally higher than a captain's by our teens and by adulthood it exceeds or is equal to the Soutaicho's. That, put together with our vast knowledge of combat of all forms, our mastery of weapons, and of course our birthright, the Hitsugaya Seitokuken, we have no need for zanpaktos. We are not however invisible many Hitsugaya's have been killed in battle just like anyone else." Kangarasu stated firmly to get the point across.

" Wow, and Harusaru is from one of these clans too?" Ichigo asked as Harusaru gave a nod of confirmation. " Remind me never to tick you two off."

" Shall we get on with our mission?" Gin suggested, his fox-like grin adorning his face.

" Yes, lets I want Momo back!" Rangiku squealed happily, kissing Gin on the cheek afterward.

" Alright then, first we will go in and locate the objectives, make sure their alright and then let them know we're here. Second we will discuss the escape plan and then Ayame, myself, Harusaru, and Toushiro will act casual in order to avoid suspicion in the future when we gather information. Then the rest of you with assistance from us, will smuggle the objectives out the back way and race for the portal. Everyone in the meantime must keep in contact with each other and with the Soul Society. Do not hesitate to act like one of the enemy, they are cruel and if they catch you, you will have jeopardized this mission, failure is not an option are we perfectly clear?" Kangarasu stated authoritatively.

" Yes!"

" Alright, this is not Hueco Mundo, we do not have the luxury of time so let us do this as quickly as possible. The sooner we do this, the sooner they send the portal and the sooner we get out of here which will be best for all."

Understood!" everyone stated.

And with that it had begun.

* * *

Once again Ichigo took the liberty of turning his hair black and his eyes yellow. He had jaw bones on both sides of his face that looked similar to Grimmjow's and black bags under his eyes along with stripes down his cheeks. His outfit was again the simple black shirt, black pants combo. The shirt was sleeveless revealing also black stripes going down his arms.

Rukia and Rangiku also remained as they were before.

Rukia changed her hair color to purple and her eyes to green again. Her hair was once more longer to the point where she had bangs that covered half her face. She also had the purple circle on her cheek. Her outfit was still a purple two piece that showed a little of her stomach and some of her legs, she was also wearing light purple gloves and bone blade-like thing was coming out of her arm.

Rangiku continued to have her hair with bright red with yellow tips and she kept her fiery red eyes instead of changing them. Her outfit remained as the red turtle-neck looking shirt with regular red pants and a red chain necklace around her neck from before. She had red bags under eyes and light red lipstick on, she also had a tiny bone fragment on the tip of her chin that looked like a chin guard.

This was seriously Deja Vu. Only this time they looked more human and more attractive.

This time however Gin could not avoid a disguise and so he opted for the original arrancar get up, longer hair, white claw-like gloves and a fox mask made of bone that concealed his crimson orbs just enough for them to be slightly visible to the enemy. The man was always one for simplicity after all.

Toushiro was amazed, so this is how they looked when they attempted his rescue.

" Why so shocked Toushiro?" Ichigo teased. " Are we just that awesome-looking?"

" Kurosaki, need I remind you I was practically half dead when you came to my rescue? So for me, it's almost the same as seeing you in Arrancar form for the first time. And yes, you all look quite believable."

" Thanks! Well go on, lets see how you look as an arrancar!"

Toushiro smiled slightly and began his transformation. His began to flatten itself and grow to a comfortable guy-like middle length kind of like Hanatarou's hair before turning pitch black as it slowly replaced his snowy locks. His eyes changed from their calm turquoise to a flaming crimson. His outfit took on a rather vampire-like form consisting a black cloak with red underneath and a matching hood that could easily conceal his eyes, black shoes and black pants. For a supposed arrancar he was probably the most handsome one.

Kangarasu also opted for the original arrancar get-up. He kept it simple and wore bone-like gloves while changing his hair from white to a dark fiery red and his eyes to a blazing orange. He then chose to place an eye-patch over his left eye with a raven of bone as it's decoration.

Ayame changed her hair into a bright, vibrant blond and her eyes to an ocean blue. Her outfit looked like a nice white dress made of bone and a small skull sat atop her head attached to a headband. She was actually quite cute.

And finally, Harusaru transformed himself into a figure that looked like a knight completely made of bone, only his eyes visible through the hard helmet. He obviously wanted to keep it simple but just to be a tad more intimidating, he also held a large executioners ax in one of his large hands. He was definitely the tallest of the group when in arrancar form.

" Remember, this get in ,get out." Kangarasu warned as everyone nodded and then they approached the front gate.

" Who goes there?" hissed a rough, gravelly voice.

" None of your business scum." Kangarasu answered harshly. " We have returned from collecting new slaves and found none so we are going back to our jobs of guarding the new Soul Society prisoners."

" Them Soul Society prisoners eh?" the guard questions skeptically. " And how do I know ya all ain't lying'?"

" Because if you don't let us in I'll rip ya limb from limb! How would you like that punk?" Ichigo roared, temper flaring.

" Calm down Idiot!" Rukia yelled smacking Ichigo for everyone to see, including the guards.

" Ehehehe, HA! I like that one!" the burly guard bellowed. " Go on in! It's good to 'ave a few arrancars with a little fire and sense of humor eh?"

Still chuckling to himself in a deep, base-like tone, the guard happily opened the gates for eight confused shinigami to walk through. From the moment they were inside they knew Kodai Unmei was huge and that light green reitsu absorbing crystal was everywhere. They really did need to leave as soon as possible.

" Not the brightest guard methinks..." Harusaru commented as they walked the halls and spaces of Kodai Unmei. " He practically let us slip right through him!"

" I know right? That was crazy!" Rukia agreed.

" Trust me, the mistress and higher up people are much worse." Kangarasu stated warningly. " Lots of these creatures are fools so try to act like you normally do Kurosaki-Taicho and you'll be fine."

" Hey! I resent that!" Ichigo snapped quietly. " Someday soon I'm totally gonna kick your sorry-"

" Ichigo!"

" Sorry babe..."

" Kangarasu Ojisan," Ayame began sweetly. " Shouldn't we proceed to the fourth level?"

" Indeed, that's where they keep their most valuable prisoners. The children are sure to be there along with Toushiro's wife." Kangarasu stated as they all made their merry way through the annoying third corridor toward the fourth level.

" I warn you we all are not going to like what we are about to see, especially you parents."

As they turned the corner, Kangarasu's words could not have been more true. There just a little below them in a section of the fourth level was Kaizen, Shina, Jiro, and Leiko moving large amounts of the crystal that were far, far too big for them to manage. A task master keeping watch and whipping them every time they moved just a little slower. The rags on their backs were torn and they were all bleeding lightly. Thankfully the whip marks weren't that deep, once they got the kids to Unohana she could remove them easily, they would bear no permanent scars.

It was a truly sickening sight to behold.

" Those sick, cruel, heartless wretches!" Rukia bellowed as quietly as possible as everyone tried to keep their barely contained tempers in, especially Ichigo.

" I'll kill them!" Ichigo hissed. " I'll kill them all!"

" Kurosaki-Taicho, you must calm down!" Kangarasu answered.

" Calm down? Calm down? You have no idea how we all feel! You're just a sour, no good, old man who takes everything out on his own nephew who hasn't done anything to him anyway! You don't even have kids, if you did then maybe then you'd understand how we feel!" Ichigo yelled angrily before he found himself against a light green crystal wall in Kangarasu's suffocating grip.

" What gives you the right to tell me what I do and do not know? How do you know how I've felt? How?" Kangarasu bellowed at a shocked Ichigo before dropping him harshly on the ground. " I suggest you hold that tongue of yours before I remove it permanently! Now calm down and listen to the man you call no-good and sour!"

Everyone remained silent as Kangarasu's glare fixed on all of them and Ichigo returned to his wife's waiting side.

" I only see the Minoru and Kurosaki siblings, the Hiroshi boy and my great niece and nephew are no where to be seen." Kangarasu stated coldly while facing toward the horrid scene. " They must still be in their cells as they are allowed a small break after being worked for a certain amount of hours."

" How awful!" Rangiku proclaimed.

" Lets get going then ya?" Gin agreed. " Ayame, Ran, and I will go an' gather some info for now an' Kurosaki-Taicho, Rukia, and Kangarasu-san will go and get the kids out of there and to their assigned cells and alert them to our presence, then we can all meet later and discuss how exactly we are gonna escape. Hitsugaya-Taicho and Harusaru will of course do the same only they will find Mitsura, Momo, and the twins, agreed?"

" Agreed!" Everyone shouted as Rangiku gave Gin a huge kiss for his brilliance.

" Alright, lets move!" chimed Rangiku as everyone gathered into their groups and shumpoed off to their respective assignments.

It was only a few minutes before Kangarasu, Ichigo, and Rukia reached the children. No matter how desperately the two parents wanted to revel themselves at that moment, they stuck to it and firmly yet gently led the kids back to their cell.

" Get in there now!" Ichigo faked shoving his kids and the Minoru brothers gently in the cell before stepping inside with the others and closing the door after placing a silence kidou over the room. The only window to the outside world being the small bar-covered square carved into the wooden door of their cell.

" Who are you and what do you want with us?" Kaizen began terrified as he tried to be the bravest of the bunch by shielding his sister with his body and glaring at the intruders. " If you touch us my dad will cut you to pieces ugly!"

" Well it's good to see you haven't lost any of that spunk squirt!" Ichigo said proudly, his heart burning with affection as tears came to his eyes, Rukia was no better. " Just as my boy should be."

The two parents transformed right then and after assuring the kids it was them and there was no need to be scared, the kids raced into their parent's arms and sobbed. Rukia even saw to it that the Minoru brothers received a hug or two.

" Mom! Dad!" the children cried, never wanting to let go. " We were so scared!"

" I know guys, I know we were scared too." Ichigo soothed. " Now we have to transform back but your mom, me, Kangarasu-san, Hitsugaya-Taicho, Rangiku, Gin, Ayame, and Harusaru all came to get you, it will be fine we promise. Now where are Momoko, Toshiko, their mother, and Mitsura?"

" Mitsura is in the cell three doors down daddy." Shina answered as Ichigo held her. " They put him by himself because he's handicapped and they didn't know what to do with him, they might kill him!"

" We won't let that happen, we promise!" Rukia assured. " Now what about Mrs. Hitsugaya and the twins?"

" Mrs. Hitsugaya was protecting all of us so they threw her, Momoko, and Toshiko, into the cell eights doors down. We haven't seen them since." Kaizen answered before receiving a loving kiss from Rukia.

" Thank you, now remember act like we aren't here and we'll be out of here before you know it okay?" Ichigo asked.

" Yes Sir!" the kids replied obediently.

" Good, Kangarasu-san were you able to give Toushiro and Harusaru that information?" Rukia asked as the parents returned to their arrancar forms.

" Already done, they are on their way as we speak."

* * *

**With Ayame, Rangiku, and Gin:**

" Alright you all look lively and arrange all these files in order!" a guard snapped as slobber fell like a river from his lips.

" Ya we get it, off we go then." Gin answered as he and the girls picked up several files and sifted through them for information as well. Looking rather satisfied, the guard left and slammed the door behind him.

" If we do this right no one will have to stay behind...look here's three files already!" Rangiku exclaimed joyously with a grin.

" And here's two more as well!" chimed Ayame happily. " Thank goodness our enemy is so dumb! Their files are right out in the open, this is almost too easy!"

" Girls, if this keeps up we can be outta here in the next hour. This, I think is the beginning of a beautiful trio!" Gin answered with a snake-like smile while stuffing yet another file into his arrancar coat. " I just hope the others are doing as well as we are..."

* * *

**With Harusaru and Toushiro:**

" Alright Snow Lion, Mitsura is three doors down from Ichigo and Rukia. Momo and your kids are five more down after that. I'm going to get my boy and place him with the others. The Princess and her group are supposed to meet us in half an hour with the info, as we need to get out of here as soon as possible. It also looks like they leave so much information out in the open that none of us have to stick around to gather it!" Harusaru breathed excitedly while racing down the halls. " Lucky us huh?"

" Indeed, so much so it's suspicious. It's almost like they're letting us get away with the information purposefully in hopes of getting somewhat of a challenge from the Soul Society, and focusing all their energy on a single target, but what?"

" Well if they are Snow Lion we'll have to deal with it later, our kid's reitsu is running out as we speak. The only reason they've lasted this long is because of those special work bracelets they're wearing to protect them from the crystals. Once we get them off we need to bolt for that portal."

" I thought we had a few hours to preform this mission?"

" So did I but once your uncle told Yamamoto about the crystals and all the information they found we were ordered to complete this thing in a three and a half hours and we only have two more until the portal closes. If we miss it, we really will be stuck here for at least four days, and in that time, who knows what they'll do to us." Harusaru replied gravely.

At last the two arrived at their respective doors and went their separate ways. They only had ninety more minutes to go.

Harusaru slipped through the door instantly after alerting Ichigo that they were almost ready. Ayame's group arrived five minutes later and the large group of adults prepared the escape route. A silencing kidou their only cover.

Mitsura was huddled timidly in the corner of the room all alone and chained to the floor. His eyes growing wide in fear when they gazed upon his father's arrancar form. Harusaru's heart lurched.

" P-please don't kill me!" Mitsura stuttered desperately grasping for his zanpakto held a mocking few inches from him just out of his reach.

" I could never, ever harm you..." Harusaru whispered as his voice cracked and he returned to his shinigami form, racing over to his trembling boy and unchaining him before giving him a firm hug. " M-Mitsura, I-I love you far too much!"

" Papa! Papa!" was all the boy could say as he sobbed into his father's coat. " Papa!"

" Mitsura...my boy...my boy!" Harusaru answered softly as tears came to his eyes before picking his son up and heading to where the others were. There would be time for reunions later, now all they needed was Toushiro and his family.

* * *

**With Toushiro:**

Steadily Toushiro approached the door and swung it open gently while placing a silencing kidou around the entire area. His heart almost broke at what he saw. Momo, beaten and chained to the wall unconscious. His children huddled in front of her protectively and crying, and all three of their zanpaktous in the corner of the room chained to the wall. Tobiume had obviously caused quite the ruckus it seemed.

" Y-You stay away from our mommy!" two small voices squeaked upon seeing him. " If you don't we'll hurt you!"

The threat was almost laughable but Toushiro couldn't have been more proud. Even though his appearance most likely terrified them, they were still protecting their mother.

Just like they promised.

Without a word Toushiro approached his family, the twins glaring at him furiously as he lifted a now waking Momo's chin gently up to meet his crimson gaze.

" Leave mommy alone!" the twins sobbed hitting his legs with all their might. There would definitely be bruises later.

Toushiro did his best to ignore them as Momo came to her senses. A look of fury plastered on her face toward the unknown man touching her.

" You horrid creature! Unhand me and leave my kids alone, their father will have your head for this you know!" Momo hissed. " Get away! The only man allowed to kiss or touch me is my husband!"

" Yeah! Our daddy will come for us and he'll kill you!" the twins screamed, glaring through their tears.

Toushiro was about to reply when Harusaru's voice came through his communication device and told him they would meet him and Momo at the portal and to bring the kids now. Toushiro complied but whispered softly to Harusaru not to tell the twins he was their father and to not let anyone else tell them either. He wasn't ready for Momo or the twins to know yet and had his reasons why. Harusaru agreed and Toushiro forced himself to somewhat play the part of an arrancar.

And so it was that while Momo and his kids continued to hit and scream at him that his control broke for but a second and he let his wishes overwhelm him. Taking Momo's face gently in his hands...

He kissed her sweetly.

Toushiro pulled back as his wife stared at him in shock and disgust before a look of confusion and caution-like anger filled her face. His kids had stopped hitting him and were silent. Before anyone else could speak, Toushiro beat them to it.

" Now listen carefully, I am not your enemy. I am here to free you and nothing more a group of Soul Society shinigami are waiting for you with a portal to take you home. I need to take the kids to them now and they'll meet you and I at the portal as soon as I comeback and free you." Toushiro stated seriously toward Momo. " Trust me."

Momo had no idea what came over her but as she watched the man gently pick up her children and head out the door, there was a look in his eyes that told he was being truthful and almost gentle with her and her kids. The fact that his reitsu seemed slightly familiar didn't help either.

Not soon after Toushiro came back and freed her just as he said. Her injuries were not serious, much to Toushiro's joy, and she could move easily on her own. Escaping through the hole created by the rest of the group earlier, the two sped off toward the portal. It looked like the plan would go off without a hitch.

" Escape! Escape! They're escaping just like we thought!" came the disgusting voice of a guard as several creatures sped after them.

" Blast it all!" Toushiro yelled as he picked Momo up bridal style and began to shumpo even faster. " I knew this was too easy!"

The rest of group came into view soon after, all the kids close to their respective parents. The twins standing safely in front waiting for their mother.

" Mommy!" the twins cried happily once Toushiro set her down. They gazed at him softly with confusion and he gave them a small smile. Although that small smile was instantly erased by what came next.

" Crap! There's been a malfunction with the portal! We can't fit everyone, someone's going to have to stay behind and fight those guys off!" Ichigo said frantically while pointing at the fast approaching creatures. However, Toushiro didn't hesitate once.

" Go! I'll hold them off while you get through!"

" But...!" Rukia protested before getting cut off firmly.

" Go! Now!" Toushiro yelled drawing Hyourinmaru in it's disguised form. Everyone listened reluctantly and began entering the portal one by one.

" Why are you doing this?" Momo asked holding the kids close as Toushiro turned to look at them gently. His arrancar form receding ever so slowly as he spoke.

" Because it's my job, I did promise you I'd come for you...right my children?" Toushiro answered smiling lovingly. " I am your husband and their father after all."

" Shiro-chan!"

" Daddy! You came!" the twins yelled as they leaped into his arms and he embraced his wife as well. Toushiro didn't want to but he broke contact with one last squeeze before pushing them all protectively behind him and toward the portal.

" I love you all but you must go now quickly!"

" Not if I can help it punk!" A guard hissed as his claws made contact with Hyourinmaru.

" Shiro-chan! I won't leave you!" Momo screeched, she and the kids now fighting to break free from Harusaru and Ichigo's grasps.

" NO! DADDY!" the twins wailed as Toushiro was thrown into a boulder beside the portal. " Daddy come with us please!"

Suddenly Toushiro felt firm hands hoist him up from behind and push him harshly toward the portal. Toushiro fixed his gaze on his defender and everyone else froze, shocked.

" You heard them, blast it all, so go!" Kangarasu thundered glaring murderously over his shoulder at a shocked Toushiro. " Quickly! I'll hold them off."

" But Uncle...!" Toushiro protested frantically.

" Silence brat! You heard me, now get! I will not see the young ones captured again do you hear me? NOW GO!" Kangarasu yelled pushing Toushiro into the rapidly closing portal with everyone else while slaying yet another foul creature. The twins looked on in horror, their little hands reaching out desperately as they screamed.

" Kangarasu Ojisan!"

" Uncle!" Toushiro thundered as the group held him back and the portal closed loudly. Everyone still recovering from the shock as the twins cried and Toushiro pounded the ground angrily.

The last thing they saw was Kangarasu's black shadow wires ripping yet another enemy to shreds and a small smile of contentment plastered on his face before he let the other arrancar drag him painfully away into the dungeons once more.

_" Hn, you better be grateful brother, that boy just might be the death of me. Nothing less from my pathetic nephew."_

* * *

**A/N: There ya go! Sixteen pages of glory and a whole lot of writer's block! I'm SO SORRY for the long wait and I hope it meets at least some of everyone's expectations. GIVE ME A BREAK THOUGH SHEESH! Anyway, please cheer me up by reviewing and answering my questions, I hope you enjoyed it and I won't promise anything on this story because of my writer's block on it...but I try SO PLEASE STAY WITH ME! PLEASE!**

**Next Chapter should be called: There and Back Again.**

**Thanks!**

**Kazeek**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA! ^^**


	17. There and Back Again

**AN: Hello my wonderful loyal fans! I am so sorry for the super late update but I have now officially graduated from high school and it is now summer time! Therefore you can expect at least a few updates and hopefully the completion of this fanfiction! I am still going through some serious Bleach writer's block so this chapter will probably not be very long and may feel kinda rushed but the point is I wrote it right? So try not to expect a majorly epic chapter here ok? I'm seriously trying her so do NOT flame me! Please continue to support me and please for the love of Hitsuhina REVIEW! Thanks and don't forget to read the bottom!**

**PS Thoughts and whispers are italicized and I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

_"I am coming for you Uncle...whether you like it or not." _Toushiro Hitsugaya, Always With You Chapter Seventeen.

* * *

It had only been a few hours since the portal had sent them back to the Soul Society and no one felt as good as they should have. At first everything went slowly, they all stood there disbelieving. Trying their best to compose themselves, everyone retreated back to their homes or squad barracks.

Toushiro picked Momo up gently and allowed his kids to climb on his back. Considering this was their normal ritual they knew to hold on tight. Their little hands were cut and bruised so their father made a mental note not to move quite as fast lest they lose their grip and fall.

He hadn't said a word since they had returned from Kodai Unmei and, even though she was tired and sore, Momo couldn't help but watch the many emotions that flooded across her husband's face as he made his way through the forest. She was worried about him, about what she had discovered while in the possession of her enemy, and about their current situation.

Sleep threatened to overcome her but she refused to let it. She could the faces of her children as her head lolled to the side, causing her to hiss and Toushiro to adjust his grip.

"Sleep Momo.' Toushiro commanded, still not looking at her.

She flinched slightly at his tone trying her best to make sure he didn't notice. He did. Turquoise eyes at last chanced a glimpse at her briefly before turning guiltily away.

"Sleep now Momo…please." He persisted, his tone much more gentle this time around. Momo reached a shaky hand up to touch his cheek gently and he leaned in briefly before leaving a soft kiss on her palm. Satisfied, she let sleep take over.

Toushiro gazed down now at his wife, her eyes closed. Her face had been slightly bruised and she had cuts everywhere. He shuttered. The very sight of it all made him sick to his stomach.

Glancing behind himself briefly, he noticed just how cut his children's hands were as well as the bags under their eyes as they strained to keep them open. Holding his wife up with just one arm, Toushiro moved his hand and placed it gently on top of each of his offspring's heads.

"Otou-san?" they asked sleepily.

"Go to sleep you two, we'll be home soon. You're safe now."

"Kay Daddy…"

Satisfied with the binding kidou he used to keep them in place, the white-hared man turned his attention back to the path ahead, his mind still full of turmoil.

"Uncle…"

* * *

**Kodai Unmei:**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the snake woman hissed. "Another Hitsugaya? I thought you were in the dungeons."

"Guess not." Kangarasu hissed from his place on his knees, glaring at the woman before him. Greedvorm, Himesmell, and Gobsslap all cackled and hissed lightly.

"How dare you speak to our beloved mistress with such blatant disrespect!" Greedvorm snapped pulling Kangarasu up by the bare skin of his neck. The man hissed lightly but didn't give the creature the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

"Calm yourself Greedvorm. He's been here before, he knows the rules, don't you?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet tone, moving her slim fingers along his jaw line and leaving a thin trail of blood in their wake. She licked her lips.

"When you get back to the dungeons boys, put some salt on his wounds will you?" She laughed, her sinister grins spreading across her face like wildfire.

"With pleasure mistress." The creatures replied. "Anything else?"

"No. Get his pathetic face out of my sight and make sure you give him an extra long beating. A pet must learn to obey its master after all."

With that they began their assault and Kangarasu was dragged down the stony halls, his legs consistently being skewered by the sharp edges of the rocks below, the only sounds the relentless thuds of claws and feet against his flesh.

* * *

**Hitsugaya Household:**

It was quiet in the house but he was glad for it. It wasn't the same kind of torturous quiet that haunted him during the weeks he had spent alone, waiting, wondering, hoping, prying.

His family was back now, and though they were a little beaten and bruised, they were alive and right now that's all he cared about. Toushiro placed his children gently in their beds after tending to their wounds. They barely made a sound and it didn't look like they were in any real pain, a little discomfort, but not pain.

_"Thank you Lord…"_ he thought gratefully moving a strand of Momoko's hair behind her ear and patting Toshiko on the head gently. With one last look at his sleeping children, Toushiro closed the door and silently made his way to the master bedroom where he had left his wife just a little earlier.

Opening the door he peered inside and waited for his eyes to adjust before stepping forward. There was Momo on their bed, dirty, tired, and unmoving. Toushiro's heart tightened painfully at the thought that she had stopped breathing and her injuries had been worse then he had anticipated, but he refused to panic.

Bending down to check his wife's breathing, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding when he felt air gently coming from her lungs and the steady thump of her heart. Quickly getting up, Toushiro headed to the bathroom with a medium bowl in one hand and a clean, fresh cloth in the other.

He turned on the tap and watched as the water flowed steadily into the bowl, his eyes dim. Only when he felt his hands get wet did he turn the water off. Carefully he made his way back to the bed and placed the bowl on the nightstand.

Sad turquoise orbs turned their attention to the woman lying on the bed before him and a hesitant hand reached out to shake her gently. She stirred and her head lolled once more to look at him.

"Sorry sweetheart but I need to clean you and dress your wounds."

"Shiro-chan…"

"Shhh, it's alright Momo, don't say anymore. We can talk later, right now you need rest."

She obeyed and nodded her consent. All too carefully the Taicho moved his hands to his wife's back and lifted. She moaned in pain despite herself and Toushiro cringed. A cold cloth rested on her face and stroked gently, the blood slowly but surely leaving the cuts on her skin.

After her face and arms were clear he flipped her over as gently as he could and looked over her back carefully. It was badly bruised; no wonder she was in so much pain. She moaned again when the cold cloth touched her back and continued to tighten her aching muscles until finally relaxing them and letting the water do its job.

Toushiro kept the cloth there for a long while hopping that Momo's muscles relaxing meant she went to sleep, however his hopes were dashed when he saw her chocolate orbs open tiredly. She groaned but none the less continued to reach for his hand; he gave it to her without hesitation.

_"I missed you…Shiro-chan…so much."_ She whispered, her thumb feebly attempting to rub his hand. Toushiro restrained himself from laughing bitterly.

"I missed you too Momo, you have no idea how much. None at all."

She smiled softly. "S-shiro-chan, it's not your fault, your uncle chose to stay behind on his own. You can't beat yourself up like this…you're not the same when you do…please."

Just then it hit the young Taicho just how depressing he was being. He just got his family back! He should be thrilled! Even if he was worried for his uncle he should at least take a little time to appreciate the results of his sacrifice, then and only then would he be able to go and rescue Kangarasu as well as put an end to the threat to his family.

"I'm sorry Momo, forgive me." Toushiro replied stroking her hair lightly and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Momo sighed contently.

"Please help me flip over Shiro-chan, I want to see you better."

"Momo, your back…"

"I'll be fine, I promise."

Though hesitant Toushiro complied and softly rolled her over, wincing a little when she yelped. Sweat covered her face and he used the rag to wipe it away. She smiled apologetically and closed her eyes, letting sleep have its way. She was just about to enter dream land when she felt her husband remove his hand from her own.

"Toushiro…" Momo rasped softly, she instantly had his attention and a worried look overtook his features. She almost never used his name unless it was serious.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me…stay here." He breathed a sigh of relief and watched as she patted the spot beside her, her other hand weakly grasping his wrist. He smiled and kissed her again.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." And with that he removed his dirty clothes and climbed into the bed beside her.

"I love you, Shiro-chan…"

"I love you too Momo."

That night she finally fell asleep in his arms.

The next day couldn't have begun better for Toushiro, there was nothing like waking up to Momo wrapped protectively in his arms. At first he didn't want to move but then remembered the hell butterfly he had received yesterday reminded him to appear in First Division headquarters early in the morning.

Turning to the clock he noticed that it was 5:00am and decided that he could afford to lie in bed a little longer with his recently rescued wife. In the night Momo had only whimpered a few times and by the look of things her back was healing just fine on its own and there was no need to bring her or his children to the Fourth Division.

Toushiro watched Momo's face as she slept and counted his blessings. She looked like she hadn't had a decent wink of sleep in days and he hated to admit that his assumption was most likely correct. Those who took her would pay dearly…he'd make sure of it.

"Good morning Shiro-chan." He heard Momo whisper sweetly placing a kiss on his intertwined hands. With a little assistance she turned herself over and began to gently rake her hand through his spiky locks, smiling lightly.

"Good morning Momo, how are you feeling?"

"Sore," she replied sweetly. "but better. How are the kids?"

"Their fine, I promise."

"And yourself?"

"I'm just fine." He assured. Momo sighed.

The sun was now just barely shinning through the curtains of their room and both parents remembered that their children would usually come barging in right about now ready to start the day. However, due to the horrific ordeal the two had endured, the two parents guessed they would sleep for a few more hours.

"I need to leave soon for the First Division, they're having a meeting regarding our next move concerning my uncle. You stay here and rest with the kids, I won't be gone long." Toushiro spoke gently kissing his wife's forehead.

Suddenly he felt Momo twitch and tense beneath him and he looked down into her face. Her eyes were wide and her grip on his hand tightened considerably.

"Before you go Shiro-chan we…we need to talk."

"What is it Momo? What's wrong?" Toushiro asked in all seriousness, his absolute attention now squarely on her.

Momo looked hesitant and afraid, her hand shaking lightly as she held him and her eyes scrunching shut as she forced out her next words.

"The people who took me….the woman…she…"

"Yes?" Toushiro pressed getting more curious and angry by the second. If she traumatized Momo…

"Her name is Kimiko…_Kimiko Sosuke_. Toushiro she's Aizen's sister."

Time seemed to freeze as he starred at his wife in disbelief and horror. This single fact just blew everything into pure chaos and yet there was no way he would believe Momo was lying.

Now, the fact that his uncle had been taken was all the more horrifying, the whole situation was more horrifying. Aizen had a sister all along and his family had been in her clutches only hours before…at her mercy, at her whim.

**Oh heck no.**

A feral growl ripped immediately from Toushiro's throat and he instantly sprung from the bed, his eyes determined.

"Shiro-chan, wait!" Momo called pleading.

"No Momo. You stay here I will come back and when I do I want you to tell every single think you know about Kodai Unmei from the beginning. "

"But Shiro-chan!"

"No buts Momo. That woman is as good as dead, I'll see to that much!" he hissed before leaving to shower and prepare leaving a worried Momo in his wake.

"_Shiro-chan…"_

* * *

He refused to slow down as he neared his destination, his vision practically red. Thundering through the doors with the force of a hail storm, the prodigy made his way to the front of the room and into the presence of the rest of his family and the Taicho's and Fukutaicho's of the thirteen court guard squads.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, why are you in such a hurry?" Yamamoto boomed.

"I have important information concerning the enemy, this cannot wait. Permission to speak freely, Soutaicho." Toushiro rattled, wasting no time. Everyone's attention was fixated on him, especially those who helped in the rescue mission.

"Proceed." Yamamoto replied his hands now folded in front of him in concentration.

"My wife has informed me of the enemy's identity as the enemy has told her herself. The woman that kidnapped the children we now keep safely at home was none other than Kimiko Sosuke, the sister of Aizen himself." The room remained silent for a few moments before bursting into a complete ruckus, the Hitsugaya clan the only ones keeping silent.

"**Silence!"** shouted the Soutaicho as the room became still. Yamamoto addressed Toushiro once more. "Your wife is absolutely sure of this?"

"Yes sir."

"There can be no doubt whatsoever…"

"I was told that my wife heard it from the woman's own lips."

"Your wife is a trustworthy woman Hitsugaya-Taicho and we shall take her word for what you have said. This has now become a Class A matter! All squads are to be informed of this new information and are to prepare accordingly lest she decides to follow in her brother's footsteps and invade the Soul Society."

"Yes sir!"

"Furthermore, what I am about to say does _not_ leave this very room except to those it concerns. We must stage yet another rescue attempt to reclaim Kangarasu Hitsugaya. This will be no ordinary rescue attempt as it will serve another purpose."

"What might that be sir?" asked Ukitake politely.

"I want everyone who participated in the children's rescue mission to listen carefully. With the addition of a few more members and the entirety of the Hitsugaya clan, as per their request, we are going to invade Kodai Unmei, reclaim Kangarasu, and eliminate Kimiko Sosuke once and for all!"

"Sir, you don't mean…" Rangiku trailed before meeting the Soutaicho's stone-cold eyes.

"Yes, Matsumoto I am afraid I do. In exactly four days time...The Soul Society will declare war on Kodai Unmei."

"_I am coming for you Uncle…whether you like it or not."_

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go, short, sweet, and to the point. Once again, I apologize for the long wait and the really short chapter but just know that the next one will be a LOT longer. So has my writing gotten better in your opinion or has it remained the same? I would really like to know your opinion. Thanks SO much for reading, PLEASE REVIEW, but most of all PLEASE STAY WITH ME MY LOYAL FANS! ^_^**

**Next chapter should be called: Forgiving Kangarasu.**

**Kazeek  
**

**Thanks and long live Hitsuhina!**


End file.
